Legends, Book Two: Black Wings
by Justin Anderson
Summary: Cletus Kasady has reformed, and has accepted his new role. However, his past will haunt him, as Carnage is brought back, in a web of lies that will suck Magneto, Von Doom, and the X-Men into the battle of their lives, with few to trust.
1. Learning To Fly


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 1- Learning To Fly
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Wednesday, June 26th, 2002. 7:41 PM
    _Well take an eye for an eye...
    A tooth for a tooth...
    Just like they say in the Bible..._
    He rolled over in the small bus seat, his head pressed to the corner
    of the window, watching the road roll by. He forgot the blood, the
    stench, the cries of the dead he had left behind. The pain, misery, and
    hatred were behind him. He ignored it, rolling it from his mind as the
    road slipped away, the memories passing with the trees and signs. He
    ignored what was to come. The thoughts would have served to keep him
    awake, the thoughts of those he must hunt, the thoughts of what he must
    do. But those would have to come later. Right now, he just wanted to rest.
    He stirred as the bus hit a light bump, enough to jar him from his spot.
    "Oh, excuse me, my son. I thought you were asleep." He turned to see an
    aged man sitting beside him, reading a thick book. One look at the black
    suit with the white collar, and he didn't need to be told the man was a
    Priest. "No... not really. Long ride though," he said.
    "Yes, it is. I'm returning home. My father fell ill last week. I thought
    you looked familiar when I saw you. You were in the newspapers." He replied
    with a simple, "That'd be me... Everything in the papers and on television
    was true. They just... left a few things out, altered a few others. I'd
    rather not talk about it now..."
    He felt the bus come to a stop. They were on the outskirts of Tulsa. "This
    is my stop. I hope you have good luck, mister..." "Name's Cletus Kasady. I
    think I'll take a rest in this city, too." Outside the bus, Cletus looked
    down the road. He was unfamiliar with the town. He figured he would find a
    motel, call his superiors, and leave in the morning. "If you're spending
    the night here, I'd suggest you find a nice motel inside the city. You'll
    rest easier in a larger place. And if you want to confess anything, you
    can find me two blocks from here."
    "Church?", he asked. "Yes. Feel free to stop in anytime."
    9:01 PM
    Cletus walked down the street, the street lamps reflecting off the long
    coat, the lights marking the small patches starting to wear from constant
    punishment. Unlike him, the coat would not last forever, no matter how
    many attacks it may deflect. If anything, he wore it solely as a personal
    shield. It didn't matter if he was shot. And in this heat, the coat did
    more harm than good.
    He paused outside the old church, knowing it to be the right one. He simply
    hoped the Priest would be there tonight. Looking through the window, he saw
    the man was there- being held at gunpoint. Two men were robbing the place,
    looked to be no more than seventeen. Both in street clothes. Drawing a pistol
    from inside the coat, he stopped himself before running in. Heading in the
    front door could be a bad idea. Looking through the building, he saw a large
    beam hanging in the rafters, leading from wall to wall. An open window sat at
    each end, just close enough to reach the beam, if he could get to one of them.
    Looking in the alley, he saw a drain pipe running up the wall, passing one
    of the windows. Grabbing it, he hoped it was secure. _'Now... let's hope I can
    scale this thing'_
    Jumping, he pulled up with his hands while his shoes gripped the wall, his
    speed and light weight enough to pull him up the wall silently. Leaping in
    the window, he managed to jump to the beam without making a sound. He
    watched below as the two hoodlums grabbed money from the broken cash box,
    roughing up the old Priest. Crawling along, he stopped above them.
    One of the boys looked up. The statue of the angel above, wings spread,
    was shadowed by something. Without a sound, the shadow jumped down. The Priest
    saw the angel appear as the shadow fell, the long coat flaring out as the man
    fell, tackling one of the two thugs. Without hesitation, the attacker stood,
    leaping again, tackling the second. Both men were unconscious.
    Cletus headed for the front door, out to the streets, and to a payphone on
    the corner. He placed a call to the police, running into the night as he hung
    up.
    Thursday, June 27th. 11:02 AM, Tulsa
    Cletus took the newspaper from the vending machine. He'd heard a story
    written by a former acquaintance was to appear in today's New York Times.
    Flipping through the pages after returning to his motel room, an interesting
    article caught his eyes.
    _**BLACK WINGS SAVES CHURCH**
    Last night, the First Catholic Church on 91st Street was being robbed by
    two young men. When police arrived, they found both men unconscious, Father
    James Thompson unharmed. Father Thompson claims the men were disabled by a
    strange attacker he dubs "Black Wings", a name he picked from a song he had
    heard earlier in the day, "Black Wings" by artist Tom Waits. It is unknown
    who the man was._
    It seems the media has a new name for him. But they don't know who the
    "Black Wings" is, yet. He wanted to keep it that way for now. But he liked the
    name. He dug out the laptop he'd been given. Plugged into the phone line, he
    found the lyrics to the song rather quickly. He thought they were interesting,
    somewhat fitting.
    Disconnecting the line, he switched the computer off, pulling his cell phone.
    He dialed up his employers to check on the Black Wings case. Nothing had been
    said about his involvement yet. And no one would, it seemed. He listened to
    details on a mission they wanted him to go on. Figuring it best to leave the
    city immediately, he packed his things and left the room, headed to the nearest
    airport.
    Father Thompson never mentioned the man's name, even though he knew it was
    the same man from the bus. He only told the same story. The angel turned dark
    from above, something jumping down. All he could see was a black form, and
    what could have been wings pushing through the air. He had remembered the
    song. Whoever it was, he had been saved by something from above. And after
    listening to the stranger on the bus, it was the only name he could attach
    to his savior.
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	2. Chupacabra


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 2- Chupacabra
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Friday, June 28th, 2002. 2:00 PM
    Cletus entered the briefing room of the small NSA offices of Austin,
    Texas, prepared to see the details of his current assignment. So far,
    he had been given no details other than he would be leaving the country.
    His employers were funny that way. Waiting to fill you in on the important
    details. Around the small table in the office stood two Agents, one
    puffing on a cigarette. A stack of papers sat on the desk.
    "Okay, what's the deal? Drug smuggling? Kidnapping?", he demanded. One
    of the men grabbed a photograph from the desk and handed it to him. He
    looked it over, the animals torn apart in the open fields. "That was taken
    in Puerto Rico last week. We want you to go in and find out what did that."
    "Puerto Rico?", he pondered. "Hmm... that's where all those creatures
    are supposed to be found, right? So what you need me for?"
    "That IS believed to be the Chupacabra's territory.... IF it exists.
    But we don't think that's what did it. Look at these..." Cletus took
    two more photos. One showed a pile of chickens, half their bodies
    missing. Another showed two small children. Both were mutilated. Blood
    covered the ground, small footprints visible in the red liquid. "The
    Chupacabra is known to suck the blood of animals dry, leaving no traces...
    and they've never attacked a human, since the first believed sighting of
    1970. Those are clearly not the animal's style. We'd send someone else,
    but... General Peterson insisted on you for this mission."
    "Goody," he remarked. "when do I head out?"
    "Immediately. You'll be heading to the town of Canovanas. The attacks
    were south of there. Those pictures are the tip of the iceberg on this
    one... the residents are beginning to panic. We need to find what's
    causing these slayings. You up to it?" Cletus pulled a pistol, checking
    the clip. "Let's get going!"
    9:41 PM
    Cletus watched as he was driven into the edge of Canovanas, the old
    jeep driving along the road past the farms, the headlights his only way
    to see the area in the dark. "Senor Kasady, what do you hope to find
    tonight?"
    The man driving was Pedro Martinez, a local zoological researcher. He
    had picked Cletus up at the airport in San Juan, and was in charge of
    taking the man into the area. "Probably nothing," he replied. "Is it
    _El Chupacabras_, you think?"
    "Doubtful. The things probably don't exist. By the attacks... I'd say
    something more explainable," he answered. The jeep stopped at a small
    shack alongside the road. It was the local field office that had been
    set up outside of town after the killings. Cletus grabbed his bag from
    the back, both men entering the building. On the wall hung a large map
    of the area, the attacks marked. "These attacks have a pattern of any
    kind?"
    "None," came the reply. He took a flashlight from the bag, sticking
    it inside the coat. He drew three pistol clips, shoving them in the pockets.
    "You're taking this..." Cletus tossed the man a small walkie talkie. "I'm
    going out alone. It's too dangerous to take anyone with me."
    "But Senor... you are unfamiliar with the area, correct?" He didn't look
    up as he replied. "It doesn't matter. Besides, I need someone here. I will
    call you if I find anything. You have any guns here?" Pedro pointed to a
    small rack in the corner. Two rifles sat inside. "Good. Stay here and wait.
    If I don't find anything in three hours, I'll come back."
    11:53 PM
    Cletus sat in the shadows watching the small animal pen behind a tiny house.
    Two goats and a chicken, the goats in their pen, the chicken running around
    in the dirt. He had been over most of the area already, watching small farms
    and groups of animals. So far, he had jumped at the noises of several small
    animals, drew his gun on a goat, and charged a falling twig.
    He looked up from the bushes as he heard a noise. His eyes adjusted to the
    low moonlight, he could barely see, but he could see well enough in the
    dark. He watched as something moved from behind some nearby trees. It stood
    upright, walking along. It limped as it did. It was too small to be a child,
    too large to be anything else. Drawing his pistol, he pointed it forward,
    watching as the creature made its way through the dirt, making small chattering
    noises. It seemed to be looking back as it walked.
    His head spun as the chicken, standing at the edge of the trees, let out
    a yell. It was picked up, tossed and shaken, feathers spreading over the
    area. A chunk of the corpse landed at his feet. Staring at the source, his
    eyes focused on another form crawling from the brush. The shape registered
    in his mind as it opened the large mouth, letting out a scream that
    shattered the air, the sound of a million tormented souls screaming in agony.
    The monster ran through the dirt, the smaller creature tripping as it tried
    to run. The larger monster moved fast, mouth open, letting out disgusting
    noises. It moved within feet of its prey, mouth open, ready to snap down,
    leaving it to the same fate as the last victim. His gun pointed forward,
    Cletus pulled the trigger. The loud scream of gunpowder exploding in the
    night, over and over, as his finger pulled back on the trigger repeatedly.
    He finally stopped after he had fired ten times.
    The larger creature lay dead on the ground, the smaller one stumbling to
    its feet. The lights came on in the house, a dog barking nearby. The small
    creature took a single look at him before it ran off. Stepping into the
    open, he jumped again as he heard another of the loud screams in the
    distance. He grabbed the call box from his pocket. "PEDRO! You there?"
    12:29 AM
    The animal sat on the table in the small building. The black blood
    dripped on the floor. Pedro looked it over in the light, taking in the
    features. Dark red skin, four legs with four large claws per foot, and
    a large head with no eyes. "I brought a few files along with me to
    study with the one I had on the Chupacabra. This one is NOT a myth...
    it's called a Krylakk," he explained. "Bastards are still alive, looks
    like." "I've heard the name. But I never thought I would see one up
    close!"
    "Yeah. We have one in captivity. They're dangerous. They eat everything,
    skin, bones, clothes, probably anything else they swallow," he added.
    Pedro ran to the small phone. Cletus stood in his way. "Whoa! Hold it,
    Mr. Martinez. I don't want this place full of locals... there's at least
    one more out there!"
    "But I must tell the Mayor! What should I say?" he shouted. "Tell him
    we have it under control!" Cletus screamed. "And don't mention _Chupacabra_!
    That's all that was out there!" He reloaded his weapon, heading for
    the door. "SENOR! Where are you going?" Pedro asked. He replied, "Back
    out there. Don't follow me!"
    12:47 AM
    Cletus stumbled through the area again, his flashlight off. He had
    heard one of the yells again, and made his way carefully, pistol ready.
    Edging along a hill, staying in the trees, he saw a slight movement in
    the woods beyond. He recognized the form, a meter tall creature on
    hind legs. He remained still. The creature looked him over, moving towards
    him in the dark. It stood next to him. He could make out the large eyes,
    the teeth, and the spines running along the back.
    Cletus Kasady was facing down a Chupacabra. It moved closer. Reaching
    out one of the small front paws, it touched the coat, letting out a
    small, faint growl. He sniffed the air himself. It smelled the same as
    burning gunpowder, though a bit faint. The creature didn't react to
    him. It knew he was not hunting it.
    They turned their heads to face a noise from a short distance away.
    Pulling the tiny flashlight, Cletus pointed it forward. It stood out
    among the plant life, the red skin clearly visible. The Chupacabra
    hissed in anger. Slowly, he pulled his pistol. This time, a silencer
    fit on the barrel. Three shots took the creature down with little noise.
    The Krylakk lay dead.
    He turned the flashlight to the Chupacabra. The gray skin, covered
    in spots, the reddish eyes, and the small teeth were clearly visible.
    Not far away, in a small opening, several of the creatures sat, each
    one awake. In the middle of the circle sat another Krylakk, dead. Small
    puncture wounds covered the body, but not tooth marks. They were claw
    marks. _'Of course... the Krylakks munch on a few of them, these things
    get their revenge. They're intelligent, too...'_
    He could hear growling in the distance. The noises of both creatures
    were distinct. The Chupacabras made short sounds, ones you would make
    taking air in. Krylakks were vastly different. They screamed an
    incredible cry, almost of pain. It was much louder. One you would make
    forcing air out. He headed for the growls, in the dark. His light had
    just burned out. _'Well, SHIT! How'm I supposed to-"_
    He drew his foot back in time to avoid the jaws. The flashlight
    fell, the impact activating the light once again. The light was
    simply cheap, it seemed. He could see three of the creatures. They
    had their heads turned towards him, despite their lack of vision. They
    could hear and smell him too easily. Pulling the pistol, he fired into
    the first, five shots killing it. Four more into the second, the
    creature dying as his gun went empty. The third ignored its brothers,
    walking forward, jaws snapping as Cletus tried to draw another clip.
    _'Screw this,'_ he thought. Dropping the weapon, he lunged,
    grabbing the monster by the head, squeezing the jaws together with
    his arms. If not for his enhanced strength, his arms would have been
    broken by now. Wrestling the weight of the Krylakk, he rolled it over,
    rolling himself for a better angle. Pulling on the jaws, bending his
    waist to draw the creature into place, he quickly twisted his upper body.
    He could hear the neck breaking, the creature take one final breath.
    2:09 PM
    Cletus finished placing his items in the bag. Pedro Martinez was
    making records of the creatures he had brought in. The one from earlier,
    and a second from the woods. Dragging it back must have been a nightmare.
    Each one must have weighed two hundred pounds or more. Loading the first
    one on the jeep took ten minutes. "Senor, how should I advise Mayor Soto?"
    "Simple... see one of those, shoot it. Don't try a capture. We have a
    live one already. You'll know their attacks," he replied. "But what of
    _El Chupacabras?_" Cletus picked up the bag, heading for the door. "That's
    something you'll have to work on yourself. Those are all I saw tonight.
    Now... I have a long walk ahead of me. I should meet the other jeep
    down the road in a few minutes.... remember, keep those rifles ready.
    I can't say for sure that I got 'em all!" He left, heading down the
    road until he met the second jeep.
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	3. Desert Sting


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 3- Desert Sting
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Friday, July 5th, 2002. 8:11 AM, Washington, D.C.
    General Peterson straightened his uniform, polishing each medal and
    every other piece of metal pinned to his suit. The wedding was still
    hours off, but he had nothing better to do. Bush had complained about
    his day off, of course. Frankly, he regretted not telling him off, even
    if he was the President. Let Colin Powell handle things.
    General Robert Peterson was also convinced the supposed war on
    terrorism didn't even demand his attention anymore. He was already
    convinced the basis of society was crumbling beyond repair. Nothing he
    could do would change that, best to just let it happen and pick up the
    pieces as they fall. He had seen it for the past three decades, and each
    year it only got worse.
    Of course, he never really told anyone. Best just to come out as far
    on top of this mess as possible. Let the masses run around and do as they
    will.
    12:14 AM, Arizona desert.
    He liked having the motorcycle back. His only reliable means of
    transportation, aside from government arranged flights, and he never
    learned how to drive. The basics were no real problem, after all, even
    with Jacobs's men operating the bus by remote, he still had to steer.
    Though in a way, he regretted learning to ride a motorcycle over proper
    automobile operation.
    But he traveled alone.
    He had promised to be at Jack's wedding. Still hours off, but the drive
    to the airport would still take at least an hour. He'd never hear the
    end of it if he didn't show up.
    _'What the...?'_ he thought, watching the action up the road. Semis toppling
    over about a quarter mile ahead. He came to a stop, watching. Three trailers,
    one on its side, the other being pushed back on its wheels. There is one
    constant about a typical wreck. It's that a toppled vehicle never rights
    itself while sitting still.
    He was probably the only law enforcement in the area, even if no one
    would believe him. Besides, he knew the situation was off. Someone had
    deliberately caused this wreck, and at the very least, he wanted to know
    why. He left the bike about halfway, running to the scene of the accident.
    He could hear someone tearing into the trailers. The drivers were most
    likely dead by now, no point in playing this safely. He drew a Desert
    Eagle from his coat.
    Whoever was here had already ripped into all the trailers. Cletus
    inspected one. Crates full of weaponry opened and rooted through already.
    He could hear the rummaging going on inside another. Quietly, he checked.
    "I know I'm in the desert, but this is ridiculous..." he said, causing
    his target to look up.
    "Aren't you a little out of your territory Gargan? Even if this IS
    Arizona... couldn't find any rocks to crawl under?" The Scorpion ignored
    the jokes. "Electro was right. You are a joke!" His tail swung, barely
    missing Cletus. Gargan was quick. He hadn't anticipated the tail being
    so fast. The blade had barely taken his arm off. Firing, each shot missed.
    The Scorpion had torn through the roof and was gone by the time he'd aimed.
    He dodged again stepping out of the trailer. The acid ate through the
    steel quickly, he didn't want to think of what it would do to him. "Get
    outta here, Kasady! This is none of your business!" "I don't even care
    why you're out here," he replied. "I think I'll just kill you and be
    done with it!"
    Cletus barely dodged the tail. The Scorpion had an advantage over him
    with it. Cletus would simply have to even the odds. He drew the Ingram,
    firing. He didn't bother to aim, he just waved it around as he shot.
    He checked the damage. Bullet holes through the side of one trailer like
    a hole punch. But no body. The acid landed at his feet. Gargan had taken
    to a roof before the bullets had rained.
    He'd had enough of this. He spotted a large rock along the roadside.
    At least four hundred pounds, by the size. He jumped for it. Lifting
    it, he chucked it at Gargan. He jumped, but the rock slammed his tail.
    The Scorpion tried to fire his acid again, but without success. The
    mechanism was damaged. Still, he could move the tail, and the blade
    would be more than enough.
    But not here. Gargan wanted him in the open. Away from here. All
    he had to do was run, he knew Kasady would follow. He shouted, "You
    ain't the Black Wings, are ya? Yer outta your league, little man!"
    It was enough. Cletus gave chase. The Scorpion kept a good pace,
    but staying close enough for encouragement. He let Cletus catch up,
    dodging bullets like raindrops while he kept a steady pace. He knew
    he would be tackled, the taunt would guarantee it. This was Cletus
    Kasady, after all. Reformed or not, Gargan expected him to stick to
    old habits and use his fists, especially when provoked. And
    especially if he couldn't shoot Gargan.
    He spun, the tail swinging. The blade sliced Kasady across the
    forehead. Blood poured from the cut. "HA! I thought you were
    simple-minded, Kasady! Even as Carnage you were predictable!" "Yeah?
    You never did any better against Spider-Man, in fact, you did worse!"
    he shouted, firing. Gargan dodged. the blood was in Kasady's eyes, he
    couldn't see. The tail flattened him, sending him to the ground.
    By the time he stood and wiped the blood from his face, the Scorpion
    was gone. A truck had pulled up to the wreckage, men loading the goods.
    Gargan jumped in the back of the truck before it sped off. Cletus fired,
    pointlessly. The truck was gone. No way he could catch up on his bike.
    He fired the remainder of the Ingram's clip into the air. He had lost.
    5:11 PM, Washington, D.C.
    "...I'm sorry, Mr. President, but I can not get out of this wedding.
    I'm one of only two guests invited," General Peterson explained.
    "Robert, I understand that, but this is the safety of the country we're
    talking about, and you're one of my top men. I need you at the
    conference tonight," President Bush replied.
    He rubbed his eyes. "Why? For my advice or so I can do the job myself?
    Between me and Powell, we ARE the anti-terrorism committee. But face it,
    we're not accomplishing a thing! We're eating soup with a fork."
    The President said, "I understand your frustration, but-" General
    Peterson left the Oval Office, unwilling to discuss this further.
    9:14 PM, Manhattan
    Cletus was glad the cut had healed in time for the wedding ceremony.
    He didn't want to explain to Jack what he was doing bandaged up. The
    ceremony had been small, Jack, Shriek, himself and General Peterson, and
    the judge to perform the ceremony. Not much talk afterwards, understandably.
    And aside from their desire to be alone, Cletus had business he had to
    take care of.
    "Any idea why the Scorpion would be robbing trucks in the middle of
    Arizona? Or who he'd be working for?" he asked. General Peterson looked
    puzzled. "Depends. What trucks do you mean? We had three robbed earlier
    today in Arizona, eastbound... drivers killed. You know something?"
    "Possibly. The Scorpion hit those trucks, tore them open. I was about
    a quarter mile behind them when it happened. Got into it with him, he
    lured me away long enough for another truck to pull up and grab stuff,
    then he ran off with them after he tried to scalp me with his tail,"
    he replied.
    "This is just great," Peterson said. "How did he even know where the
    trucks would be, let alone what they were carrying? And the bad part
    is, as soon as I mention the Scorpion, Bush will put it on the 'maybe'
    pile because it wasn't a terrorist hit."
    "It gets worse. He moves like lightning, I couldn't hit the bastard
    with an Ingram. His tail is a nightmare, he could've killed me if I'd
    been mortal. He's also completely nuts, and he has allies. The terrorists
    are not THIS organized, either... and I doubt the Scorpion would even
    work for them, he'd work for someone he could trust. It wouldn't hurt to
    keep an eye on Jameson, too. Gargan's wanted his head for a long time.
    I need to get in touch with Spider-Man about this, he may be able to help
    me on this," Cletus said.
    "One more thing," Cletus continued. "He seemed to know I'm the Black
    Wings." "That's even worse. We may have a leak somewhere, he may even
    know you're working for us. But I have no clue. I can try the usual
    list, Fisk, Osborn, Von Doom, but that'll most likely turn up nothing."
    General Peterson was not going to have a good day tomorrow.
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	4. Blood Ties


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 4- Blood Ties
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    December 8th, 2000. 2:35 PM, Manhattan
    "Oh, come on! You can put up more effort than THAT!"
    Spider-Man jumped in time to avoid being sliced in half. The crimson chaos
    spun and swung again, the second blade again coming closer to its target.
    "Okay, if you want to play rough..." He leapt, bringing both fists into
    Carnage's chest. The force knocked the murderer back, but barely phased him.
    The psycho cackled at the effort.
    "NICE! But I don't have time to PLAY!" he shouted. "I haven't given this
    new symbiote a full test yet! Ah..." Carnage stared like a kid on Christmas
    day as a car pulled in the alley. Springing, he landed on the hood, his
    right arm pulled back, the blade ready to plunge into the driver's heart.
    "Yeah... this new symbiote... this NEW symbiote... can..... NO!" he screamed,
    drawing back in panic. "This is a fake. My other half is still gone!"
    Falling back, Carnage fought an internal war, Cletus Kasady winning as
    the symbiote was forced from his body, screaming in its own pain as it
    poured down a nearby manhole. Standing, Cletus stared the wall crawler
    over, shouting, "I may have gotten rid of... the joke, but don't think
    you've-"
    Spider-Man silenced Cletus Kasady with a single blow.
    June 10, 2002. 11:48 PM, Washington, D.C
    Cletus Kasady awoke in his motel room. A dream? Not exactly, more like
    a moment replying itself in his head. The second symbiote from the Negative
    Zone, the one he'd abandoned for some reason. He had never figured out the
    cause for it, other than a conflict of interests between himself and the
    symbiote, at the time. He was, after all, a different person then.
    June 11th, 2002. 2:02 PM, Arizona
    Cletus sat down, looking over the stack of damage reports to the old
    farm house sitting in the middle of the desert. The same house he sat
    in right now, repairs complete. The phone rang. "Yeah?" The voice replied,
    "Cletus. I hate to call when you just got settled in... General Peterson
    wanted you notified of some strange activity you may be needed to
    investigate."
    "I'm listening," he replied.
    "Of course. Roughly twenty miles from the town of Tuweep, not too far
    from the edge of the Grand Canyon, a local resident has been harassed
    by a few men asking to buy his property. One of them went to the police,
    claiming to have been attacked by.... how shall I say this... some _THING_.
    The local man has refused police interviews. PLEASE, I know you just
    arrived, but if some creature is in the area, we need to find out."
    4:21 PM
    "Go away! I didn't see nothin'! How could I? I can't see nothin' anyways!"
    The old man tapped his cane as he turned from the door, slamming it shut
    in Cletus's face. _'Great... old guy's blind. I can tell THIS is going to be
    fun,'_ he thought. The heat was well beyond tolerable, and he figured
    searching the property would be pointless. The whole thing stank of a bad
    joke in the desert sun.
    He took another look at the house as he stepped towards his motorcycle.
    Something was staring through the window at him. Definitely not human, and
    definitely familiar. The shape disappeared instantly, but Cletus knew he
    had seen something. But in this heat, he could have seen anything. He left.
    "I don't believe it... it's him," the creature said. "Who cares?" the old
    man replied. "We don't need 'im..." "Stay here. I'm going to follow him."
    The form crept along, out the window. He shouted, angrily, "Oh, like I'm
    gonna LEAVE?"
    4:48 PM
    He looked down the chasm, the floor of the canyon seeming as close as
    it was far. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses, slipping them on. There
    was no one around for miles. At least, that's what he thought. In the
    distance, he could make out a vehicle headed his way. A black Mercedez,
    stopping feet from him. "You're a little off road, don't ya think?" he
    shouted at the car. A head peered out from the passenger's side. "HEY!
    You don't worry about us. Just keep your nose in your own business, and
    no one gets hurt," the mystery man shouted.
    "Someone's been spying on me..." he muttered, drawing his Ingram.
    "okay, get out. Come on, you pussies, get out..." The doors opened,
    three individuals pouring out. Each man wore torn clothing, tattoos
    covering their arms. Stepping closer, each drew a weapon, trained on
    him. "He can't shoot us all at the same time," the first said. "I say
    we waste him and dump the body down there." "Sounds good to me!" the
    second said.
    No one noticed the sand rising and slithering, or the movements by
    the crowd's feet. Before anyone could fire, however, this desert shape
    made itself known, as a spike rose from the sand, piercing one through
    the chest. The others stared in horror, Cletus looking on in disbelief.
    _'Oh, well... can't waste an opportunity'_ Firing, he took the second
    in the head. The third ran screaming, jumping in the car and speeding
    off. The area was clear.
    "Okay, I knew it. Come on out, I know what you are," he shouted. The
    sand stirred, the movement pouring into a single spot. Bubbling from
    the sand, a red liquid took shape into a large blob. On top, a familiar
    face took shape, staring at him. "Carnage is locked away," he said.
    "Long time," the form greeted. "Yeah, I know... thanks for the help,
    but I didn't need it. And if you want a home, I'm not for rent. I've
    had enough symbiotes."
    The symbiote writhed, taking shape above the sand, settling on a
    nearby rock. "Who said I needed a home? I have one..."
    "And where'd you learn to talk? For that matter, why are you here?
    Shouldn't the Negative Zone have swallowed you by now?" he asked. He
    further commented, "... why do I get the feeling I'm wasting my time?"
    "Cletus, you never got it, did you? You did back when you rejected
    me... I felt it. You were so hateful, you couldn't stand the sliver
    of goodness I had within me. I was Carnage by physical form, and it
    wasn't good enough... but I've heard about you. You changed since
    then. And I know all about Carnage. Some things that not even **YOU**
    know..."
    He turned, putting his gun away. "Good for you. Now, go back to
    wherever you crawled from. I have a job, and I plan on doing it, even
    if I have to roast in this heat!" "Just for the record, I didn't come
    here for- watch OUT!" The stab victim, laying wounded, was still alive.
    He had drawn a sawed-off shotgun. One shot was enough to knock Cletus
    back, sending him over the edge.
    **"Holy SHIT!"**
    Cletus opened his eyes, expecting to find himself on the bottom, in
    a bloody pile. He fould his leg wrapped in tendrils. "You are going
    to pull me up. When I get there, you will take me to where you've been
    staying. Understood?" "I do. I can feel it in your DNA... but I wasn't
    going to let you fall."
    5:31 PM
    "Look, I was just watching out for my home. I didn't hurt no one,"
    the old man complained. "He's been my eyes and a good pal to me for
    quite some time now." Cletus looked at the symbiote, resting in the
    corner behind a small chair. The house was full of nothing but old
    furniture and heirlooms, another old farm house in the middle of
    nowhere.
    "You don't realize how dangerous these creatures can be. Venom can
    barely keep a straight head since his drives him INSANE half the time...
    and I don't need to tell you what the Carnage symbiote was responsible
    for. As well as the few others... for that matter, we have no idea what
    this thing is," he explained. The symbiote asked, "Hey, can I speak up
    here?" The creature was crawling to the middle of the room.
    "Think about me however you want... but you know I'm barely one of
    those alien creatures. You saw it in your mind. Why else would you
    reject me when you were insane? You knew it when you- Carnage tried
    to kill trillions in the Negative Zone. Because I'm not Carnage.
    That's why you rejected me."
    The old man dropped to the floor as the glass behind him shattered.
    It happened suddenly, neither preparated for the sound of glass
    breaking, neither prepared for the blood. "No... No. **NO!**" the
    symbiote screamed. Cletus looked out a nearby window. The same car
    from earlier sat outside. He checked the old man on the floor. "Dead.
    Looks like the bullet went right through."
    "Well, let's go out there and-" "Stay here," Cletus ordered. He drew
    his weapons, heading for the front door. "But, we can do this faster!"
    the symbiote said. He shouted, "NO!"
    He kicked the door down, firing. As the hail of bullets ceased, he
    shouted, "You killed the old man who lived here. You're joining him."
    Before he could open fire again, he fell. His knee had been opened
    up by a single shot. They opened fire, all guns blazing. They drug
    him into the open, pulling his coat off. "Hey... not a single hole.
    I may have to keep this," one of them commented.
    He couldn't move, and he did no better breathing. Losing blood, his
    eyesight was also going. He was unable to fight as he was beaten.
    "Sonuva... he's STILL kicking! Hey, grab that rock! Smash his head
    in!"
    From inside, it watched as Cletus was abused. He felt the altered
    genetic structure, but wondered if it would help. He may live, but
    in his condition, it could take years to heal if his head was smashed
    open. It gathered itself on the windowsill, stretching towards the
    ground. Tendrils shot out, pouring into Kasady's wounds, until every
    last piece had crawled in. No one had noticed. _'Come on, Cletus...'_
    _'All right. Just follow my lead.'_ He immediately stood,
    leaping for the porch. The symbiote gave him the strength and speed,
    made him work through the pain. _'You should know this one,'_ he
    thought, pressing two fingers into his palm. A tendril fired from
    his wrist, engulfing his attackers.
    Another tendril gathered his coat. He was deciding what to do with his
    captives. "This property will either go to relatives or the government.
    Whoever sent you after this place won't get it. Tell me who it is, and
    I might let you live," he told them. They mulled it over. "Some woman.
    Said she was head of Omni-"
    Another bumped him, shouting, "shuddup, dumbass!" Cletus considered it.
    "Not a complete answer. Wanna try again?"
    No response. "Okay..." He got on his motorcycle, starting the
    engine. "Hey, what are ya doin'?" one of them asked. "Leaving you to
    bake out here. Unless you want to answer me," he replied. They didn't.
    "Listen, we're dead either way, let's not give him the satisfaction,"
    one said.
    Cletus took it as a _no_. He left.
    8:41 PM, Washington, D.C.
    "I'm not sure. All I got was a woman, head of omni-something. They
    wouldn't tell me the rest," Cletus explained to General Robert Peterson.
    "Wonderful. All I can do is check every company or group with 'omni'
    in their name, see which are run by women. It'll be a waste of time
    though. What about that symbiote?"
    "I'm going to keep it, for now, see how it goes," Cletus answered. "If
    it IS different from the basic symbiotes, this may be a useful partnership.
    Besides... these abilities are useful on their own, might not be a bad
    thing."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    

* * *


	5. Time Decay


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 5- Time Decay
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    June 22, 2002. Buffalo, New York, 10:12 AM
    "Wow, this place smells...."
    The flashlight shone off the dark recesses of this long forgotten building.
    The walls showing age, with the paper long peeled away and holes rotting
    through. The wiring shot, the windows boarded up. Rather well. Someone wanted
    the lights kept out of this place.
    Shoving a closet door open, the smell almost overpowered police officer
    Jacob Denton. Nothing could describe it, short of the smell of something
    long dead. The the light found a small shelf, placed so high it was almost
    invisible against the ceiling. Reaching up to investigate, a small slip of
    paper came out of the crevasse. It was stained yellow. Drawings covered it,
    but nothing seemed to mean anything.
    Making his way into the remnants of the living room, he almost tripped
    over something. The flashlight revealed an old vacuum cleaner hose,
    stretched out. It looked to be a rather old model. _'Man, is it DARK in here!'_
    He tried to open one of the windows, but it was no good. The boards over
    the window were on too tight. He tried knocking some off from the inside,
    but they would not give. Giving up, he moved to another closet. It slid
    open with ease. His eyes widened far as he saw what was inside.
    "Help me! HELP! GET IT AWAY!"
    He ran screaming from the house, his partner barely jumping out of the
    way. Officer Denton writhed on the ground, babbling. "Jake! Calm down!
    What happened?" his partner asked. "BOBBY! RUN! It's horrible! It...
    *hack*..." He began coughing severely, spitting up blood. People began to
    gather in a small crowd. Reaching the cruiser, he called in for an
    ambulance. Running to the door to investigate, he found it shut and locked.
    Washington, D.C., The Pentagon, 10:30 AM
    "Now, hold on, Charlie.... repeat that last part again," General
    Robert Peterson said, scribbling down notes. "All windows boarded up
    securely... no light whatsoever inside. Okay... and this piece of
    paper? I see... what about the officer?" He jotted down more onto his
    note pad, listening intently.
    "That... hmm... I'll get back to you later. Thanks, Charlie," he said,
    hanging up. He tapped the pencil against his teeth gently, considering
    the information. Finally, he grabbed the receiver and pressed the
    auto-dial. "Yes, this is Robert Peterson. Get me Agent Henry Johnson
    immediately. It's an emergency!"
    10:47 AM
    Agent Johnson entered the small office, taking a seat. "Agent, we have
    a small... situation up north," the General explained. "Something that
    your expertise may prove some use in handling.
    "This small house is a mystery. As of last week, it was a normal, small
    suburban home. Until the windows were boarded up. The officer who
    investigated inside is now severely ill. What he did manage to tell us
    was that this house looks rather old on the inside. I'm having blueprints
    pulled up, but somehow, I doubt a house can age that fast. Now, there's
    something else described there. They found it on the officer after he
    evacuated the scene."
    Agent Johnson took the report. "A soiled piece of paper? Hmm... could be
    something. How bad is it?"
    "They don't know. They said it was as if he was in a severe stage of
    Ebola. In only ten minutes of exposure... I'm not too happy about this.
    I want you to take a short trip up there and see what the situation is.
    But don't enter that house. If there is a virus, or something in there
    that's this deadly, we can tackle it later with better means, AFTER we
    learn what exactly it is."
    1:02 PM, Buffalo
    Agent Johnson inspected the boards carefully. Fresh cut, held in place
    by nails which showed no signs of rust. They matched the house. Nice
    paint, with fresh siding and kept clean. No cobwebs, no insect nests he
    could spot. The lawn showed a bit of growth, but nothing horrible.
    "Officer..." One of the police officers guarding the stretched out
    plastic tape walked towards the house. "What happened to the residents?"
    he asked.
    "Well, we're not sure. Joe and Mary Richards, newlywed couple which
    moved in three months ago. Rather nice people. They've disappeared,
    though. Six days ago... well, these boards showed up. Funny, no one saw
    anyone hammering them down. They just stuck out one morning. And we
    only got inside the house this morning. The door's hard to open, and we
    can't get in the back at all. We've tried prying those boards off, but
    no luck. It's like... tell me, why would the NSA be here? I thought you
    guys handled other stuff?"
    "We do..." he said. He continued to eye the house as he walked. "But
    one of my superiors is taking this very seriously. I want to get someone
    in there with a video feed. We'll need airtight suits... after what
    happened to one officer already."
    "Right... but, we really don't have anything like that," the officer
    said. "I'll make the arrangements. Meanwhile, I want to examine that
    piece of paper."
    3:24 PM
    Two men, in sealed environmental suits, inspected the interior, making
    their way through by night vision in the darkness. The door had been hard
    to pry open, but it gave eventually. A single cable ran through the opened
    door, sending out a basic video signal from the headsets each man wore.
    _"Okay... get a close look at the boards over the windows,"_ Agent Johnson
    ordered. The pictures transmitted back were fuzzy in the artificial green
    hue, but the decay could be made out. The window boards, and the entire
    house, looked a hundred years old.
    _"Good. Now, check the nearest closet, and be careful."_ They examined
    the open closet, taking note of the small shelf. As they checked it over,
    something fell. "Holy crap! Get it off!" one man screamed. He shook his
    arm, the object falling. Bending down slowly, they could see a rather large
    spider. _"Be very careful. Don't get close to it, kill it if you have to."_
    They examined it carefully, watching it, waiting for it to make a move.
    It never did. _"What's wrong?_ Agent Johnson asked. "Nothing. It's just
    a dead spider," the second replied. One of them jabbed it with their glove.
    The body shell crumbled. _"All right. I've seen enough. Get out of there
    now."_
    5:56 PM
    "All right... what was **SO** important that I had to haul all the
    way up here?"
    Cletus made his way to the small gathering on the lawn. "You look
    like hell," Agent Johnson stated. "Don't remind me..." Cletus remarked.
    Several days of facial hair, combined with the rings under his eyes,
    indicated he hadn't slept very well the past few days. Agent Johnson
    had heard about his recent binge on crime, and it showed. "They told
    you about the inside of that house?" he asked. "Mmmm hmmm," Cletus
    replied. "Any idea what I'm supposed to be looking for?"
    "None," Agent Johnson replied. Cletus eyed the front door, scanning
    the house. It looked rather normal, aside from the boards on the
    windows. "Okay. I'm going in. Got the night-vision?" Agent Johnson
    answered, "Got a pair ready. I'll get a suit ready and-" "Screw it,"
    Cletus said. "I'll take the goggles. I have a flashlight and..."
    He pulled a pistol from his coat, pulling the slide. "Okay. Want a
    mic to us?" Agent Johnson asked. "Why not?"
    He entered. The door slammed behind him. He flipped on the night
    vision, giving himself a clear view. The house reminded him of the
    old boys home, though much worse. Checking the ceiling over, he didn't
    notice the vacuum cleaner until he had stepped on it. His foot went
    right through it. Bending down to examine, he saw the metal casing was
    so far decayed, it shattered without effort. "Okay guys... this is
    definitely weird," he commented.
    He checked the halls thoroughly, moving towards a door. He opened
    it to find the remains of a skeleton, so far gone, only bits remained.
    "GUYS! I thing we found one of the missing couple. Or, what's left."
    _"What did you find?"_ came the response. "What's left of a
    skull... some ribs, maybe some chunks of spine and other assorted
    bits... in a hall closet. Definitely decomposing for a while," Cletus
    answered. _"You sure? They only went missing a week ago,"_ Agent
    Johnson said.
    "How the hell do I know? But if the rest of this house went that fast,
    what'd you expect? I'm going to try to find the basement," he shot
    back. He passed the kitchen. The table had fallen apart, the door had
    fallen off the fridge. As he walked, he noticed something missing.
    "I've noticed there aren't any cobwebs... this place should be full
    of 'em. No mice or rats, either," he said. "No bugs, no noise..."
    Spotting another door, he tried to open it. It wouldn't move. Two
    claws sprouted from his right hand, tearing the door apart. He'd found
    the basement. "Turning off mic transmission a sec," he said. Flipping
    a small switch, he removed his goggles and investigated the stairs with
    the flashlight. _'What do you think?'_ he thought. The symbiote,
    merely thinking, replied, _'I think we'd fall and hurt ourselves...
    those steps don't look like they'd hold anything'_
    _'Figures... what about that pipe? Tendril?' 'That pipe would probably
    go the way that vacuum did. Check the wall,'_ the symbiote responded. He
    knocked. It seemed fairly solid, considering. _'We'll stick, then,'_ he
    replied. Climbling along the wall, he landed safely on the concrete floor.
    Returning his goggles, he checked the area. His mic flipped back on as
    fast as he could reach the switch. "Found the second body. Same as the
    last. This one's in the basement," he said. He scanned the rest of the
    basement. Junk remained. Some of it has rusted solid, some had crumbled
    into piles of debris.
    "Huh?"
    He looked around quickly, swearing he'd seen something move. Nothing.
    He made his way to the bones, eyeing them for any signs of how they
    died. The movement caught him again. He was halfway prepared this time,
    searching for anything that may be moving. A blur passed again, this
    time, followed by a webline. The line hit the wall, splattering into a
    fine coating. But, it caught nothing. It was then he began to lose his
    view completely. The night vision was dying on him. "The night vision's
    out, using the flashlight," he said.
    _"WHAT? That had a fresh battery!"_ Agent Johnson shouted over
    the headset. Pulling the goggles off and tossing them aside, he turned
    the flashlight on. The goggles, from what he could tell, were falling
    apart. "Okay, I'm freaked out now..." Something moved, again. He shot a
    stream of webbing, coating most of the basement in the process. He'd hit
    nothing. "Guys... there is SOMETHING down here!" _"Get out now! We'll-"_
    He lost the audio. Throwing down the headgear, he saw it shatter.
    "Your life..." a voice hissed. He spun. He'd heard something, he knew
    it. _'Cletus...'_ the symbiote said. _'Yes?'_
    _'Shall we?'_ it asked. _'Yes, we shall. NOW!'_
    He jumped, hanging onto the wall and throwing himself towards the
    basement door. His foot hit the top step, the board cracking under him.
    A quick tendril drew him into the hall. Bolting towards the door, he
    stumbled as something hit him. "You... can't drain... GET OUT!"
    Agent Johnson and several officers jumped as Cletus flew out the door,
    screaming. He hit the street outside. "What happened?" an officer asked.
    "Well... something's inside that house," he replied. "It's fast, it can
    talk... and it threw me out."
    6:40 PM
    "This keeps getting worse, I can tell. Okay, what'd you find out?"
    General Peterson has only just arrived, clearly not happy. "Whatever's
    in there either moves incredibly fast, or... the place is also
    completely dark inside. Everything's rotten. I think whatever's in
    there hates light, too," Cletus answered. "Good, Cletus.. so, we open
    that house up," the General said.
    Cletus remarked, "Fat chance." Cletus walked to the side of the house,
    Peterson following. "It's like the outside of the house is rock solid.
    We tried drilling, nothing. And some of those window boards are held on
    by screws, but they won't come out. They think the screws were jabbed
    into the wood like the nails. But..."
    "Yes?" the General asked. "The inside of that house is rather soft. I
    could try punching through from there... but I don't think we have
    anything for the job. Bullets might lodge in, and something slow....
    plus, we have these houses around the site. Besides, it's almost dark,"
    Cletus explained. "Hmm... I may have an idea. We'll keep an eye on this
    place overnight. Tomorrow morning, we'll try something. We just need
    the right tools."
    June 23rd, 10:10 AM
    The sun was bright above, perfect for the operation about to unfold.
    The house had proved no problem overnight, but everyone was eager to
    find out what had happened to this place. "SIR! Just got the local
    weather report. They're reporting rain. What do you suggest?" a private
    aked. "I suggest we go ahead as planned. If it rains, we can pull back
    until later. Cletus needs that sun, and we don't have a lot of time...
    speaking of which..."
    A large truck pulled up the road, rumbling the houses along the street.
    Stopping, two men jumped from the back. They unloaded a large case.
    "Cletus!" General Peterson shouted. He ran to the truck, eyeing the metal
    case. It opened to reveal a rather large gun.
    "The HK-452, antitank cannon. Or, as I like to call it, the crater
    maker. Newest off the line. It fires vibranium shells. You familiar with
    it?" he asked. Cletus replied, "no."
    "Vibranium absorbs vibrations, making it a useful shock absorber. And
    as a bullet, it'll go through everything but adamantium. Vibranium has
    a flaw, too. Once it absorbs too much, it explodes. This gun vibrates
    the metal to the point that it almost always explodes when it hits a
    hard target. If these don't go through those walls, nothing will."
    He picked it up. It was shorter than an average assault rifle, but much
    larger. The laser sight under the barrel would prove useful. The gun was
    also clip loaded, with a fresh clip already inserted. Three more loaded
    ammo clips sat in the case. It wasn't very heavy for a gun that size,
    either, he noted. "Each clip only holds three shots. They need a lot
    of padding to keep from going off. And this pretty much represents all
    the vibranium shells we have right now. We'll keep in radio contact,
    let you know in case something's flying overhead. Remember, fire upwards
    only. You have a pistol?" he asked.
    "Yeah... probably wouldn't do me any good against whatever's in
    there, but what the hell?" Cletus said.
    He adjusted his mic headset, grabbing a pair of night vision goggles.
    Stepping up to the door, he found it wouldn't open. Ramming into it
    with full force, it smashed inward, landing him on the floor. The door
    slammed shut behind him. He turned his goggles on. "Looks like a good
    place to start..."
    Raising the barrel of the weapon to the ceiling, he took careful aim.
    Something was there, however, and distracted him. Something was moving
    around, watching him. He focused again on the ceiling, only to lose
    his aim as something grabbed the barrel. He wrestled against the pull,
    fighting something. Tendrils flew forward, swiping madly, but hitting
    nothing. Tearing free, he pointed forward, in anger, and fired. The
    shell splintered the celing, through the roof, a circular beam of sunlight
    cutting into the room.
    Something screamed out in pain. He could hear it backing away from him.
    He aimed by sound, listening for movement. Quickly, he pointed above the
    sound and fired again. Light poured down, something barely visible. It
    had a basic shape to it, nothing more. It vanished into the darkness, but
    it's cries of pain could still be heard.
    "This thing definitely hates light. I'm going to fire a few more rounds,"
    he said. _"Keep it up,"_ came the reply.
    He followed the noises, reaching a wall. He decided a beam cutting
    across the room could be fairly useful. Aiming at the wall, angling up,
    he fired another shot. The beam cut through the room. By now, the light
    was bright enough to cast a few shadows. He reloaded. "I.... will... KILL
    YOU!" the voice shouted. The creature wrestled him to the ground. It
    could fight him, but he could not fight back. His attacker had no body.
    He watched as it picked up the gun by the barrel.
    "Oh, no you don't," he shouted. He knew what was going to happen.
    Before it could, though, he sprang, his hand squeezing down on the trigger.
    The hole in the ceiling won him his freedom, and more cries of pain from
    the creature. But, it was not through fighting him. The gun was slapped
    out of his hand, hard. It fired as it landed, tearing a hole in the front
    door. "GODDAMMIT! Cletus, what the hell just-"
    _"Save it!" he shouted into the headset. "This thing's PISSED!"_ The
    light was almost too much. He could tell it had run away. Noticing the
    hole in the door, he had an idea. "You guys bring any hand grenades?"
    _"No... but, we have some C-4, already prepared to go off"_ Agent Johnson
    replied. "Pass it through that hole in the door," Cletus said. Taking
    the explosive, he held it by a tendril. He rose it to the ceiling, finding
    rough center. He aimed.
    "NOOOOO!" the creature screamed out as he fired. The shell hit the C-4,
    setting it off. The explosion tore the roof apart, flooding the house
    ith sunlight. He was buried in a pile of rubble. "What the HELL just
    happened in there?" General Peterson asked. Agent Johnson replied, "I
    don't know..."
    Cletus pulled himself from the wreckage. Half the house had collapsed
    around him. The damage done by this creature was evident, even through
    the damage caused by the explosion. A few men helped him up. "Is it...
    done?" "I think- WAIT! The basement!" he shouted.
    He ran to the basement door, bits of hallways remaining above it.
    The door had fallen in. Light poured in, but one dark corner remained.
    Something was resting in it. "Laugh now... when night comes, I will
    merely move on..."
    "Not likely," he said. His hand shaping into an axe blade, he tore
    into the wall. The wood crumbled. He ripped into the wall until light
    filled the corner. "No... NO! IT BURRRRNS! NOOOOOOooooooooooo........"
    Whatever had been in that corner disappeared, it's scream fading.
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	6. I Have Seen The Face Of Hate part 1


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 6- I Have Seen The Face Of Hate, part 1
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    June 23, 2002. Washington, D.C., 7:23 AM
    "Hold him back! One guess what he's after, and I don't want him
    near it! Shoot to kill!"
    Gunfire tore into the attacker as he ripped through the facility,
    brushing off his injuries. "Get flamethrowers in here now! I want
    Venom put down!"
    He was after Carnage. His other's desire to once again feed on it,
    to take back what was stolen. And no government facility, however
    well armed, would hold him from it. He screamed out, "We want Carnage!
    Give it to us NOW!" "FIRE!" came the command. He dodged the hail of
    bullets, leaping past them. He ran down the hall, tearing open a
    pair of steel security doors. He saw it in front of him, across the
    room. The red liquid, which he knew came from his own alien half.
    Scientists were tossed aside, bullets in his back ignored as he forced
    his way to the container. "VENOM! Do not open that container! If you
    do, we will be forced to-"
    He ripped the lid off. The Carnage symbiote didn't hestiate.
    Buffalo, NY. 10:56 AM
    "What the HELL did you just say?" General Peterson shouted. "What-
    why wasn't I notified earlier? I'm on my way back now. When I get
    down there, you'd better have a good explanation for this..." He ran
    to the trucks loading debris. "Cletus!" he yelled out.
    He turned from the truck, facing his employer. "Bad news... just got
    the word that your friend Venom tried to steal the Carnage symbiote...
    it happened this morning. Some genius decided not to let me in on this.
    I'm heading to DC, Agent Johnson's coming with me. For now, stay here
    and help the cleanup."
    "NO! I'm going and-" General Peterson simply said, "Please... until
    I know the details, I'd rather not send you off on some hunt. Just...
    I have to go." Cletus just knew today was going to be one of those
    days.
    Washington, D.C., 11:34 AM
    "Well, someone's getting fired for this. Now, who's the idiot I get
    to fire?" "General, we weren't prepared for anything like this," the
    head of security said, defending his job. "Come inside, please."
    Peterson hated this guy. Security Chief Roger Ingersol, always making
    some sort of excuse when something happened. He'd waited to get rid of
    him with proper grounds. Peterson had found his man to fire. "How many
    casualties?" he asked.
    "Seventeen dead, thirty-eight wounded. Most of the wounded couldn't
    be moved out, so we had to set up a temporary hospital."
    He looked over the living, lying on beds set up all over. Most too
    hurt to move, some unconscious, some probably wouldn't make it more
    than a few hours. This continued when he reached the floor below, and
    on through the labs. The room was filled with the injured. He paused
    at one bed. "Wait... I know him..." "Sir? Oh... Name's Eddie Brock,"
    Ingersol replied.
    "I know that! He broke in here. Why is he laying in this bed? And
    where's..." He noticed the container. "...Carnage?" he finished,
    disappointed. "That's... the problem. Venom didn't kill anyone, or
    really harm anyone, as far as we can tell. It was-" Peterson slammed
    Ingersol into the nearest wall.
    "You're responsible for this! Do you know how much blood is on your
    hands? Do you know what your incompetence will do to countless lives?
    Because you didn't do your JOB, that monster is free! You're fired!
    And you'll be lucky if I don't have you executed for treason!"
    11:41
    "WHAT! I'm on my way down there now!" Cletus threw the phone down.
    The trucks barreled down the highway, headed for home. They were
    passing through New Jersey, making decent time. Hopefully, they
    could move faster. "Hey, guys, something just-"
    In the split second between the radio call and the explosion of
    the right rear tire, Cletus knew exactly what was happening. It
    had found him, somehow. Moved as fast as it could, toward him. The
    truck flipped, throwing him and the driver around inside the cab.
    Skidding on its side, it was lurched forward as the truck behind
    collided. Followed by the third, unable to stop. The pile of metal
    flew down the road, taking out several passing cars. The surrounding
    forest was littered by flying metal and debris.
    It was at least another minute before the entire mass came to a
    stop. He waited. Nothing. The sound of a horn that would not shut
    off, nothing more. How long had it lasted? Ten seconds? Ten minutes?
    He couldn't tell. He pulled himself from the cab, the door opening
    upward. His ribs hurt. He checked the driver. Too much blood. He fell
    to the ground. "Coat... in the back..."
    He grabbed the Ingram. He was in too much pain to walk. Even his
    symbiote offered no aide. He crawled along the ground. He was sure
    one of his legs was broken. His coat was in the back. It may offer
    some shielding, and he'd had it stocked with weaponry. Plus, he still
    had the Crater Maker.
    Halfway. Movements were painful, but his healing factor was working.
    Slowly.
    A foot came down near his head. He recognized it. Too late to react.
    Something tore his back open, through his chest. It held him to the
    ground. "Well, well... Cletus Kasady... I'd ask how you were doing,
    but I don't really care!" the creature shouted. "You can't kill me,
    and you know it... besides... you don't have your dark god around..."
    "Oh, him... I don't need him. Neither did you, for that matter." He
    tried to raise his gun, but a tendril grabbed it from him. "They lied
    to you! All of them! The priests, the books, your government! They
    thought they could make you trust them. They wanted you to become their
    puppet..."
    "Wh... what?" letus asked. He coughed up blood as he spoke. It was
    hard to breathe, and he knew Carnage saw it.
    "You dense little man! Domientius never used you! He didn't even show
    up until you got me back! Speaking of that. Venom's probably dead
    right now, too. Don't you get it? You were never some demon's pawn
    for world conquest when you came out screaming! You were the way you
    were!" Carnage shouted out.
    "No..." "YES! You killed all those people because you wanted to!
    And you enjoyed it!" Carnage again gloated. "You're... ly... lying,"
    Cletus stuttered. "No... now, it's time to get rid of you, and- huh?"
    The blade was forced out, pushing Carnage back. Carnage dropped the
    gun. Grabbing it, Cletus rose, taking a shot. The bullets split
    Carnage's skull. The next shot jammed. In pain, he took his only
    option. He stood, facing Carnage down.
    "Well, WELL! So, the little hero CAN'T let go... is that the other
    symbiote?" Carnage asked. The symbiote pulled back, revealing a corpse.
    It closed around the face once again. "Now, I have something to do,
    and I don't have time for this pathetic act-"
    Cletus tackled the symbiote, knocking him back. As Carnage gathered
    himself off the ground, Cletus ran. He ducked inside the trailer.
    "That's IT! I have HAD IT! Cletus, get out here and take what you
    deserve! Your legacy!"
    Carnage jumped on top of the truck, tearing it open. A gun shot
    broke his concentration. The shell tore through Carnage, taking out
    most of the torso he'd been using. A second split his left shoulder
    open. Reeling, he had no time to dodge the C-4 bomb tossed at him,
    sticking in the symbiotic mass.
    "See you in Hell..."
    A final shell ignited the explosive, tearing the trailer to shreds.
    Cletus wasn't sure which was louder, the explosion or the symbiote's
    screaming. Not that it mattered. Carnage was either dead, or close to
    it. He coated himself in a symbiotic layer and ran, though taking his
    share of shrapnel in the blast. The smoke cleared. Carnage was huddled
    in a pile. "No... it... can't happen this... way. No... I must... have
    that..."
    Cletus heard sirens. Police, ambulances, maybe others. Carnage,
    gathering his strength, jumped backwards, taking a path through the
    woods. Cletus was in too much pain to follow. His symbiote returned to
    his blood. A small took the form of his shirt, hopefully long enough to
    hide his injury.
    Washington, D.C. 4:22 PM
    Henry Johnson walked with Cletus down the hall of the Pentagon's bottom
    level. Both men moved rapidly, ignoring others in their way. "Stop!"
    Cletus demanded. "Yes?" Agent Johnson asked. "I have something to ask.
    Carnage told me... never mind. Just... NEVER MIND!"
    They headed down the hall, stopping at General Peterson's office door.
    "Carnage dies. We find him, he dies. I don't care what your orders are.
    Understand me?" Kasady asked. Agent Johnson replied, "Yes, but-"
    He grabbed Agent Johnson and shoved him against the wall. "YOU FUCKING
    LIED TO ME! You and your worthless religion! How DARE you people lie to
    me and use me as your puppet? You're just too lazy to do your own job!"
    "What- what are you talking about?" he asked.
    "YOU KNOW! He never used me, you people did! That THING never inhabited
    my body! You needed a pawn because you wouldn't fight back, is that
    it? He wasn't even a threat, you just kept him around to keep me on a
    leash!" Cletus shouted.
    "Excuse... me. EXCUSE ME!" He pushed Cletus out of the way, slugging
    him. "We never told you anything about Carnage!""FUCK CARNAGE! You know
    damn well I mean Domientius!" Agent Johnson replied, "Domientius? We
    never lied about that! How could we! Even the high priests read the
    prophetic note found... and... Cletus? CLETUS! Snap put of it! This
    is what Carnage wants!"
    "Huh...? Oh..." Cletus slumped against the wall. "I'm sorry... Carnage
    told me that Domientius never possessed me. Is that true?" he asked.
    "I... I'm not sure anymore. I believed it, but, how could there be a
    prophetic note telling about it?"
    The door opened. General Peterson stuck his head out. He eyed the two.
    "...what the hell is going on out here? Get inside, now!" he ordered.
    The two men entered the office. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that...
    now, Cletus, I'm sending you to Manhattan immediately. Definite lead on
    Carnage. As to Eddie Brock, he's still in a coma. Any idea why he'd
    break in like that?"
    "He ate the symbiote once before. He was probably trying to do it again,"
    Cletus said. "Understandable... I think we need to separate him from his
    symbiote. I'm starting to consider having these symbiotes destroyed. Yours
    doesn't cause any sort of mental damage, but it's from a different source.
    These other two.. fine, I'm going to hate myself, but what was that about
    in the hall?" he asked.
    "Well... Carnage told me that Domientius never possessed me" Both men
    could see the General silently utter a string of obscenities.
    "Wonderful... he did this to mess with you, right?"
    "Yeah," Cletus replied. They watched another string of obscenities being
    mouthed. "Great... well, until you find proof otherwise, assume he's
    lying. This _IS_ Carnage, after all. Now, as to this lead, we've wasted
    too much time. Come with me," he ordered. They followed him out of the
    office and to an elevator. Stepping in, Cletus was handed a folder.
    "Carnage attacked a prisoner transport fifteen minutes ago. He was after
    the... cargo," General Peterson explained.
    Cletus opened the folder. he saw a photo of the man Carnage freed.
    "Electro..."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	7. I Have Seen The Face Of Hate part 2


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 7- I Have Seen The Face Of Hate, part 2
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    June 23, 2002. Manhattan, 5:56 PM
    "You can back out... I'd rather you did, actually," he said. Cletus
    looked over the edge, to the city below. Still undisturbed, still safe.
    "I can't do that. I can't stand by... I can't hide. Carnage is my
    responsibility," Spider-Man replied. "Maybe... I need to tell you what
    he did to Eddie," Cletus said.
    Spider-Man kept his watch on the city, but kept listening. "He's not...?"
    "No," Cletus replied. "But, they don't know when he'll wake up. And
    Carnage... he's not using a human host. I don't know if we can stop
    whatever it is. His mind.... isn't human. It's that symbiote. It's become
    intelligent somehow."
    "Anything else I should know?" Parker asked. Cletus spotted a suitable
    spot to fire a tendril. "...not right now," he said. He dropped from the
    roof of the Empire State Building, stopping himself as a tendril shot
    out, the momentum swinging him forward. Spider-Man was not far behind.
    Manhattan, 42nd Street. 6:06 PM
    A manhole cover slid off, a pair of eyes looking outward. The street
    was quiet enough, but there were enough people along the sidewalks. He
    pulled himself to the street, and as people began to notice, Electro let
    off a charge powerful enough to envelop the area. Every human, pet, car,
    and electrical appliance in the field felt the power flowing. In seconds,
    pedestrians were out cold, and nearby cars had wrecked into local
    businesses. "ALL CLEAR!" he shouted.
    Carnage jumped to the street above, admiring his new partner's work.
    "Kind of unfair, but it should draw wussy out. I know he's here... but I'm
    going to see how many people I can kill first," Carnage muttered. He
    grabbed an older woman by the collar of her dress. Before he slung his
    arm, he looked at Electro. "WELL?"
    "Help yourself. I'm a criminal, not a murderer," Electro replied. "Fine,
    go loot or something. MORE FOR ME!"
    6:11 PM
    Carnage had piled up the bodies while Electro kept the police occupied.
    But Carnage was losing his patience. "Screw this! Where the hell is he?
    Not like him to- well, well... about TIME!" he said as he spotted the two
    heading towards him, coming through the air. He knew Cletus was making
    a straight line towards him. "Hold the wall crawler... but I want him
    ALIVE! Cletus is mine..." Carnage ordered.
    Spidey swung, kicking Electro into a wall. Carnage sighed. But, managed
    to avoid the same fate by dodging his attacker. He sprung towards Cletus,
    blades swinging. Cletus matched them with his own symbiotic claws, keeping
    the monster at bay. He managed to dodge a quick electrical burst. "Hold,
    still, Cletus! I can't have you jumping around!"
    "Why? Wait, don't answer. I don't really care!" Kasady shouted.
    Spider-man, meanwhile, took down Electro with a single blow. Carnage
    wasn't thrilled. He especially didn't like the military vehicles
    approaching. "Okay, new plan..." Dodging his former host, Carnage held
    onto the face of a nearby building, firing a tendril, swinging wide
    enough to grab Electro. Clear of the heroes, he held onto a wall, long
    enough for Cletus to see him. "It's a trap..."
    Spider-Man said, "Probably, but-" "STAY HERE! Carnage is my problem,"
    Cletus demanded. He followed, firing his own tendrils to keep up the
    pace with the symbiote. Carnage moved faster than he'd hoped, though,
    flying through the city faster than Cletus could keep up. "Electro, spot
    me a good place to- aww, dammit!" A police helicopter had caught up with
    the party. It hovered near Carnage. "Surrender immediately! Set down-"
    "**SCREW THIS!**" he screamed. Small spikes flew from the costume,
    taking out the rotors. Carnage kept moving as Cletus stopped. His
    tendrils caught the falling chopper, wrapping around the mass to act
    as a net. He lowered it several stories to the ground, but kept his
    eyes on his former self. The copter safe, he followed. He knew where
    they went, chasing after was a matter of catching up before they
    disappeared.
    He landed on a rooftop. He _HAD_ lost them. He eyed the city, but
    his concentration was off. Saving the helicopter meant losing his
    target, and possibly more lives to the creature. He forgot to watch his
    back. He noticed the sounds behind him, but he was too late. A pair of
    hands grabbed his head. He was lit up by thousands of volts. Electro
    had him. Cletus couldn't even think, let alone react. The pain was
    unbearable, burning from the inside. His symbiote couldn't take the stress
    either, pouring to the rooftop and leaving its host. The symbiote helpless,
    and Cletus limp, Electro threw him aside.
    "Nice job," Carnage said. "Now, I won't kill you. Go watch for the
    spider. I have work to do." Carnage grabbed Cletus, staring at the face
    of the man he was. "This is for your own good, Cletus... and mine." The
    symbiote stretched out, enveloping Kasady, It left the corpse it had
    used for a body, coating Cletus in a blanket of red. The outer skin
    seeped in. Electro shouted, "Hey, Carnage! Web-slinger moving up fast!"
    No response. He turned to see Cletus standing face to face with him.
    "Good. I'm gonna need a few minutes to... complete things. Remember, I
    want him alive." He stepped back, leaving Electro to deal with Spider-Man.
    And that, he did. The two traded punches, Spidey avoiding short electrical
    bursts, Electro dodging web lines. "Very nice... Spider-Man, after I
    deal with THIS, I'll tie up a few loose ends with you," the voice said.
    "Cletus, stop fighting me. I can fell you trying! it won't work..."
    Spider-Man caught a glimpse of Cletus, watching him. The look in his
    face was all wrong, but too familiar. He knew something was very wrong.
    He slugged Electro, hard. The slack body lying on the roof, Spidey took
    his chance. Electro was held down by webbing. He wasn't moving anytime
    soon. He stayed well away from Cletus.
    "What's wrong, SPIDER-MAN? Huh? What?" Carnage shouted. "All that work
    Cletus did to make up for the past, worthless? I hope so... I had to work
    at getting this body back. And his mind... what do you hate more? That I
    ruined him? Or that I have this indestructible body! As I was promised!"
    "You're not Cletus," Parker said. "Not yet," Carnage replied. "He's
    still in dream land. I just have to get inside his head. I have HIM stored
    away! His mind before... he will be resurrected! Come on, stop me! Don't
    just stand there, stop me!"
    He stayed back. He knew his chances were small. Cletus was an immortal
    now, and with the symbiote operating the frame, it had a powerful weapon
    at its disposal.
    "Smart man! You're waiting for something... you know if you rushed me,
    you'd be a dead man before you had a chance! Come on, web me! Watch me
    dodge it! I will... I will... will... not... not let you WIN!" Carnage
    was snapped backwards as one of his fists smashed his own face. Blood
    streamed down his mouth. _'Get outta my body!'_ the thought echoed.
    _'NO! The more you fight it, the worse it'll be!'_ Carnage thought.
    He knew Cletus could hear him. Both minds struggled inside the body.
    Spider-Man watched, waiting for an opening to do something. His opening
    crawled up on his shoulder. "You'll... need my... help... just follow my
    lead..." the symbiote managed. He simply nodded.
    Cletus continued to fight inside his own head, the world black. All he
    saw was a face, laughing at him, but he lashed out against it. Neither
    noticed Spider-Man close in, fists slamming into their body at an alarming
    rate. Peter Parker was taking advantage of his extra speed and strength to
    knock some sense into the Carnage symbiote. It seemed to be working.
    Cletus kneeled over, blood dripping from his face. "Keep....keep it up!
    It's ruining him...SHUT UP!"
    In a split second, he made an important realization. The voices were
    different. One was the voice he knew long ago, of a madman. The other
    was a stronger voice, of a hero. He continued to wail on the helpless
    man, knowing it to be for the best. The body crumpled, but both minds
    were still fighting. The long, black coat thrown free, Spider-Man caught
    it before it was caught in the wind.... the wind rising from an approaching
    helicopter. It reached the ledge, Agent Johnson stepping down, holding a
    rather large weapon. "Stand back!" he ordered.
    Flames shot out, hitting Cletus Kasady. Cletus felt the pain, knew what
    it was. Carnage knew it, too. All too familiar. And, while Cletus could
    bear the pain, the symbiote could not. It left his body, pooling on the
    roof. Cletus, still conscious, rolled around, trying to put out the
    flames.
    It had saved him once before, and it was time to return the favor. This
    symbiote knew what Carnage was like. And, with another bonded, Carnage
    could not return. It left Spider-Man, returning to its host. The flames
    were put out, smothered under the living suit. Metabolism and healing
    driven to maximum, Cletus rose. Carnage returned to the corpse it had
    taken. "Cletus... you need me. you are Carnage!"
    "No. I am the BLACK WINGS!" he shouted.
    Carnage was hit over and over by a flurry of punches. Not only
    suffering from cellular damage from the flames, the symbiote was also
    torn apart from the inside as small tendrils from the other symbiote
    reached in and damaged the living cells. It had no choice. It had to
    run. Leaping, Carnage collected Electro, and fled.
    7:31 PM, south Manhattan
    Carnage sat at a small table in the abandoned plant warehouse. It
    was tired. "You can go, Electro," he said. "Hey I thought we had a-"
    "Deal's off... I can't pay you. I'm... I'll be dead within a few
    hours. I need a host," Carnage explained. "Then use me," Electro
    offered.
    Carnage slammed his head into the table, pooling along the surface
    as the symbiote fell apart. "No good. I need... if I don't bond with
    Cletus, implant the mind... I need his metabolism. I can't heal. I
    almost... I almost HAD HIM! I lived so long without him. Go. The
    legacy is over. Carnage is dead, so be it..." Electro turned, and
    began to walk away.
    "Very, very nice speech, Carnage," a voice echoed. Both turned
    their heads to the source of clapping hands. Someone was approaching.
    "Who are you?" Electro asked. The stranger said, "You must be
    Electro." He sat something on the table. It was a small metal case.
    "Carnage, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jonathan Screl."
    "And I'm... supposed to care?" he said. "You might," Screl answered.
    "I'm here to help."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	8. I Have Seen The Face Of Hate part 3


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 8- I Have Seen The Face Of Hate, And It Is My Own
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    June 27, 2002. Manhattan, 11:23 AM
    Cletus crouched on the ledge, making a quick survey of the streets
    below. He made no moves as Spider-Man joined him. "Any luck?" Parker
    asked. "Fuck no... I know he's in this city. Either that thing's alive,
    or we'll find a pile of dust. We hurt it pretty bad..." Cletus replied.
    "Cletus, maybe you should-" "NO! He's mine... all mine, and when I get
    my hands on him..." Spider-Man backed off. Cletus had been rather
    disconnected from reality since Carnage tried to bond with him. It
    showed. Cletus jumped as his radio crackled. He grabbed for it. "This
    is unit alpha, we have the target! He just came- urk-"
    He knew that his contact was dead. "Unit alpha," he said to himself.
    "42nd Street. We got him!"
    11:30 AM
    Carnage laughed like a maniac as he killed everyone in sight. He was
    enjoying this. He dodged gunfire with ease, and cars made effective tools
    for crowd control. At least, when thrown. He wasn't looking for attention.
    To him, it was relaxation. And seeing Spider-Man headed towards him only
    increased his excitement. "Awright! Time to squash the spider!" he yelled
    out.
    Carnage dodged a flying kick, swinging blades wildly. They missed, but
    so were Spider-Man's blows. Carnage moved unusually fast. "Keep it up,
    wall-crawler! I'm enjoyin' this! Like OLD TIMES!" he shouted.
    Leaping back, Spider-Man left Carnage in the middle of the street. He
    was smart enough to know something was coming. Parker knew Carnage was
    no idiot, but he hoped he left the killer little time to react. He almost
    did. Carnage smelled something wrong. Before Kasady could swing in and
    land a well-placed hit, Carnage spun and grabbed the hero, spinning and
    tossing him through a window. He shouted, "You gotta be quicker than
    THAT! Now, Spidey, I'm gonna pull a few legs off-"
    Carnage was smart, but not too bright. Cletus headed towards Carnage
    at lightning speed, tackling him. He landed a number of blows. Carnage
    was down. Cletus turned to Parker. "You all right?" he asked. "Yeah,
    but-"
    Parker could barely speak. Before he realized what had happened,
    Carnage rose, smashing a chunk of pavement into the back of Kasady's
    head, sending him to the ground. He barely moved, as Carnage stood
    above him. "You move, Spidey, and I'll tear him apart. Then, I'll
    tear this city apart. Now, then..." Carnage bent over, keeping his
    eyes on Spider-Man. He picked Cletus up by his shirt.
    "I like it... no, really, it's a wonderful JOKE!"
    Cletus regained his eyesight. He was staring face to face with Carnage.
    The symbiote pulled itself back. Cletus was too horrified to even scream.
    Spider-Man had also shrunk back in fear.
    "Yeah, I LIKE IT! Even looks like me," Carnage said. Cletus struggled,
    trying to get away. Parker couldn't believe what he saw. Carnage had a
    new host. A man named Cletus Kasady. He laughed at his captive. "So,
    THIS is what happened while I was out of it... funny. But the joke's
    over," he shouted. Carnage spun on his heels, gaining speed, finally
    letting the Black Wings go. He cackled like an idiot as the hero went
    through a brick wall. The symbiotic mask reforming, he turned to
    Spider-Man.
    "Now, you," he said. "No... I don't know who or WHAT you are, but I
    won't let you have your way!" Spider-Man said. "Oh, no! I don't want
    a spanking, daddy! Please don't beat me!" Parker lost control,
    rushing the killer, landing an assault of punches and kicks. Carnage
    laughed the entire time. "Oh, please, that tickles..."
    Carnage allowed the assault to continue. He could take care of
    Spider-Man at his leisure. Until he felt a chunk of concrete smack
    into him. He turned to see the Black Wings. "Carnage, I don't know
    where you got that body from, but I hope you saved the receipt," he
    said. He palm-slapped Carnage in the face, sending the killer
    backwards. "You fight like a girl, too! Hey, you act like one, so
    why not-!"
    Carnage was taken down by a barrage of fists. "Spidey, as soon as
    I knock him out, you web him up and-" "I don't think so!" Carnage
    shouted. He sprang upward. From the air, he noticed a barrage of
    police cars. "Too many people showin' up uninvited! Come on, _CLETUS_,
    I ain't through with you!" Carnage sailed off into the air, laughing.
    Cletus instinctively followed. He swung on tendril lines, chasing
    the monster, but failing to keep an even pace. He lost Carnage.
    11:42 PM
    Cletus Kasady walked out from a back alley onto the busy streets.
    Cars were moving slowly, the traffic at a crawl from the mass of
    cars escaping from Carnage. People ran down the sidewalks. Cletus
    stepped up to a young woman pushing a baby carriage. The woman was
    startled as the man, dressed in an undershirt and jeans, stood in
    her way. "Hello, ma'am! Come with me, I can get you to safety!"
    "Th...thank you!" she said. Kasady led her through the crowd,
    ducking into a nearby alley. Pausing, he saw a shape coming through
    the sky. He recognized it. "Miss, that's a lovely little baby..."
    he said. He bent down, his hands grabbing ahold of the child. "...I
    think I'll take it!"
    He morphed in front of the mother, stepping out onto the streets.
    The crowd panicked. The Black Wings quickly landed nearby, drawing
    a pistol. "Oh, you don't wanna do THAT!" Carnage shouted. He held
    the child in front of him. Cletus lowered the weapon. Carnage took
    his cue to jump onto the top of a light pole, sturdy enough to hold
    his weight. "Carnage, think this through! You want me, not the kid!"
    "I know. You know. But the kid doesn't! But, hey, let's be
    reasonable. You wanna talk, fine!" he shouted. He leapt to the face
    of a building, climbing high above the crowd. Cletus slowly
    approached. A pedestrian blocked him, screaming. "Calm down! I need
    to..."
    "Please, save my baby! PLEASE... oh, no.... NO!" she screamed. "I
    know... I won't let that monster hurt your child," he said. He
    followed Carnage, keeping a safe distance. "I can't believe you even
    exist! It breaks some sort of established rule! I don't know how, or
    WHY you have'ta be some sort of hero!" Carnage said. "Somehow, I
    doubt **YOU** exist for a _good_ reason," Cletus shouted.
    "That hurts! Really! After all, I'd expect more from you," Carnage
    said. "But then again, you ain't me! You look like me, but you
    ain't me!" Carnage dangled the child, enjoying the screaming.
    Enjoying watching his counterpart sweat. "You know, I was brought
    back for a reason, Cletus... we're brothers! Just that... well,
    you're the little brother I don't like! You're a mistake, and I-
    CATCH!"
    Carnage tossed his hostage, escaping. Cletus couldn't follow. He
    went after the child, bringing it safely to the ground. Handing
    off to a police officer, he headed for the sky, hoping to catch up
    to Carnage. It wasn't easy, but he managed. It seemed too easy to
    him. Carnage landed in an alley, waiting for him. He set down,
    flinging himself at the killer with a series of punches. They
    missed. Not once did Carnage return a swing.
    Cletus landed his fist against a wall, near a pipe. He saw an
    opportunity. Grabbing it, his next swing ripped it free, the steel
    connecting. Carnage reeled backwards. "I tried to play nice... but
    for that, I'll tear you apart!" Carnage took his turn to fight.
    Kasady barely dodged, his symbiotic mask forming to help avoid being
    cut. Ducking back, Cletus felt a hand grab him. He was brought down
    by a massive electric current. "About time you showed up!" Carnage
    shouted.
    Carnage let into Cletus, a fury of punches and kicks knocking him
    out. He laughed at the unconscious hero. "Well, that was fun...
    too bad Mr. hero didn't turn out to be much of a fight. Then again,
    he's cheap and his symbiote's cheap," Carnage taunted. "So, what
    now? We'd better get outta here! Spider-Man, the cops, the freakin'
    government are after us! And Screl said he was gonna ask for
    payment soon!"
    "Yeah, yeah... know what, Electro? you're right. But... I need
    to take care of something first..."
    11:51 AM
    Cletus wandered into the open. Spider-Man waited with the Army.
    Henry Johnson threw down the maps he was writing on. "Ohh...
    Electro's with him. Carnage ran off. I just got away from Electro.
    We'd better get moving," he said. "Cletus, you okay?" Agent Johnson
    asked. "Yeah... just a bit out of it. I took a good beating. I'll
    be fine."
    "Good. All right, let's spread out!" he ordered. The men began
    gathering into small scout groups, crowding into Jeeps. Cletus
    approached Spider-Man. He asked, "Carnage may be leaving the city.
    What do you think?" "I'm not sure... some firepower might not be a
    bad idea. What do you have on you?" Parker asked.
    "Huh?... oh..." He feverishly searched his coat. "Nothing. I guess
    Electro swiped it," he explained. "That's... odd. Neither of them use
    guns." "Well, they have them!" Cletus shouted. Spider-Man turned,
    facing down the street. Cletus grinned. As the final Jeep was
    ready to pull out, Agent Johnson hit the brakes. He was eyeing a
    small device. "Wait... something's wrong." "What is it?" a private
    asked.
    Agent Johnson didn't answer him, instead shouting, "Spider-Man, watch
    out!" Parker barely avoided a blade meant to take his head off. Leaping
    forward, he landed on the hood. "Spider-Man! Cletus has a small chip
    implanted in his head," Agent Johnson explained. "That man..." Spidey
    held Carnage off as Johnson ordered the soldiers to surround him.
    "Carnage, what did you do to him?" Spider-Man demanded. "Nothing
    much. I kind of like this look, though!" His clothing changed into
    the symbiotic skin. In the confusion, no one noticed a small blip
    approaching on the tiny monitor. No one, until a figure dropped from
    the sky, landing in front of Carnage, firing several rounds at him.
    "Fake Cletus? But... who cares?"
    The two wrestled, Carnage finally breaking free and backing off.
    "Come on! Race ya! Central Park? Lotsa people ta kill!" He ran,
    cackling. Cletus stared, losing patience. He followed, leaping through
    the buildings as fast as he could travel. Parker, ready to follow, was
    nearly taken down by a blast of electricity. _'Electro...'_
    He couldn't see the villain, but knew where the blast came from. He
    headed towards the source. Johnson eyed the small gathering of
    military personnel. "Err.... well? FOLLOW ME!" he shouted. He floored
    his Jeep down the streets of Manhattan.
    4:23 PM
    Cletus paused on a rooftop. He was beginning to tire. He hadn't slept,
    hadn't eaten, and the past four hours had been pure hell. The shock was
    too much. Not only seeing his face again inside that body, but it
    mocked him. It called him "fake". He was sick of the situation. He
    wanted answers, but he also wanted... something else. Revenge? No...
    he didn't know what he wanted. "Aww, poor baby! Naptime, widdle baby?"
    Carnage was behind him. "C'mon, I still wanna play! Ah... there's some
    play mates!"
    He ran off before Cletus could jump him. The chase resumed.
    4:38 PM
    "Come on an' catch me, you freak! Keep up and I'll- hey, what the...?"
    Carnage's line missed its target as he swung around the corner. In
    the confusion, he fell, landing in the middle of a large pile of
    rubble. Standing, he eyed the pile of wreckage that surrounded him.
    "Hey... weren't there a couple of big **BUILDINGS** HERE!?" he
    shouted, not even expecting an answer. The World Trade Center was
    gone, and he had fallen fifty stories to the ground as a result, with
    the Black Wings following him. "Someone's gonna PAY for this! I don't
    care who! God dammit!"
    8:24 PM
    Carnage paused above the city. He was getting tired, himself, but
    it wasn't why he stopped; he'd lost sight of his counterpart.
    "Hmm... he's not following me..." Below, several vehicles pulled
    up, Spider-Man joining them. "Hold it! The signal stops here," Agent
    Johnson shouted. "Cletus up there?" Parker asked. "Yeah... that
    chip proved useful. He's... above us somewhere."
    Carnage eyes the gathering. He was a bit suspicious. "Strange. They
    couldn't know I'm here... hey, the spider! I'll kill that Electro! I
    told him to-" Carnage reeled as he was smashed into from behind. His
    body sailed, impacting the roof. Slightly dazed, he pulled himself
    up. "Cleeeee-TUS! That was cute... but, now I'm-"
    He dropped as a bullet took him in the chest. Gurgling from his
    throat accompanied his body collapsing to the roof. Cletus stood
    above it, watching carefully. Carnage wasn't breathing. "You're a
    born loser... Cletus Kasa-URK"
    Carnage sprang, grabbing his throat. Face to face, both men stared
    at their mirror image. The mangled bullet fell from the symbiotic
    costume. It had never penetrated the skin. "You're even dumber than
    I heard," Carnage taunted. Cletus was thrown across the roof, landing
    at the edge. Rising, he stared down the beast. "Oh... there we go. I
    saw it! That look... yeah, you're going crazy. C'mon, embrace it.
    You can't be a hero... you know what you are!"
    "Oh, I know... but you," he said, "are nothing but a mistake!" He
    sprang, jumping the creature. Cletus flung blades and tendrils at
    his target, matching Carnage in speed and weaponry. Both men took
    blow after blow, each hoping to gain an advantage. And one man did.
    Cletus missed. Carnage grabbed Cletus by the wrist. "Enjoy..."
    Carnage pulled down with incredible force. Cletus felt his elbow
    snap. The pain welled inside, forcing him to scream. It was heard
    across the city. He stumbled, holding his right arm. "Yeah, that's
    it. Cry about it, you little pussy!" Carnage shouted. Carnage pushed
    him down, stepping directly on his left knee. It shattered. "Yeah,
    I know what you are now. You're a scared little boy. I know you.
    How many times was I put down, because YOU had to rattle inside my
    head?"
    Carnage kicked him around, laughing at the man's misery. "Well,
    not anymore. I AM the ultimate insanity!" he screamed. He picked
    up the fallen hero, carrying him to the ledge. "They said you're an
    immortal. Maybe Jacobs wasn't such a freakin' nut after all! But
    everyone dies. I'm gonna prove it!" He dangled Cletus above the
    streets. "So... what was it? The _Black Wings_? Well... FLY!"
    He threw the man into the air. Cletus plummeted, half conscious.
    Even if he was reactive, his limbs were nearly useless, and the
    pain disabled his own symbiote. It was over. The crowd on the ground
    scattered as the object neared. Cletus struck the roof of a car,
    glass flying, and Cletus Kasady slipping into unconsciousness. The
    dust settling, Henry Johnson checked the body. "Dammit! Carnage is
    still up there!"
    Spider-Man headed up the building. "Hey! Where are you going?"
    Agent Johnson demanded. "I don't care what he said, this has to
    end!"
    Carnage laughed at his victory. He had proved himself superior.
    No one would use his face in the name of good. He was pleased with
    himself. He was Cletus Kasady. Insane. Dangerous. Carnage. "You
    ruined everything! What he tried to build, and you threw it away!"
    a voice from behind shouted.
    "That voice..."
    Carnage was punched in the face before he could react. He stumbled,
    but quickly regained his balance. "You should have finished us off
    when you had the chance!" "Venom... about TIME you showed up!"
    Carnage shouted. "Yes. We knew that symbiote was up to something!
    We don't care WHAT you are!" Venom pummeled Carnage, moving too fast
    for his opponent to fight back. He was furious.
    "Now, we shall eat your symbiote once again! And we shall eat your
    brains! We can guarantee you, this time, you won't return!" Carnage
    replied, "Bring it on, 'dad'! I killed an immortal, you should be
    no problem!"
    Leaping, Carnage prepared to take Venom in the throat. But in his
    short flight, he couldn't prepare for the chunk of concrete Venom
    had ripped free from the roof, which was shattered across his face.
    Carnage stumbled. It was too much, he was too dizzy. Spider-Man
    neared the battle as Carnage stepped towards the opposite ledge.
    He could only watch as Carnage fell towards the ground.
    ".... hoooooooolllllly SHHHHIIII-"
    Carnage hit the pavement, shattering the surface. Slowly, he stood,
    wobbling. He could barely see. Guns trained on him, he did the only
    thing his position allowed.
    He passed out.
    8:57 PM
    Cletus Kasady was loaded into the back of an ambulance. That was
    the easy part. The trick was getting Carnage strapped in to a
    hibernation capsule for transport. He had suffered none of the
    injuries his twin had from the fall, but was fairly dizzy. "What's
    going to happen to them?" Venom asked. "I don't know, Eddie...
    Carnage will be locked up. Studied. Cletus... I don't know."
    "That's just great! Cletus may never be the same, while his
    unbalanced clone goes on about his usual business! Let us KILL
    Carnage! Finish this!" Venom shouted. "No. Not... yet. We don't
    know what he is, and I'd like to find out first. In case any more
    show up..."
    9:11 PM, Washington, D..C.
    "Anyone have ANY idea what's going on? Please, humor me. LIE, for
    all I care, just tell me **_SOMETHING!_**"
    General Peterson was not in a good mood. This copy that showed up
    had him on the warpath. "We'll know a little more when he arrives.
    We can do tests to determine what he is. Probably a clone, but it's
    hard to say right now," his advisor explained. The door to the
    small office swung open.
    "General... we found a few items of question on a man arrested
    at JFK about an hour ago... man's name is Jonathan Screl. He had
    some... interesting documents and equipment on him." "Al-Queda?"
    the General asked.
    "Hardly..."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	9. No Sympathy


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 9- No Sympathy
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    June 28, 2002. Washington, 9:11 AM
    Cletus Kasady. It thrilled him, sitting on the small bed in his
    special cell. People running in panic, trying to find a solution,
    even a cause, to his being here. They thought they were somehow rid
    of him. But here he was. And they weren't going to do a thing about
    him.
    He stared at the ceiling, keeping an eye on the tiny camera watching
    him. They had sealed him away securely, the room lined with bullet-proof
    glass, two layers of it. In between, a force shield in case he broke out.
    But he would break out, and he would leave this place. It was only a
    matter of time.
    Slight echoes from the hall. He kept his watch on the ceiling.
    "Somebody's TheeEEERE! Don't tell me...." He tapped his fingers together
    rhythmically, continuing to watch the ceiling. "Hello, Doc Kafka," he
    said joyfully. Jumping from the bed, he stared at his old psychiatrist
    and her accompaniment of guards. "I bet you RAN straight down here when
    they told you, right? Still think there's hope..."
    "Why not? It's happened before," she said. "Suuure.." Cletus sat on
    the bed, staring away from the doctor. "Give it up. Your idea of sanity
    is getting old. The Black Wings is a mistake, and I certainly doubt YOU
    had anything to do with it. The only way you're getting rid of me, is
    ta kill me. And I don't see you here to do that!"
    9:38 PM. The Pentagon
    General Peterson paced around his desk. "This is just great. What
    happened to information control?" he asked. The newspaper article didn't
    concern him. It was the drawing they had printed, sent in by an
    eyewitness.
    The drawing wasn't the worst part. It was the facial expression.
    "The shit has really hit the fan on this one. And I get to clean this
    up!" He pointed towards the door, his advisors leaving. He grabbed his
    receiver. "I want Agent Henry Johnson in my office, now!"
    He waited. Agent Johnson opened the door, saying, "you wanted to
    see me?" "Yes. Come in. You were going to check on a supposed document,
    correct?" Agent Johnson removed a yellowed sheet of paper from his
    jacket. "I did. It's falsified, most likely done by a member of the Ancient
    Order. Someone wanted Cletus Kasady to believe Domientius driven him
    insane," he explained.
    "I can probably guess why," General Peterson replied. "Yes, sir. Someone
    manipulated him. I'm not sure who, but there aren't many of us left." "A
    lie," General Peterson said, "which wouldn't have been so bad if Carnage
    hadn't come back. We'll be lucky if Cletus ever wakes from that coma..."
    The phone rang. He answered, listening carefully. "Right... I'll be there
    immediately." He grabbed the gun from his desk, slipping it in his jacket.
    "You're coming with me. This Jonathan Screl they brought is is not talking.
    It's time I took a crack at him. I'll beat him senseless if I have to,
    but I will find out what happened." "You think he provided Carnage with
    a cloned body?" Agent Johnson asked.
    "Do I need to answer that?"
    9:54 AM, Washington, D.C.
    Jonathan Screl was a fairly short man, going bald. He looked less
    like a person and more like a cartoon character. He remained smug as
    General Peterson stared at him. "We know you worked for Aram Jacobs.
    We know you gave Carnage a cloned body. You do know cloning in this
    country is now illegal, right?"
    "I do. But, the damage is done. Shame security at that airport had
    to hassle me, make me drop my briefcase. And they had to find that
    document," he replied. "Right. Interesting document, actually,"
    General Peterson said. "It details how you produced a clone body
    from an old blood sample. Why an old sample?" "You know why. But in
    case you forgot, the DNA of the immortals from those experiments
    can't be cloned," Screl explained.
    Peterson rummaged through the stack of papers, pulling another of
    interest. "Why did you make that deal with Carnage?" "That's for me
    to know. You probably won't live long enough to find out."Peterson
    picked up a video cassette, sticking it in a VCR he had wheeled
    into the room. "I viewed this earlier. The tape you were carrying...
    But lets watch it again."
    He hit play. Carnage appeared on the screen.
    "Cletus! If you're watching this, then the procedure was a success,
    and you've been revived. To you, it will feel like a coma. You will
    have time to catch up later. Right now... I am dying. Without a
    human host, I will fall apart. And with your mind housed inside, I
    can't bond. The... only thing... you need to know is that your old
    body is walking... around... it went sane. Just... kill it. KILL
    IT!"
    The video stopped. Peterson turned to Screl. "I don't know why you
    made this deal. You you made it with the Devil. You'll be locked
    away until we have you executed. Along with Carnage. The damage may
    be done, but don't think this is over."
    3:11 PM, Washington, D.C.
    Cletus sat at a small table, reading through several old newspapers
    and magazines. He had a lot to catch up on. In a way, he was upset
    that he had not been able to watch the towers fall, to watch thousands
    die, falling to their deaths as the planes hit their targets.
    But it reeked of a bad joke. Osama bin Laden irritated him. A terrorist
    leader, wiling to let underlings do his killing. All talk, no walk.
    And this was barely a real killing. Hijacking planes and flying them
    into targets, well too easy. Besides, he couldn't even understand the
    idea of a suicide attack like this. Killing yourself in the process
    defeated the purpose, he thought.
    _'The whole world's losing it'_, he thought to himself. He heard
    another magazine fall onto his cell floor. It had been shoved through
    the tray slot. General Robert Peterson was standing outside his cell.
    "I see you have some real catching up to do. Thought you might want
    this, just hit the racks today. The Middle East is praising you as a
    hero."
    Cletus picked up the magazine. "Oh, fuck the Middle East. After I'm
    done with the locals, they're next. Goddamn bastards, all cowards.
    They think they know terror? They fly planes into buildings! I work
    with my bare hands! I do the real thing, not some imitation killing!
    And how can you bring terror to someone if they're already DEAD?" he
    shouted. "You ask me, they're all asking for it. The whole world is,
    I'll kill 'em all..."
    "Unless we kill you first, of course," General Peterson said.
    "Finally, someone in this place who gets it!" Cletus shouted. "That,
    I do... only we need you alive until all our tests are done."
    "You do that... and you'll pay for it."
    August 8, 2002. Arizona, 3:21 PM
    It had only been a week since Cletus was released from the hospital.
    Or, what remained of him. Cletus seemed to be gone. His identity was
    in question. Carnage had come back and taken the name once again. No
    one knew what to call him, aside from Black Wings. He wasn't sure,
    either. He was withdrawn, a shell of a man. He was able to get up to
    get something, but he simply sat and watched television most of the
    time. Never spoke, never slept.
    The door to the small Arizona farmhouse opened. General Peterson
    entered, a guard staying near the door.
    "I know you can hear me. Carnage is locked away. He'll be dead soon,
    we need him alive until the tests are finished. And we have the man
    who gave him his new body. He'll be dead soon, too." The Black Wings
    stared at the set, not once showing any sign of listening. "Well...
    I'd better go." He left, wondering if he'd done any good.
    August 14, 2002. Maryland, 2:12 PM
    "That's right. Keep digging," the man shouted. "But I'm tired..."
    "Shut up!" he screamed. He was drunk, and the ground was soft. The
    child kept digging in the mud, the hole growing deeper. He watched
    the child dig. "Okay, that's good. Good boy." "Can I see my mommy
    and daddy now?" the child asked. "Well..."
    Walking to the edge, he examined the small pit. Around three feet
    deep. The child, only about eight, too weak to run, waited. "...no"
    He shoved the boy in, pushing him down. Grabbing the shovel, he broke
    the kid's leg with a single swing. He laughed as he filled the hole in.
    August 23, 2002. Arizona, 5:12 PM
    "...these bizarre kidnappings involve the child seemingly being
    buried alive. So far, all six children have been found in such graves,
    autopsies revealing the children to have had their legs broken..."
    The Black Wings took notice. While he avoided the news, he'd been
    too lazy to change the channel today. "Police believe thirty-six year
    old John Ackerson of Annapolis to be involved. So far, he has not
    been located for questioning. If you see this man..."
    He took notice of the photograph on the screen.
    August 26, 2002. Arizona, 1:31 PM
    The front door opened. Agent Johnson entered. "I'm sorry if I'm-
    Private! Get over here!" He stepped towards the pool of blood. His
    escort took notice. "What... is that?" "I don't know. Don't touch
    it," he said.
    He went for the phone, dialing as fast as he could. "Yes, this is
    Agent Johnson. Get me through to General Peterson immediately!" He
    waited, staring at the object on the floor. "Yes, General. We have a
    problem. You know that chip that was inside Cletus's head?... yeah,
    that one. Well... Cletus is missing..."
    Virginia, 5:22 PM
    "That's it, keep digging little girl, and I might let you see your
    mommy tonight." Watching the hole, he stepped up to it when it was
    deep enough. "That's... very nice. Now, I need to reward you..." he
    said.
    As he raised his hand, a tendril fired out of the woods and grabbed
    his wrist. Another reached out and took the young girl. Before Ackerson
    could make a move, the tendril pulled back hard, breaking his arm. He
    screamed. Stumbling, he stood in shock as a figure dropped in front of
    him. He was picked up by the throat. Fighting with his good arm, he
    felt himself slammed into a tree. As he noticed his attacker's face, he
    felt his feet touch the ground. But before he could run, a kick
    shattered his left knee, his right knee following in short order. He
    fell into he shallow grave, screaming in pain. He was silenced by a
    single gunshot.
    The figure moved quickly, grabbing the girl. "He can't... hurt you
    anymore... I'm taking you.... home." "He was going to do bad things to
    me, wasn't he?" "Yes," the stranger replied. "What's your name?" she
    asked.
    "My... name? Call me.... call me... Black Wings..."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	10. Ripped And Twisted


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 10- Ripped and Twisted
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    September 11, 2002. Washington, D.C., 9:45 AM
    "General Peterson. It's good you see you." General Peterson replied,
    "Yes, sir. It's going to be a long day..." Peterson took his seat in
    front of the desk. He had been here many times before, but today, even
    he would be taking things slowly. "I assume your plans for the day haven't
    changed?" he asked. "They haven't," President Bush replied. "That's
    good... I will have a security team with you, in case anything goes wrong
    today."
    His mind was jumbled. He had too much stuff to take care of. "You all
    right?" Bush asked. "Yes, Mister President," the General replied. "There
    are a few other matters I've been dealing with recently, nothing more."
    "Such as...?" "The Black Wings case. He hasn't been seen in two weeks. And
    we still can't find Maxwell Dillon," Peterson answered.
    1:12 PM, Latveria
    "...and so, as we all stand here, remembering the loss of a year ago, I
    must remind everyone that our freedom will not be taken by madmen, nor
    will we bow before those who would seek to end such freedom out of jealousy
    and hatred for their fellow man-"
    Victor Von Doom turned off the television set. It had been a long year.
    Dealing with Al-Queda activity in Latveria had been relatively easy. They
    seemed to know better than to show their faces. Even after his publicized
    theat to bin Laden himself.
    He read the newspaper article again. Carnage upset him. Not so much that
    he was back, but the rumors. He knew the claims that Cletus Kasady had
    gone insane once again were lies. His own spies had seen him in the hospital
    bed, injured. But he never found where they were hiding Carnage.
    A witness claiming that Carnage had landed in the rubble with no idea of
    what had happened to the world Trade Center also baffled him. Someone was
    using the symbiote, someone with no knowledge of what had happened.
    He would find out.
    3:11 PM, Washington, D.C.
    "Cletus Kasady wants a Gameboy? Why?" "He's playing with us, doc," the
    guard answered. Dr. Kafka was beginning to grow impatient with Cletus. No
    progress in months. He talked very little, spending most of his time
    catching up on current events.
    "Is he still stabbing pictures of terrorists?" she asked. "Do we breathe?"
    he replied.
    10:38 PM
    Cletus sat on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, watching the camera.
    He had an evil grin on his face. The power flickered slightly. He waved at
    the camera, a signal that he knew something they didn't. The power went out
    completely. "About time," he said, morphing into Carnage, jumping at the
    double-layered wall in the front of his cell. It shattered quickly.
    Dr. Kafka knew from the breaking glass that Carnage was free. He had waved
    at them right before the power died. Guards were already running to
    intercept.
    Carnage wandered through the halls, searching for his exit. He felt bullets
    slamming into him from behind. "Move it or DIE! I have places to go, people
    to mutilate!" He ran through the halls, tearing through security doors.
    Turning a corner, he found himself face to face with a small security squad,
    armed with rather large guns. Another ran up behind him. "Well, this is
    convenient!" he shouted.
    Guns aimed for him, Carnage pondered his options. He had few. Until the
    wall behind him exploded inward, sending the guards flying. In the
    confusion, he let fly with a series of shards and tendrils, until every
    guard was dead.
    "Well... it TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" he shouted. Electro ignored Carnage's
    ranting, keeping an eye on the way forward. "I have someone outside
    taking care of the guards, but we need to make it to the front doors,"
    Dillon explained. "What about the smoking hole in the wall?" "No good.
    Too many guards that way!"
    Dr. Kafka ran down the hall, guards surrounding her. She could hear the
    gunfire echoing through the building. She paused, listening. "Wait- what
    is that?" The sound of steel being ripped free, elsewhere in the facility.
    Carnage sped down the hall, Electro close behind. "Hold it!" Shots
    went off behind them. Carnage threw shards wildly, Electro ducking
    bullets. "All right, Carnage! No more games!" the security officer
    shouted. The gun ready to fire, Carnage ran through the options in his
    mind. Ready to jump, he stood in surprise as a massive steel tentacle
    reached for the gun and pulled it away. Another slammed the guard down
    the hall.
    "Interesting! Electro... and Carnage?" "Ock," Electro said. "Yes,
    Electro. Thanks to the power being disabled, the security device
    holding my arms in place unlocked itself," he explained. Carnage shook
    his head in disbelief. "Can we have this discussion LATER? MOVE IT!"
    Reaching the front doors, Dr. Octopus ripped them open. The three ran
    outside. Dead guards littered the area. "NiiiIIICE! Shocker do this?"
    Carnage asked.
    "Well... no." They ran outside the fence, clear of the complex. Carnage
    turned to admire his escape. "Good. This is perfect!" Someone was
    aproaching from behind. "About time you made it out." Carnage turned.
    It was the Scorpion. "Ock too," Gargan remarked. "Well? We gonna stay
    here all night, or are we gonna get moving?"
    11:13 PM
    "WHAT?"
    General Peterson was not happy. He was downright pissed, in fact.
    "All right, you get things cleaned up over there, I'll be there in the
    morning. Meanwhile, talk to no one! I don't want this in the news until
    tomorrow!" He slammed the phone down, grumbling. "Problem, sir?"
    "Yes, Agent Johnson, there is a problem!" he shouted. "Nothing
    happened today. The terrorists were quiet. But NO! Carnage escaped!"
    11:28 PM
    Carnage dangled from a tendril line attached to the warehouse ceiling.
    "What are you doing, Carnage?" Octavius asked. "Trying to think of a
    single reason not to kill the three of you!" Octavius stared at him with
    contempt. The Scorpion stayed out of it. "This is pointless! Carnage,
    you want Spider-Man dead more than any of us!" Octavius said.
    "Ock, I don't care if he lives or dies. He's just another superhero,
    another corpse," he replied. Electro stood in front of him, eye to eye.
    "You've forgotten? The Black Wings?" Carnage replied, "I'm not scared
    of vegetables." Dillon grabbed a newspaper from a crate, handing it to
    him. "READ!" he shouted.
    Carnage scanned the article, landing on the concrete floor. "Hmm...
    child murderer, six dead...WHAT! The Black WINGS? What paper is this?"
    He read the top of the page. The New York Times didn't settle his nerves.
    "If he's out there, then he'll come after you! And the rest of us, just
    for helping YOu escape!" Electro said.
    "Might I ask who this Black Wings IS?" Octavius asked. Carnage reeled
    in embarassment. "Just great... he's ME! He's a copy of ME! I don't
    believe this. I go away for a year and everything goes to HELL!"
    11:58 PM
    "Guard! Guard, what is going on out there?" a voice asked. "Prison
    escape!" "Oh, my! I've been stuck in my cell with no power and no one
    nearby. Who escaped?" The guard simply ignored the prisoner. "Was it
    Carnage?"
    He kept walking. Suddenly, a strange green light emanated from behind.
    He turned to see a massive flash from inside the cell. Running to the
    small window, he could see no one inside. Only a thick cloud of smoke.
    October 14. Washington, D.C., 11:22 AM
    Carnage peered over the ledge. A protest, he saw. He'd heard about
    this, people protesting a war on a small country known as Iraq. He
    found the situation both pleasing, and nauseating. "Tell me, Ock! Did
    someone release a virus worldwide that made people stupid while I was
    gone?" he asked. Octavius replied, "I do not believe so." The scientist
    eyed the spectacle himself, simply staring at the crowd of people.
    "Coulda fooled me. Saddam's still in power, he STILL tortures people,
    he HAS the weapons..." "SO? I would have assumed you enjoyed that
    fact!" Octavois said. "Oh, I do. Saddam values a good torture and
    murder, like me, but... I don't know, something's just... off. This
    never happened when I was still around." Octavius walked away from the
    symbiotic killer, ignoring the protests.
    "Hussein is no better than Osama bin Laden. I hope he is killed
    very slowly," Octavius said. "Not that I would expect you to care.
    I know you feel no sympathy for the events of last year. But I don't
    expect you to! After all, you value no life whatsoever!" "You're
    right, Ock," Carnage replied, "... I don't."
    "The others should be arriving at the lab soon. We need that
    plutonium and adamantium!" "Yeah, yeah... how much more stuff do you
    need to heist before I get to have some FUN?" Carnage asked. "Ol'
    Black Wings hasn't shown up. He has to know by NOW!" Octavius answered,
    "It's the last we need, for now. I take it you're getting **BORED**,
    Cletus! What's the matter, I thought you didn't _NEED_ my permission?"
    He spun, grabbing Octavius by the throat, shouting, "I don't, old
    man! What I _NEED_ is cooperation. I have someone out there who
    poses an actual THREAT to not only ME, but YOU too! And as long as
    we have a common threat, I'm going to work with you rather than slice
    you apart! And you have ideas, useful ideas... but you keep me silent
    too long, and I'll lose a use for your ideas, and **YOU**..."
    He let go, dropping the doctor. "Very well, Carnage! Have your fun,
    for all the good it will do," Octavius said. "I will. Now, you get
    back to whatever you had in mind, and leave me the HELL alone!"
    Octavius took his leave of the situation. Carnage stared at the
    crowd of protestors, a month of pent up anger and hatred ready to
    be released. And he released it, leaping forward into the middle of
    the crowd standing before the Washington Monument. He quickly tore
    into whoever got in his way, splattering blood in his insane rampage.
    11:29 AM
    General Peterson was on the phone with a very irate President Bush.
    And speeding to the scene in a limo didn't help his conversation,
    or his nerves. "Yes, I know that... I'm ordering lethal force on
    this one. I'm not capturing this monster alive. Right... I'll keep
    you informed" He hung up as the car slammed on the brakes. Peterson
    got out, joining the soldiers and police training their weapons on
    Carnage, who was finishing his slaughter.
    "Oh, goody! More sheep!" Carnage remarked. He dodged a hail of
    gunfire, laughing as they attempted to take him down. He even thought
    the incendiary grenades were funny, more armaments easily dodged.
    The gunfire quieted, however, as several officers were shoved aside
    by a large metal tentacle brushing them away. "I knew you'd attract
    too much attention, Carnage!"
    Dr. Octopus continued disabling the police, as Carnage joined in.
    11:34 AM, Manhattan
    He found the news coverage of Washington mildly amusing. _'Interesting...
    Dr. Octopus and Carnage working together! This could have certain...
    advantages in the near future. I have to keep this in mind...'_
    "Mr. Osborn?" Norman Osborn turned from the television. His secretary
    was delivering a stack of papers. "Right, just set them down on the desk,"
    he said. "Certainly."
    5:21 PM, outskirts of New York City
    The elevator door opened, Carnage and Octavius stepping out. Carnage
    took to the ceiling. "Well? Did you get those supplies?" he demanded.
    "Yes. But what do we need them for, Ock?" the Scorpion asked. "The
    plutonium is a more permanent power source for my small lab. If we drain
    power from the city, they'll trace the source of the power drain, and
    those backup generators won't supply enough power for much longer. And
    the adamantium is in case we need it. Now, where did Carnage go?"
    They scanned the room. He had disappeared. "Oh, wonderful... Ock, you
    sure he came in with you?" Electro asked. "Very sure! Now find him!"
    The three fanned out, looking for Carnage. There were few places to
    hide for very long in this complex, but he was nowhere to be found.
    "Where did Carnage go? I don't have time for these- what? NO!" Octavius
    spotted someone heading towards him, just feet away. The intruder drew
    a pistol from his coat. Before he could react, the gun was trained on
    him.
    "You're dead, Ock." Cletus chuckled over the panic his little prank
    caused, regaining his symbiotic shape. "You think this is FUNNY?" The
    other two had joined them, wondering what was going on. Carnage
    shouted, "Just testing the security around here. While you three stand
    around yapping, mister goody-good could waltz right in! Now, do I have
    to do all the watching around here, or are you three gonna DO SOMETHING?"
    5:38 PM
    "Ock, I don't like this arrangement" "I know, Electro!" Octavius said.
    "I don't like having him around, either! But he may have a use to me,
    yet." Octavius finished sealing the plutonium within the power cells
    from behind the transparent wall. His arms carried it to the central
    reactor. "Not him, necessarily, but his symbiote. Either way, he may be
    useful in helping keep certain people off our backs."
    5:43 PM
    Carnage perched on top of a crate, keeping an eye on the warehouse
    floor. He wondered how long it would be until he killed the three. Or
    how long it would be until they tried to kill him, it didn't matter.
    He didn't know why he even kept them alive.
    "What the-?" Birds on the roof. Silently, he knew why he kept them
    around. He was paranoid.
    6:24 PM, upstate New York
    Jonathan Screl admired the lab. It would do, for now. He needed it,
    not every lab had the equipment he required. Carefully opening a
    medical bag, he extracted a small metal container. "All right... now
    to get started on you. I can't trust Carnage, and the Black Wings will
    certainly hunt me down sooner or later. Cletus Kasady is proving to be
    a problem for me, yet."
    7:49 PM, Manhattan
    A large crate opened, the trio of Dr. Octopus, Scorpion, and Electro
    stepping into the warehouse. Carnage jumped down, joining them. "The
    power is active. Has been for some time now. Are you going to sit out
    here and brood all night, Carnage?" Octavius asked. "Brooding, Ock?
    No... just thinking about how I'm going to kil- wait..."
    Carnage stared skyward. "Someone's watching us," he said. "Who? The
    Black Wings?" Electro asked. They eyed the warehouse over, spotting
    no one. "It's not the Black Wings," Electro said, "but someone's out
    there. I'm getting some sort of electrical energy in the air. A strong
    one, someone- no... it just left. They knew we were looking."
    "Well then, Electro, I'm going inside. You coming?" Octavius asked.
    Carnage took to the crates once again. He was left alone.
    11:31 PM
    Carnage stirred from his sleep. He couldn't believe he had let
    himself fall asleep like that. He was panicking, every noise attracting
    his attention, every moving shadow frightening him. Their visitor from
    earlier didn't settle his nerves. Had someone been watching, or was
    Electro lying? And if someone had been watching, who was it? Spider-Man
    or Venom would have moved in on him. There were few possibilities in
    his mind, and none of them seemed likely.
    And why was he paranoid? He wasn't afraid of death. No, he was afraid
    of being taken out by someone using his name, and his face, for reasons
    he did not condone.
    He jumped down, deciding to find a better hiding spot. The noises
    still got to him. But one in particular. No amount of noise could have
    drowned out what he'd heard. Amidst the cars and animals, he sound of
    a gun being loaded still stood out, and he'd been listening for it. He
    turned.
    "There you are..."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	11. Dark Corners


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 11- Dark Corners
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    October 14, 2002. Manhattan, 11:32 PM
    Carnage dodged the hail of gunfire as if it wasn't even there. He
    found his fears dissolving, the threat of his counterpart dissolving
    onto nothing but disgust. "Is this the BEST you can do? I'm not
    impressed, hero!" He charged, prepared to cut the man's head off. He
    barely noticed the shotgun being raised, the blast just missing as
    he moved back. "NiiiIICE!"
    He swung the blade again, slicing the barrel off. The Black Wings met
    the challenge with a blade of his own. The two were locked in a
    conflict, both eager to win. And it seemed the Black Wings would, as
    he shoved Carnage back. It gave him a chance to draw a pistol, aimed
    for Carnage's chest. Before the trigger could be squeezed, he fell in
    pain. The electrical energy subsided as he passed out.
    "Well, that solves THAT problem," Electro said. Octavius grabbed
    their prisoner in his steel arms, using his free tentacles to confiscate
    weaponry from the man's coat. "Electro, check the area. Make sure he
    didn't bring help. Now, Carnage, come with me."
    October 15, 2002. 1:21 PM
    The lights came on, waking him. He hung by chains, unable to move.
    He was too weak. His captor walked into the room. "Awake already?
    Good. You look like crap. And I'm saying it to be mean... but really,
    you've taken this _WAAAAAY_ too seriously," Carnage said. "Not talking?
    Good. Your symbiote can't help you. We have it in a tank! We're
    gonna do experiments on it! Now, don't even think of escaping. Those
    are solid titanium chains. I'll be baaaAACK!"
    8:44 PM
    Carnage wheeled a cart into the small room. He grabbed a scalpel
    and held it to the man's throat. "Now... hero. I'm going to do myself
    a favor and get rid of you. Looks like Jacobs succeeded... hmm, I bet
    he did this to you to screw me out of that drug. Anyway, I'm going to
    keep you doped up for a long time. I'm going to use you as my personal
    anger management device. And tonight, I'm going to start by cutting
    pieces out of you. And them I'm-"
    "CARNAGE!" He threw the scalpel down. Octavius was watching him. "You
    may do as you wish to your puppet, but it will be done outside! I will
    not have a mess in my labs! Especially not blood, I have too many
    sensitive chemicals for contaminants to be spread around!" Octavius
    ordered.
    "Okay. Fine. Outside then!" Carnage said.
    8:53 PM
    Carnage kicked the crate door open, tossing his prisoner onto the
    cement warehouse floor. He pushed the cart in front of him. He hammered
    spikes through the chains. "Now... well, since I had to rush this, why
    not? You remember growing up?" Carnage asked, grabbing a drill from
    the cart. "Oh, yes. Remember the poodle? And our favorite toy. Well, I
    don't get to play with toys much, anymore, so I'm going to relive my
    childhood."
    He pressed the trigger, the bit spinning as he positioned it directly
    over his captive's forehead. "Carnage!" a voice shouted. "Oh, give me
    just a tiny break!" Electro was approaching. Another inconvenience in
    his plans. "YES?" Carnage asked. "While you're fooling around, I'm
    going to watch the perimeter. Scorpion's helping Ock. Try not to drag
    everyone in the city here with all the noise," Electro said.
    He grabbed the drill once again, contemplating other uses for it.
    There would be time for that later, however. He resumed his current
    activity.
    Electro leaned into a corner, ripping the cover off a circuit box for
    the next building. A quick recharge. He was actually bored out of his
    mind, but Carnage made running an effective operation difficult. The
    man didn't play by the rules. And they'd have to wait him out before
    they could do much anything. As he grabbed the wire, a web line took
    his wrist, drawing him out of the shadows.
    Carnage held the drill an inch from his victim's face, ready to pull
    the trigger and press downward. But he held off. Instead, he reached
    under the cart and grabbed the leather coat. "Before I scramble your
    brains, I want to know if I should keep this. Jacobs said it was
    bulletproof, I wonder if he was-"
    He heard the commotion outside. He knew what was going on. "Oh, this
    is BULLSHIT!"
    Spider-Man tangled with Electro, keeping him busy. Carnage sprang,
    only to be ambushed by Venom. The heroes engaged the two carefully.
    "Come on, pops! You can do better than that!" Carnage shouted. Venom
    slammed a garbage can into his face. He felt it, too. "You need
    weapons now? Boo hoo!"
    The fight continued, Carnage and Electro busy fighting their
    adversaries. They never expected the bright lights and heading for
    them as Spider-Man and Venom quickly fled, along with the van that
    had interrupted them. "Where'd they go?" Carnage asked. "I don't
    know! They came out of nowhere! I didn't even SEE Venom, and-"
    "WAIT!" Carnage ran inside. The Black Wings was missing. "No... we
    were set up! Get Ock out here NOW!"
    9:03 PM
    The van stopped down the road, the driver exiting. Spider-Man and
    Venom jumped down to meet them. "How is he?" Parker asked. "Considerably
    well," Captain America answered. "He'll be fine. Who knows what
    Carnage did to him. There was a cart with a few surgical supplies near
    the chains. One guess what Carnage was up to."
    "Good. I'll take him with me. Venom, you coming?" Parker asked.
    9:04 PM
    Carnage kicked in the door the main labs. Octavius seemed surprised
    by his outburst. "Did you not hear us up there? Were you not watching
    the cameras? WELL?" Carnage asked. "What are you babbling about?"
    Octavius demanded. Carnage shouted, "OH? Really? You don't know? Electro,
    tell him. I'm going to go outside... before I KILL HIM!"
    Carnage left, leaving the two alone. "What's he complaining about?"
    Octavius asked. "Spider-Man and Venom just took our hostage," Electro
    explained. "WHAT? Did they find the entrance?" He simply shook his head.
    "No, but... we think they had allies. They kept us busy while someone
    grabbed him."
    "That's too bad... for Carnage. What do I care? I have the symbiote,
    so why tell me?" Octavius said. "Yeah, and what about the Black Wings?
    What if he talks?"
    9:08 PM
    Carnage smashed crates, splintering them under a large blade. He had to
    cut something, and unfortunately, he still needed the other three. He
    heard someone approaching. "Oh, goody! Fresh meat!" he shouted, jumping
    towards the sound. He grabbed the man by his shirt collar. "Are you Carnage?"
    the man asked.
    "Who do I **LOOK** like?" he shouted. "Allah be praised! I have been
    searching for you. I have an offer for you, if you will hear me out!"
    Carnage considered the request. He knew who this was, who he worked for.
    "Hrm... wait here."
    9:11 PM
    Octavius considered crushing the intruder. Electro and Scorpion also
    considered ways to kill the Al-Queda member. Carnage wanted to kill
    him regardless. "I wonder why he is asking for an audience?" Octavius
    asked. "Simple, Ock," Carnage said. "These idiots think I'm their hero."
    "So he's probably not alone, then," Scorpion said. "Doubt it," Electro
    added. "So? What shall we do with him?" Octavius asked. "I know..."
    Carnage said, walking towards him. "You want a meeting, you got it. You
    tell anyone about this place, I'll kill you," he said. "I understand.
    This piece of paper tells you where we shall meet, and thank you, the
    American devils shall certainly fall with your help!" he said, running
    off.
    "What are you doing, Carnage?" Octavius demanded. "Simple, Ock. I
    figure they plan on sending a message to someone. I'm gonna end all
    this hero crap, take out a few more on the process!"
    10:01 PM
    Carnage knocked on the door. Once let inside, he changed into his
    symbiotic form. "Thank you for coming. It is great to know you will
    fight for our cause, that you have turned on the Americans. We wish
    to record this meeting so we can take your own words back with us," an
    older man greeted. "Okay, that's fine. But why me?"
    "You kill Americans! You realize they are all sinners!" "That camera
    rolling?" Carnage asked. "Yes," came the reply. Carnage stabbed the
    first man. The other two drew their guns, never given a chance to fire
    as Carnage picked them both up. He killed one, leaving the other alive.
    "I'm gonna leave you breathin' so you can take that tape back wit' you!
    You want my message? You're all dead! I'm not your hero, after I'm done
    HERE, I'm comin' after the rest of you."
    He threw his hostage to the floor, walking up to the camera. "You hear
    me? I won't stop. Everyone's gonna die! No cleansing, no God, only
    Carnage! You hear me? God doesn't exist, but I do! And all I want is to
    kill. Unlike YOU, I don't need an excuse!"
    Carnage jumped out the window, hitting the street and heading off.
    10:23 PM, Washington, D.C.
    General Peterson grabbed the phone. "Yes? WHAT? All right... just
    great. Contain the crime scene, I'm sending someone out now..." He sat
    the receiver down. Opening his office door, he found Agent Henry
    Johnson at his desk. "Johnson, get in here!" he ordered.
    Agent Johnson took a seat in front of Peterson's desk. "This is getting
    worse by the minute. A crime scene in Manhattan, looks like Carnage. Two
    victims, already been identified as suspected terrorists. There was
    evidence of a third, gun with fingerprints and a camera tripod. Get up
    there, I'll call the flight in."
    "If this is Carnage...?" Agent Johnson asked. "If it is... and he let
    someone live with a video tape of what happened..."
    Octopber 15. Washington, D.C., 12:14 PM
    "Well, it's happened..." General Peterson knew it had hit the fan. The
    tape had aired on Al-Jazeera television. It was quickly being circulated
    around the networks. President Bush was not happy. "How serious are his
    threats, Robert?" "Very," General Peterson replied. "And now it's
    spreading. Not only his threats, but it'll make us look bad for not
    killing him when we had him in custody."
    "And why didn't we?" Bush asked. "Dr. Kafka stood in our way. She fought
    his execution, she always has. I'm having her license revoked, she knows
    how many lives will be lost. All because she didn't want one man to die,"
    Peterson replied. Bush asked, "and this Black Wings? Your top agent?"
    "Missing," Peterson said. "Carnage probably has him."
    1:08 PM, Manhattan
    "I can't believe this!" Octavius screamed, turning off the monitor.
    "That fool! He allowed himself to be taped! And that tape has aired on
    international television!" "So?" Electro asked. "Yeah. Does it really
    matter?" Gargan inquired. "Not to us, necessarily," Octavius replied.
    "But there is no doubt that these terrorists will be after Carnage. I'd
    perfer to not be caught in the crossfire. And with the other symbiote in
    our-"
    "You talkin 'bout me?" Carnage said. "I don't care what you think. The
    tape's aired, the whole world knows I mean business. And if you three don't
    like it, we can end this now..." "Perhaps," Octavius said, "we should
    keep our agreement in place, for now." Carnage left the room.
    October 16, 2002. 3:21 PM
    Cletus woke. He checked his surroundings. It was Peter Parker's house.
    "Hello?" he called. No answer. He checked himself over. Spotting his
    coat, he checked it. He had one Beretta, and a wad of cash he'd hidden.
    _'I'll need to buy some ammo...'_ Opening the window, he tried to fire
    a tendril. _'Great... bet Carnage took my symbiote.'_ He jumped to the
    ground.
    Manhattan, 9:41 PM
    Carnage sat on the warehouse roof, brooding. Should he just kill the
    entire city now, or wait until he recaptured the Black Wings, THEN kill
    the city off? Or just kill Octavius and the rest, THEN kill the city?
    He heard something in the sky, flying towards him. He could see a streak
    of flame, growing larger as it approached. He eventually recognized the
    shape, as it landed on the roof, the figure jumping from the glider.
    "Wonderful, the Hobgoblin! Get outta here before I cut you apart!"
    "Oh, I think you'll want me around," the Hobgoblin replied. "Listen,
    Kingsley, I don't have time for your crap right now, I'll slice you-!"
    He reached for his mask, pulling it off. It was not Roderick Kingsley.
    "Macendale? You're dead, aren't you?" "I was," Macendale replied. "But
    Screl thought you could use competent help."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	12. Strange Days


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 12 - Strange Days
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    October 16, 2002. Manhattan, 10:01 PM
    "Isn't this nice? Not only can this Dr. Screl clone people, he can
    revive the dead! I've had enough of this, I want all of you out of
    here, right now!" Octavius shouted. Carnage flared his claws, aiming
    them at him. "You ain't in a position to give orders, old man!" he
    screamed. "Are you going to kill me? Go ahead, it didn't do anyone any
    good last time!"
    Electro and Scorpion took stances, waiting for Carnage to make a move.
    The Hobgoblin stood between them. "All right, enough! I don't know why
    Screl chose me, but let me make one thing clear- there will be NO
    fighting here. In case you morons forgot, you have a do-gooder copy of
    Carnage, Spider-Man, Venom, terrorists, and probably others after you!
    If you want to live, you'll need help. And here I am," he said. Carnage
    backed off, but kept his attention on the Hobgoblin.
    "Fine, you're our savior," Carnage said. "Load of shit, if you ask me.
    And what did Screl promise YOU?" he replied, "A shot at both Spider-Man
    and Kingsley. All I have to do is keep your little preschool operation
    in line!" "Spider-Man? Stand in line, pal! Kingsley offed you once,
    what's ta keep him from doin' it again?" Carnage asked.
    He reached into the pouch hanging from his hip, pulling several bombs.
    "I can handle myself!" he said. "Now, I'd suggest we lay low. If your
    prisoner decides to talk, someone might believe him. How many exits you
    got?"
    "Just three," Octavius replied. "The main elevator and two alternates.
    I've covered the main elevator already, they won't find a thing. Now,
    Electro, go above and keep a watch for anyone approaching. Scorpion, show
    the Hobgoblin around. And Carnage... come with me."
    5:23 AM, Upstate New York
    Screl took notes of the tank's contents. Everything appeared to be in
    order. This second experiment was taking a little longer than usual,
    the DNA he had to work with required more attention than most samples
    would. But if everything worked, then he would have an advantage. Not
    only eliminating the Black Wings, but someone to wipe out Carnage, as
    well. And this time, he wasn't sharing.
    9:38 AM
    The creature rose from the tank, letting out a scream. It was awake,
    a new life unaware of what was going on. Screl injected drugs, calming
    it. "Calm down. I'll explain everything, and then, you'll have a job
    to carry out for me."
    October 18, 2002. 5:23 PM, Manhattan
    "Okay, good. I'd also like a box of nine millimeter handgun ammunition
    and a box of twenty-two ammo," Cletus said. "That's a lot of ammo!" the
    cleark replied. He answered, "Yeah, big hunting trip this weekend." He
    pulled a wad of cash, and a driver's license. "Okay, mister Jackson,
    that'll be thirty-two dollars and seventy three cents."
    He paid, taking the boxes with him. He didn't even wait for his change.
    Stepping outside the small sporting goods store, he ducked into a nearby
    alley, drawing a pistol. Someone had been watching him. "There he is.
    Cletus Kasady. The hero of the two. You remember what to do?" The man
    behind Screl in the car simply nodded. "Good," he said.
    Cletus carefully loaded the clip, sliding it in place and securing it
    in his coat. "Cletus Kasady?" He turned. He recognized the man instantly.
    "Jack?" The man drew a gun, aimed right for him. "I've been sent to kill
    you," the stranger said. He barely dodged a hail of gunfire meant to take
    him down. This was definitely not Jack Arden. As the imposter paused to
    reload, he sprang, knocking the man out into the streets. The two wrestled,
    trading punches and kicks.
    "Cletus Kasady, this is pointless. You cannot stop me." He was barely
    alive, Cletus thought. Another clone? Barely intelligent enough to speak
    as anything but a robot. No personality. But definitely a brute. Whoever
    cloned him made sure they had a good copy. Cletus was kicked backwards,
    the clone grabbing a bench. Lifting it over his head, he threw it. Cletus
    barely managed to avoid being crushed by it. "You have a symbiote, use it.
    If your life matters," the clone shouted.
    He couldn't. He didn't have the symbiote, but he wished he had. Strange,
    though, the clone ignored everyone but him. It was definitely following
    a mental program, one which said to kill him, but only him. The big
    question, who sent it? More importantly, why warn him? Answers would have
    to come later, stopping his attacker was the only thing that mattered.
    Cletus slammed him against a wall, punching him repeatedly. It was having
    a noticeable effect. He was slowing down, but still strong, as he grabbed
    Cletus by the arm and began twisting. The clone was intent on ripping it
    off, if necessary.
    Cletus wasn't going to let that happen, and he wasn't going to let
    this creature go on a killing spree. Pushing his foot against the wall,
    he managed to spin the clone outward. Before it could turn back to him,
    he drew his gun and fired. Several slugs took it in the back. It dropped
    to the sidewalk, bleeding profusely. "Everybody get back! NOW!" he shouted.
    Prowl cars were pulling up, and he didn't feel like explaining who he
    was. He ducked into the alley, using what skills he had left to climb the
    nearest pipe and hit the rooftops. _'Good luck finding me now. Now,
    where's that- what?'_ He watched the body being drug into a car, which
    sped off in a hurry. The clone had help. "What's going on here?"
    He didn't budge. He expected Spider-Man to show up, and his expectations
    were met. "A clone of Jack Arden just tried to kill me. And I don't think
    it was Carnage who was helping him. As far as I remember, Carnage barely
    remembers who Jack Arden even IS! So, who... who else wants me dead?"
    7:47 PM, Upstate New York
    Screl operated quickly, sewing tissue and removing the bullets. He
    was not going to let his weapon die, especially after the troubles
    getting the DNA to clone properly. The immortality of the genetic
    strands prevented clone growth, but he was able to replace certain
    pieces of the DNA to allow for a successful cloning. And he was unsure
    if he could replicate the process. _'This is no use, his lung is
    almost completely useless... hmm, maybe it's time I expanded my surgical
    expertise.'_
    8:22 PM, Washington, D.C.
    "Are you sure these fingerprints match?" General Peterson asked.
    "Yes, sir. They match perfectly." General Peterson nearly shoved his
    desk over. No doubt the man who had attacked Cletus was a clone of Jack
    Arden. "Well, looks like I have no choice then. I want Jack Arden and
    Sandra Deel on the phone now!"
    8:33 PM
    "Jack, this is General Peterson. I'll need you and your wife to return
    to Washington, immediately," he said. "I'll explain in full when you
    arrive, but I'll give you a brief rundown. You remember the news reports
    of Carnage returning over the summer, right?"
    October 19, 2002. 9:02 AM, Washington, D.C.
    "All right, I gave you a brief explanation yesterday..." General
    Peterson knew that Jack was not too happy about this, and Sandra looked
    somewhat angry as well.
    "... Carnage is bonded with a clone of Cletus Kasady. He's working with
    Electro and Dr. Octopus, we know that much. We suspect the fourth member
    of their group may be the Scorpion, but we're unsure. And we have no idea
    where Cletus is," he explained. He grabbed another sheet of paper from
    his desk.
    "I'm afraid Cletus is too obsessed with Carnage right now, so I'd like
    to ask you two to help me with this," he said. "We might be interested.
    Any idea who did the cloning?" Jack asked.
    "We know who he is. Jonathan Screl, a scientist. We know he cloned
    Cletus, we found papers on him covering the experiments. How he's cloning
    people, or where he's located, we have no idea. If we could capture a
    clone, we may be able to find out, but... the odds are small. We don't know
    where Carnage is, and the clone of you, Jack, is believed dead. The part we
    don't know is whether or not Carnage and Screl are working together, or
    if they're working separately."
    Jack motioned for Sandra to join him in the hall. "Okay, what do we do?"
    she asked. "I don't know. We can't have clones of us running around
    killing people. And this could really wreck Clete's mind. I say we help out,"
    he said. "Well... okay. Dammit, all I wanted was to get away from this. I
    hate this." They entered the room, taking their seats.
    "I'll start by saying that I'm not happy with this at all. You should've
    killed Carnage when you had the chance long ago. You took me and my wife
    away from our peaceful lives to be your super-soldiers. We'll do this, but
    no more. Unless we're under personal threat, we're staying out of the next
    big problem you have. Am I quite clear?"
    "Yes. Trust me, if I had believed there was another way, I wouldn't have
    called you. But I'd rather you find out from me than the news... and
    you're right. We should have killed Carnage when he had the chance."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	13. Identity


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 13- Identity
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    October 19, 2002. 10:31 AM, Upstate New York
    Screl admired his surgical work. He was glad he'd taken the time to
    steal the cybernetic android he'd heard about, and taken the time to
    practice on the joining of human nerves with microscopic wiring. It
    had paid off, giving his creation a new right lung. He doubted a human
    lung would make a suitable replacement, even if he'd had one to use.
    He checked the plate on the clone's back, making sure the piece had
    been secured along the edge of the skin. "How is your lung holding up?"
    he asked. "I have no problems breathing," the clone replied.
    "Good. Now, you shouldn't even notice the adamantium plate in your
    back, it's designed to contract as you move. So, if everything's in
    order, I have a mission for you. Omnitech Laboratories, the facility
    outside Boston, they have some... information I require. They have fairly
    light security, I imagine you can deal with anything. I will accompany
    you, there are certain things I plan on taking for myself. I will need you
    to take one of their computers. The entire tower, no less. The data on it
    should prove useful to me. I plan on being in and out of there quickly,"
    he explained.
    Screl grabbed a holster belt from a surgical cart and handed it over.
    "This is your Desert Eagle, two spare clips. It's all I have. It should
    suffice."
    11:03 AM, Washington, D.C.
    "Jack, you ready?" General Peterson asked. He replied, "Almost.
    You, Sandra?" "Yeah." General Peterson handed them the security photograph.
    "That's him. He was seen boarding a plane with Jonathan Screl, headed towards
    Boston. You leave right away, find them and take them both down."
    2:44 PM, Omnitech Labs, outskirts of Boston.
    Both men exited the cab, walking the rest of the way. "Now, I have an
    appointment, they're expecting me. You'll disable security and enter
    through the back way. You'll gather what you're after, I will gather the
    equipment I came for," Screl said. "Understood." Screl continued on to
    the front door, the clone ducking out of the way. Jack watched them both.
    "Okay, so, what now?" Sandra asked. "I don't know. I say we follow the
    clone. We can't just waltz in, so maybe if we can take him out, this Screl
    guy might panic, we can get him," Jack replied.
    The back entrance wasn't heavily guarded. Mainly a truck loading zone,
    one guard present. Just a few cameras watching. The lone guard was taken
    down by a quick rabbit punch. He drew the pistol, taking out a few nearby
    security cameras.
    He headed to the nearest door, smashing the lock with the gun's handle.
    Jack and Sandra followed as he entered the building. The clone made his
    way through the corridors, disabling security guards and personnel with
    quick punches. Not lethal, but enough to knock someone out. He found a
    computer terminal quickly. He began removing cords and wires. "Hold it!"
    He turned. Jack Arden had a shotgun trained on him. "Nice, but you ain't
    me. Not by a long shot," Jack said. The clone stood. "You really need
    that gun to stop me?" it asked. Jack hesitated, finally setting it down.
    Sandra kept a careful watch on him.
    Screl watched security scrambling. It was his cue. "Sorry about all
    this, Jonathan. It seems like we've had a break in. I hope nothing-" Screl
    slammed his briefcase into the back of the man's skull, sending him to
    the floor. "Now, where are those containers?"
    Jack swung a right hook, the clone dodging. He returned a barrage of
    punches, each connecting. Grabbing Jack's arm, he flipped his opponent
    across the room. Grabbing the computer tower, he pushed past Sandra.
    "You are of no consequence. Collect your partner and leave," it said.
    She fired a round of sonic bursts, the clone moving too fast for them
    to connect. The clone ran down the hall, Jack scrambling after him.
    They followed him through a door leading to the basement facility. It
    was more of a manufacturing facility, heavy machinery as opposed to
    laboratory equipment. Recycling facilities, mainly.
    They recycled their own paper, judging by the containers filled with
    wads of old notes and reports. Jack spotted his target, a running
    tackle taking him down. The tower dropped to the floor, the gun flying
    from the clone's hand, skidding across a conveyor belt. The two fought,
    exchanging punches and kicks. The clone, remembering the plate in his
    back, slammed it into Jack's face, taking his chance to retrieve his gun.
    The belt was off, but the pistol had slid into a cutting device.
    He reached for it, oblivious to the fact that Jack had gotten to his
    feet. Jack located the button for the line, pressing it.
    The clone grabbed the Desert Eagle only a second before a blade dropped.
    It took him a second to realize what had happened. He couldn't feel the
    steel of the handle anymore, nor his arm. He screamed in pain. The blade
    had sliced the left arm off at the shoulder, a clean cut straight through.
    He was bleeding profusely. With what strength remained, he swung a quick
    left hook. But it was no good, as he was dying, and Jack Arden was not.
    Jack rose his shotgun, ready to fire.
    Gunfire interrupted him. It was Screl. Sandra aimed several sonic
    bursts at Screl, but he dodged. They ran to the upper balcony. Screl
    ran as well, reaching the clone. "Dammit! Well, better cut my losses
    and run," he said, grabbing the clone, hauling it away.
    5:00 PM, Washington, D.C.
    "So, Screl escaped. With the clone. Or, what was left of it. He
    didn't get the arm, thankfully. Hopefully it will die," General Peterson
    said. "Yes, sir," Jack replied. "Jack, it looks like you were partly
    successful. The clone is dead. But Screl stole a few experimental surgical
    supplies. We'll get them back. And there were no casualties, thankfully."
    General Peterson dismissed him. Something bothered him. Jack Arden wasn't
    as effective as he used to be. He couldn't fault Jack for it, but he
    wondered if calling him out of retirement was such a good idea. He needed
    to find the Black Wings.
    5:21 PM, upstate New York
    Screl worked to seal the massive wound. The clone had lost a lot of
    blood, but if he worked on this, the clone would easily survive. It's
    healing factor was quite helpful.
    8:47 PM
    Screl wondered what to do now. the clone was sewn up, on drugs, and
    would heal. But it was missing an arm. He examined the cyborg. Lights
    went off in his brain as he pondered a new surgical experiment. He had
    been successful with nerve to machine interface. The clone was
    breathing, after all. He took a measurement of the left arm of the
    cyborg, as well as carefully examining each piece.
    He immediately set to work in removing it, carefully. He'd need to
    remove enough not only to replace the missing limb, but enough to
    securely mount it in place and attach everything it would need to work.
    Thankfully, it weighed almost no more than a human arm would. It was
    made of adamantium and titanium, another advantage.
    October 20th, 2002. 4:18 PM
    Screl had completed the surgery. If he was lucky, then not only
    would the clone wake soon, but he would have full use of the new arm
    as if it were his old one. Though it was quite obvious, he didn't
    clone Jack Arden so the clone could have a social life, he needed a
    weapon, and as a weapon, it would do. He decided to examine the new
    microsurgery laser he had obtained. Opening the steel case, he looked
    a bit puzzled as he looked it over. _'Wait a minute... this is no
    surgical laser. I knew it, Omnitech is no medical research facility!'_
    The booklet described the cannon as a neuro-interface tri-purpose
    laser weapon, which operated in three separate firing modes; a coherent
    photon beam which, upon impact, would superheat the target; A basic
    ion cannon, which functioned mainly to temporarily disable electronic
    systems; and a stun feature, which fired a solid bolt of non-lethal
    electricity. The unit operated on a small nuclear battery, and was
    designed to fold into a compact cube for storage. Screl reached in
    the case, lifting a small panel.
    _'Well, looks like neuron-interface was right'_
    Inside the small compartment rested a packaged case, labeled
    "ocular implants". He reached for another case he had stolen. He
    couldn't identify the device it contained, but figured the
    documentation would tell him. It was a micro-scale nuclear power
    generator meant to install with the cannon. It was designed to
    utilize the body's own metabolism to recharge the nuclear battery
    the cannon functioned with. Screl was pleased with his acquisitions.
    The cannon would make a nice addition to his slave, and the generator
    was even better. The artificial lung and cybernetic arm ran on their
    own nuclear battery supplies, and while sufficiently charged, it may
    be helpful to keep them that way.
    Not to mention, he had proof that Omnitech was a front organization.
    He'd had his suspicions ever since he stole the cyborg meant for
    their main facilities, and now he knew what was really going on. It
    may be worthwhile to keep an eye on their future developments.
    October 22nd, 2002. 5:33 PM
    The operations were, so far, successful. He wouldn't know until
    the clone awoke, but life signs were good, and there had been no
    signs of the body rejecting any of the implants. His main concern
    was the batteries stored in the machinery, but he detected no radiation.
    The shielding around them seemed solid. The cannon was a miracle,
    compacting small enough to fit within the panel on his back. Whoever
    designed it knew what they were doing. Now, he had one more project
    he wanted to finish. The fingers on the cybernetic arm were close to
    the design of human fingers. But this was a soldier, it needed more.
    October 24th, 2002. 7:14 AM
    The clone woke on the operating table. It was strapped down,
    wrestling with the restraints. "Careful, now! I had to strap you
    down so you wouldn't hurt yourself," Screl explained. "I had to do
    some major surgery on you, you may need a few things explained.
    I'll unstrap you now. Be very careful, your left fingers are razor
    sharp."
    He looked at his side. His left arm was gone, replaced by metal. He
    remembered his arm being cut off. The straps removed, he sat up.
    "Now then, I did the best I could for you, and gave you a few
    enhancements. I assume you would like revenge on Jack Arden for what
    he did to you? Your new arm is mainly adamantium, and lightweight.
    You shouldn't have any problems with it, aside from the fingertips.
    I also added something to the panel on your back."
    The clone felt it, something new in the small metal panel on his
    back. A series of nerve endings firing in his body and muscle
    twitches, almost a mental command, caused the ocular implants to
    move into position. "What's this?" it asked. "I'm not sure, I had
    no time to test it. what do you see?" Screl asked. "A tactical
    display. Readouts of various types, options for infrared or night
    vision..."
    The panel on his right shoulder blade opened, the cannon swinging
    out and expanding. Fully motorized, the stalk moved the laser as
    he turned his head. "Full targeting system, three modes. I seem to
    have mental command over all the settings," it said. Screl asked,
    "Care to test it?"
    He found a suitable target. A quick, solid burst from the barrel
    took out a paper cup, leaving nothing. "Very nice," Screl commented.
    "Here, use this calculator, test the ion function." He set the
    calculator down, turning it on. A blue beam fired, hitting it. No
    damage, but the power was shut off. He turned to a table leg,
    testing the third function. A bolt of electricity connected, holding
    until he shut it off.
    "Looks like I was successful. Now, make sure your arm functions
    as it should. If it does, you should notice little difference from
    your old arm in terms of movement," Screl said. The clone grabbed
    a leather table strap in his right hand. A quick swing sent the
    fingertips through the material, slicing evenly. "Excellent. I need
    to gather a few supplies. If you wish, you may access my computer
    database and read up on the world. You should rest before I send you
    out again."
    October 27th, 2002. 8:23 PM
    Screl opened the door to his private laboratory, unprepared to be
    grabbed by the throat and slammed into a table. "You made three
    mistakes, Screl! One, you shouldn't have given me all his memories.
    TWO, you shouldn't have let me access your terminal. I read a few
    things I wasn't supposed to! And THREE! You made me!"
    Screl was thrown around, battered like a rag doll. He drew his gun,
    but it was taken from him. He was helpless. "I know who you are, and
    what you're doing. I'm shutting you down. And then, I'm going after
    Carnage!" the clone shouted. Screl found himself on the floor,
    looking up. The clone was walking away. "Come back... here! Please,
    you don't understand! You may be a clone, but-"
    He shouted, "My name is Jake!" Jake deployed his cannon, aiming for
    a large tank of fluid. "NO! It's flammable, you'll kill us both!"
    Screl shouted. He fired, the beam igniting the liquid, setting off
    a chain reaction. He ran, leaving Screl behind.
    9:11 PM, Manhattan
    Cletus searched the warehouse. He knew the entrance was here, but
    he could not find it. Carnage watched the surveillance camera,
    laughing. His heroic other half was struggling, and he enjoyed it.
    He was joined by the others. "Carnage! Ignore him for a second, we
    have something you need to know!" Octavius said. "Go 'way, Ock!"
    Carnage replied.
    The Hobgoblin approached him. "There was a laboratory explosion
    upstate earlier tonight." "That's nice. Lots of people die?" Carnage
    asked, still enjoying himself. "Only one. It was Screl's lab," the
    Hobgoblin epxlained. Carnage paused, thinking about what he'd heard.
    "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!"
    9:14 PM
    Jake Arden watched the warehouse from his vantage point on one of
    Manhattan's many rooftops. He could see the Black wings, but decided
    to stay out of his affairs for the moment. He knew Carnage was in that
    warehouse as well, but without an entrance location, it was pointless
    to go in, guns blazing. He was well armed though, in case. He only
    wished he could take on all five of them right now.
    Someone was approaching. He turned, ready to fire. "Wait- you're not
    with Carnage," Jake said. "I see you're spying on Carnage as well.
    I know who you are, I've been watching Screl, too," the intruder said.
    Jake put the gun away. He didn't sense a threat. "So, what are you
    doing here?"
    "I've been watching both of them. I believe they may prove to be a
    serious threat in the near future. If so, I'd rather fight them now
    than later, even if it means letting certain enemies live," the
    stranger explained. "I see. I just turned on Screl. Name's Jake Arden."
    "You may call me Magneto."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    

* * *


	14. The Dogs Of War


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 14- The Dogs Of War
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    October 27th, 2002. 9:15 PM, Manhattan
    "Magneto? Yeah, I know who you are. Leader of various pro-mutant
    groups. Carnage seems a bit below your usual aim, doesn't he?" Magneto
    replied, "He's never been a cause for concern before. But..." "Okay,
    so you've got the idea something big's about to go down," Jake said.
    Magneto hovered near, keeping an eye on the warehouse.
    "I know he's in there. He and his band of murderers. I should go in
    right now and destroy them. But I need to know what's going on here
    before I risk my life. You seem to know more than anyone else, otherwise
    you wouldn't have killed Screl. Maybe you could fill me and my group
    in."
    9:28 PM, outskirts of Manhattan
    Magneto stopped in the clearing, Jake stopping nearby. He could see
    several individuals hiding. "Now, I'd like to know what is really going
    on," Magneto said. "All right. I read through a few notes and files
    Screl had, stuff he didn't want anyone to find. You remember all the
    reports of Carnage earlier this year? A large creature?"
    "I do," Magneto replied. Jake watched the figures hiding in the woods.
    Magneto's followers. "The symbiote was bonded with an entity named
    Domientius, vengeful, but not too dangerous anymore. Screl worked for
    Domientius, about a thousand years ago. His name back then was Screel.
    Jonathan Screl is just his current form."
    "So, the little man isn't so little. But what does that have to do
    with any of this?" Magneto asked. Jack continued, "Screl hates humans.
    He worked for Jacobs Research Labs before Carnage reformed. He lost
    his job after the lab exploded. Since then, he's been gathering equipment,
    money, and supplies. He wants to wipe out all humans. Including mutants,
    and immortal humans. The Black Wings is high on his list, if he can kill
    the Black Wings, he believes he can kill anyone.
    "Carnage was a way to screw with his mind. Revive the past. Which has
    worked. Electro got sucked into this because Cletus busted him up after
    he reformed. Octavius, I believe he merely escaped with them and
    decided Carnage may have a use to him. The Scorpion... I don't know.
    And the Hobgoblin. Screl ressurected Jason Macendale, the second Hobgoblin.
    Basically as a way to spy on Carnage.
    "I was created to be muscle. That's why all the surgery. I'm basically
    a clone of Jack Arden, but not exact. Some of my DNA was created
    artificially, since immortal DNA can't be cloned. I have all of Jack's
    memories, too. See, Screl's brain is basically empty, it just works the
    body. All his knowledge is in his soul. He can copy someone else's mind
    into his own brain just by looking them in the eye. I also believe I may
    be physically younger than Jack. But Screl never counted on me gaining
    any kind of awareness, and it's cost him his lab. But I doubt he's dead,
    he can teleport himself."
    Magneto motioned for his followers to reveal themselves. "These are my
    associates. Mystique and Sabretooth. Toad is performing guard duties for
    me. They're all I have with me now, after a series of setbacks. If we
    attack now, we can hit Carnage unexpected, wiping out his operation." "We
    could, but Screl will probably interfere," Jake said.
    "Very well," Magneto said. "Perhaps a strategic approach is in order."
    Jake replied, "I also need to tell you what I know about Omnitech."
    9:54 PM
    Magneto forced the doors to his hideout open. His meeting had proved
    quite knowledgeable, but it also confirmed a few suspicions he'd had
    recently. "Jake, assuming you are correct, then Screl did us a favor by
    stealing from Omnitech," he said. "In a way," Jake replied. "The android
    was meant as a system to replace human body parts with machines capable
    of the same tasks. The cannon is a mere weapon. I knew they weren't
    military parts, they work too well. Assuming Screl was right, the whole
    company is a front for various anti-mutant agencies. It explains why
    they have a factory on their lower levels."
    "But Screl didn't count on you betraying him. So, he has no facilities,
    no equipment, what do you think he will do? Assuming he did live?"
    Magneto asked. Jake carefully examined the facility. Metal plates sealed
    neatly along the edges, the whole thing set up to accommodate his powers.
    "I'd bet money he is. Anyway, Omnitech's documentation was a bit outdated.
    The photon beam was initially designed to superheat targets, but they
    changed it last minute. It causes impact damage, mainly, but the heat can
    be increased to explosive levels. It can also fire a series of short bursts.
    There were also modifications to the implants in my eyes which Screl
    doesn't know about. But enough explanation. If there is a war coming,
    against Carnage, how do you plan on fighting it?"
    "I will need help. All I have are Sabertooth, Toad, and Mystique. Barely
    a match for what allies Carnage has. Unless you wish to join our cause.
    You are a mutant, after all," Magneto replied. Jake asked, "Since when?"
    Magneto removed his helmet, taking a seat. "The one you were cloned from
    was not. But you are. You were essentially created a genetic mutation.
    You have abilities, correct?"
    "Yes," Jake answered. "Advanced healing, heightened strength." "And
    with your cybernetic parts, will the world ever accept you?" Jake knew
    Magneto had a point. "All right, you have four followers. Carnage has
    four. And I doubt the Black Wings will join you, he may even decide to
    take you out in the process." "No, he won't," Magneto replied. "It
    would take time to explain. And assuming Carnage is prepared to carry
    out this massive genocide, then no one will be spared. No humans, no
    mutants."
    "He will. He consider the Black Wings as a personal insult. He also
    has it out for the terrorists. He considers the attacks to be a further
    insult, ordinary people doing his job, justifying a mass murder when he
    considers life meaningless. And he has a team this time. Picture the
    Maximum Carnage event on a global scale. You're going to need help. My
    help."
    October 29th, 2002. 2:01 PM, Washington, D.C.
    General Peterson entered the restaurant. Jack sounded serious about
    this meeting. The waiter led him to the table. "Hello, Jack- hmm,
    interesting clothes. Especially the jacket. But why the gloves?" he asked.
    "Sit down." "You're not Jack Arden," he said. Jake sat his fork down.
    "No. Carnage is building a small army. I destroyed Screl's lab, but he's
    still alive. My current employer is preparing to strike Carnage while he's
    weak, but we'll need weaponry. Shall we go to the Pentagon and talk this
    out?" Jake asked. "How do I know Screl isn't waiting outside?" Peterson
    asked. Jake replied, "If he was, you'd be dead by now."
    2:18 PM, the Pentagon
    "All right. So, why are you here, asking for my help? I thought
    Screl was using you as a henchman?" General Peterson asked. "Let's
    just say that knowledge is power, and he accidentally let me have
    too much power. Screl's trying to set in motion a worldwide takeover,
    and this involves Carnage leading the way. Now, I have all of Jack's
    memories, I probably know a few clearance codes. But I thought I'd
    ask first," Jake replied.
    The door busted open. Jack Arden looked furious. Sandra Deel didn't
    look happy, either. And Cletus wasn't happy to see Jack barging into
    the room. "Right on time..." Jake commented. "I thought you promised
    not to tell him," Cletus said. "I know, but when clones began showing
    up, I- never mind. Jack, I'm busy."
    "Yes, Jack, please leave. Do the right thing for once, go home with
    your wife. Don't make another mistake and stick your nose where it
    doesn't belong," Jake said. "What?" Jack asked. "You heard me," Jake
    replied. "Your life is a series of mistakes, half-assed excuses, and
    leeching off whatever passed by. Falling in love with her was the
    first smart thing you ever did. Now, we have business to discuss."
    Sandra led Jack from the room. Jake sat in his seat. "If you're
    wondering, no, I don't trust him. I know almost everything he's ever
    done, if you knew what I knew... regardless, we need guns. Not too many,
    we need power over quantity," Jake said. "Well, you seem to be on our
    side, I think. Cletus?"
    "I'm not sure. But if Screl was still in charge, I don't think he'd
    still be in that seat. Besides, I remember he was fairly mindless and
    obedient at one point. I'd say give him something," Cletus replied.
    Peterson considered it, but figured he should ask one more question.
    "Who are you working for?" he asked.
    "Mainly myself, but I know a small group who wants Carnage taken
    down. This is not Saddam Hussein you are dealing with, nor is it Osama
    bin Laden. Carnage doesn't have a country you can attack to get to him.
    He's dangerous, and unless this is handled properly, he will win.
    Carnage is out to kill everyone, casualties will only help him. I want
    the only casualties to be him and his followers," Jake replied.
    "All right. Fair enough. I'll supply you with three sub-machine guns
    which fire specially designed explosive rounds. It is all I will give
    you," Peterson said. Jake considered the deal. It sounded fair. "Done.
    By the way, one of your members is part of an ancient religion,
    correct? I need to speak with him."
    11:34 PM, Manhattan
    Magneto was pleased with the weapons he had obtained. Definitely
    useful against Carnage, and maybe even useful for other ventures.
    Jake had earned a night to walk the city. The walk was about to pay
    off. He could see a fight going on in a back alley. Several thugs
    beating up on two men. He overheard the chants. They were attacking
    mutants. Jake decided to intervene, firing a series of bursts into
    the crowd.
    The two men free, they began to fight back. A column of flame took
    three of the gang members, sending them running. The rest scattered.
    "You two all right?" Jake asked. They took notice of the giant
    cannon protruding from his back. "Umm... yeah, I guess," the first
    replied. "Nice trick with the fire," Jake said. "Yeah, whatever you
    say. Thanks for gettin' us outta that, man."
    One of them walked up to him. Black, early twenties, Jake guessed.
    "Name's Tobias. Buddy over there's named Artemis." Jake eyed him
    over. Hispanic, about the same age. Facial hair, trimmed neatly.
    "Name's Jake. I see you noticed the gun on my back. Check this one
    out-" He removed his left glove. "I'm a mutant, don't worry. Chop
    surgeon did this to me, too," he explained.
    "Damn. Well, as I said, name's Tobias. Fire was mine, I can control
    it. Artemis over there's a telepath." Artemis said, "Telepath and-"
    He reached his hand out. A thug was rushing Jack from behind. Artemis
    pulled the bat from the man's hand, drawing it to his own.
    "-Telekinetic, actually."
    Jake swung his left arm. The cuts weren't lethal, but the man did
    run screaming. "I may be as powerful as Xavier, maybe more. What you
    doin' out?" Artemis asked. "Funny you ask. you've heard of Magneto?"
    They nodded. "There's a war coming."
    October 30th, 2002. 11:47 PM, Manhattan
    The Halloween celebration in Times Square would begin soon. The day
    would begin in mere minutes, and Times Square was ready. The
    celebration would begin in only mere hours. But it would not be the
    city that celebrated. Carnage had been quiet for too long. He no longer
    cared what his allies wanted. He'd kill them, too. Carnage waited
    high above. How he wanted to begin slitting their throats. But maybe
    others were right- why be immediate when you can be effective?
    Halloween would not be ruled by ghosts and goblins this year. Only
    Carnage.
    11:56 PM
    Jake led the two in to see Magneto. "I see you brought guests," he said.
    "Found these two last night. Mutants, figured I'd make sure they were
    okay before bringing them here. Meet Tobias and Artemis," Jake explained.
    They stood before him in awe. "Mr. Magneto? Name's Tobias. Me and Artemis
    want to know who we're gonna be fighting." "I imagine you do," he said.
    "First, I need to know what you can offer to me."
    Tobias took a wad of paper out of his hand, setting it on a nearby table.
    Pointing at it, it immediately burst into flames. "That's just a taste.
    I could burn down a city block if I wanted to, man!" Magneto said,
    "Interesting. What about you?" Artemis levitated the table. "I can read
    minds, too." Magneto was pleased. More followers. Powerful ones, too.
    "Very well. Carnage is preparing for a war against this entire planet.
    I intend to see he does not succeed." Tobias stood in shock. "You say
    Carnage?" he asked. Magneto replied, "I did." "Man, I'm gonna kill that
    motherfucker! That fucker killed my family! I'll barbecue the piece of
    shit!" Magneto was even more pleased. A fire bug with a hatred of Carnage.
    October 31st, 2002. 9:12 PM, Manhattan
    "And the Halloween celebration here in Times Square is well underway,
    Ted. The night is still young, but people can't seem to wait. The
    dedication is simply amazing! The effort of some of these costumes is
    incredible. Ranging from the traditional store costumes to homemade, the
    variety here is spectacular! Spider-Man seems to be a crowd favorite,
    of course, as well as the X-Men and the Avengers. For example, this man
    here is wearing a Carnage outfit! Definitely effective, and quite
    realistic!"
    Carnage heard the comment. "Realistic? It's REAL, moron!" Carnage
    sliced his throat. He quickly turned on the crowd, slaughtering anyone
    who got in his way. He quickly cut a path to the podium. "Happy
    Halloween, people of New York! Having fun? I know I am!" He continued
    his massacre, throwing corpses at the cops taking shots at him. "In
    fact, I don't want the fun ta end! So... consider this my declaration
    of war! War against everyone!"
    The words echoed through the PA system, through the microphones of
    nearby reporters. The crowds fell silent.
    "Your existence is about to end!" he shouted. "EVERYONE! Every man,
    woman, child, I've had enough! You have no place anymore! You waste
    your lives doing nothing meaningful, and you expect to live? I'm no
    terrorist living in a cave, I am death itself! The game's over, it's
    time to face reality!"
    Carnage felt himself rise above everything. He had stood in front
    of everyone and declared himself a god. A god that would destroy
    everything he saw fit to destroy. But his delusions of godhood were
    cut short as a searing heat brought him back to reality. The wooden
    platform was on fire, a perfect ring around him. He saw someone below.
    "Who the hell are you?"
    Tobias replied, "You worst nightmare, motherfucker!" Carnage jumped
    down, dodging a column of flame. He stared at his opponent. "I don't
    have time for this. Just DIE!" he screamed. He ran, blade poised to
    kill the young man. But he was stopped as a bus pulled between them.
    Carnage saw a shape rise above it. "Huh?"
    Magneto shouted, "CARNAGE! You stand and declare your RIGHT to end
    all life on Earth? You are even more insane than I would have
    imagined!" Carnage shouted, "I care what you think?"
    Artemis stepped out of a nearby alley, firing one of the explosive
    cannons at the symbiote. He reeled in pain as the shells hit, igniting
    on impact. Jake stepped out, hosing Carnage with a photon beam. Tobias
    prepared to roast him alive. An explosion knocked Magneto out of the
    air, however. It was the Hobgoblin. Octavius and the others quickly
    joined in.
    "NOW!" Magneto shouted.
    Sabertooth jumped, wrestling the Hobgoblin out of the air. Carnage
    jumped back while he had a chance. It was an even match, five against
    five. Magneto hovered, prepared to rip Octavius apart using his own
    tentacles against him. Each side waited. A standoff. Carnage shouted,
    "Now, unless someone _ELSE_ wants to show up and- hey, wait.
    Didn't we leave Scorpion behind to-"
    Carnage was knocked back by a single punch. Scorpion attacked the
    others with a barrage of punches and kicks. Mystique morphed into her
    true form rather quickly. She joined Magneto on the other side of the
    street, taking one of the guns for herself. Magneto shouted, "ATTACK!"
    They followed Magneto's orders. Sabertooth fighting the Hobgoblin,
    Jake and Artemis on Electro, and Magneto subduing Octavius. Tobias
    held Carnage back with a series of controlled fires, but he couldn't
    keep up with Carnage's speed. "LOOK!" Magneto saw three shapes heading
    their way, each on a web line. Reinforcements had arrived. Spider-Man
    joined in against Electro, Venom tackling the Hobgoblin. The Black
    Wings slammed into Carnage.
    "NO! I took your symbiote," Carnage screamed. "Should have left better
    guards. But don't worry, Scorpion's alive. Can't say you'll be as
    lucky!" Tobias stared in disbelief. "Two of them?" "I'll explain later!"
    Jake said.
    The Black Wings drew two pistols, firing them. Carnage was too busy
    dodging gunfire to notice Tobias. Carnage was caught in wall of flame,
    immediately falling to the ground. The other four were quickly subdued.
    They were lined up.
    "Well, so much for your war, Carnage." Cletus aimed. He was going to
    put Carnage down. Carnage had declared war, and lost. He prepared to
    squeeze the trigger. He was almost enjoying this. Almost. But he never
    got the chance. Overhead, they could hear a strange cackling. Before
    anyone could realize what it was, they were all scattered by a series
    of explosions. They ran for cover.
    "I knew if I kept watching you, Carnage, you'd do something
    interesting!" The Green Goblin landed. He motioned for the others to
    stand. "You should really be more cautious! Especially with so many
    heroes after you!" he commented. Osborn tossed more explosives, Macendale
    joining in. They had the heroes at bay. "Now, Carnage, should we leave,
    or simply kill them?" he asked. Cars were tossed aside. Scorpion had
    arrived. Carnage said, "Kill them."
    The five gathered, each side trading fire. Webs, explosive rounds,
    and various forms of energy bursts lit up the area. Carnage decided to
    end this. He located Magneto. He would kill their ringleader first. He
    was caught by an energy blast, however, sending him backward. But it
    wasn't enough. He rushed Magneto, preparing to deliver the death blow.
    His swing caught metal. But not Magneto. Jake held him back, blasting
    him. The beam sent him flying backwards. Jake let fly with a barrage of
    photon bursts. Osborn knew they were going to lose.
    "Carnage! It's time we left!" he shouted. arnage replied, "NO! I will
    not leave! I'll kill them all myself!" Osborn shouted, "YOU CAN'T!"
    Osborn grabbed Carnage, carrying him away. The others followed. The
    fighting was over, for now. Spider-Man and Venom left with Cletus to
    follow. Magneto stayed behind. "Let them go."
    9:53 PM
    Magneto sat in the chair behind his desk. Carnage had proven to be
    more dangerous than he had imagined. And now he had the Green Goblin
    on his side. Jake was trying to shut the two mutants up. "All right,
    all right, all RIGHT! One at a time!" "Man, why the hell are there two
    of him?" Tobias asked. Jake removed his jacket, checking the edge where
    the left sleeve used to be.
    "Some time ago, Carnage was injected with a drug which forced
    rehabilitation. Instant rehabilitation. But the mind that used to
    control that body survived. It lived in the symbiote, and recently,
    it bonded with a clone body. The mind was implanted, and you have two
    of them now. One a hero, the other the same Carnage that tried to wipe
    out Manhattan once," Jake explained. Jake left them to argue. He
    found Sabretooth and Toad. "Jake, this is Toad. He's been working on a
    few small devices for us," Sabretooth said.
    "Yes. Spy stuff, wire tapping. Sounds like we may need it," Toad stated.
    "Especially with the Green Goblin around. Sabretooth, honestly, you think
    we have a chance?" Jake asked. "We will if I get my hands on any of 'em."
    Jake found Mystique in the hall. "Good job with the Scorpion," he said.
    "Perhaps... you think they'd fall for it again?" "Possibly," Jake
    replied. "Aside from Octavius and the Green Goblin, I'd hardly call
    them a brain trust. But they're dangerous. What's your stake in this?"
    "Aside from the whole of mutantkind? I have a family to look over, I
    won't have that monster slaughter them. What about you? Why are you
    fighting this?" "I don't know..." he replied.
    Jake found Magneto at his desk. "Jake. Have a seat." "I don't like
    this. The Green Goblin? Screl was one thing, but if Carnage allies with
    the Green Goblin, we could be in far worse than we need, especially if
    that IS Norman Osborn!" he said. "I don't either," Magneto replied.
    "Carnage has declared war, and he intends to keep his promise. We almost
    had him, and the Goblin let him get away. I will not let that happen
    again."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	15. Countdown


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 15- Countdown
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    October 31st, 2002. 10:23 PM, Washington, D.C.
    General Robert Peterson had never visited Henry Johnson at home before.
    But the arrangement of religious artifacts didn't surprise him. Neither
    did Agent Johnson, adorned in white ceremonial robes. "General." "I take
    it this isn't a common ritual?" he asked.
    "No," Johnson replied. "If what I've been told is correct, then I may
    be needed. Screel has been waiting for this chance for a long time, and
    he'll take it. But he can be killed, it's just a matter of doing it the
    correct way." Peterson removed his hat, holding it. "Screel?"
    "Jonathan Screl. He once worked for Domientius, and even though he
    betrayed his master to serve us, he betrayed us, eventually. General, the
    Ancient Order had only six members recently. Two of those died last week.
    One other renounced. The other two are old, they couldn't possibly fight
    this. I'm the only one on this planet who could kill Screel. He cloned
    Carnage because he considers humans to be a disease. he has ever since
    he was granted his abilities over a thousand years ago. Take whatever
    help you can get. You need to stop Carnage, and I will need a shot at
    Screel. Guns won't work. I will need to do this! My ancestors fought in
    that war, many died to rid the world of Domientius. The bloodline is thin,
    and our way is disappearing. This must be done now, we may never get
    another chance."
    10:38 PM, Manhattan
    Jake made further examination of the weapons the government had supplied
    him. They'd proven fairly effective so far. "Hey, Tobias! I have a theory.
    You wonder...if..." He collapsed, barely conscious. "HEY! Somebody help
    me!" Tobias shouted. Sabretooth heard, running in to the room. He helped
    Tobias lift Jake into a chair. Artemis and Toad joined them. "What the
    hell happened?" Artemis asked. "Dunno, man!"
    Magneto rushed in. He didn't like what he saw. "Jake!" He was still awake.
    "Get me... water..." he said. "Mystique, do as he says!"
    10:51 PM
    Toad handed Magneto a sheet of paper. "The blood test? Hmm.... slight
    malnutrition," he muttered. "Probably that thing he has hooked up inside
    him he told me 'bout. Some sort of generator," Toad explained. Magneto
    made his way to Jake's room. "How are you feeling?"
    "Better. I know what happened. The nuclear generator in my body relies
    on my metabolism to recharge the cannon's battery. Screl hooked it up
    to the other two batteries, too. Seems the batteries take precedence,"
    Jake replied. Magneto left the room.
    Artemis stopped Magneto in the hall. "We ran that DNA test you wanted.
    You might wanna see this."
    10:55 PM
    Magneto read the results. Even with his knowledge of the genetic code,
    he still couldn't decipher the results. Mystique, however, had a theory.
    "It seems his DNA is... imprintable. It's as if the strands began as
    blank chains which were built up based on an existing model." He
    understood, clearly. "How would he respond to gene therapy?" he asked.
    11:03 PM
    Carnage almost admired Osborn Industries. If he had even cared, he
    may have been impressed. But he wasn't here to sight see, he was here
    on business. "Carnage! The city fears you, the government is concerned,
    and you have the heroes flocking together to stop you! Even Magneto and
    his band of freaks want you dead!"
    "I know all that! Get to the POINT!" Carnage shouted.
    "Certainly! We both have a common enemy- Spider-Man. Which may worsen.
    The Black Wings is closely allied with Spider-Man, which could cause
    problems for myself in the near future. Your duplicate has a strong
    sense of heroism, a fact which bothers me. It is time we dealt with
    all our problems in one fell swoop. Carnage, Octavius, Electro, Scorpion,
    the Hobgoblin... and myself. I think it is time the Sinister Six rose
    again." Octavius rushed the Goblin. "Why, Osborn? So you can take what
    is MINE? I think NOT!"
    "Oh, someone get this man a tissue so he can cry himself a river!
    Please, I know what your group is like. You barely get along. Carnage
    will kill the rest when he feels like it, if no one else kills him
    first. The Hobgoblin no longer has a side, with Screl gone. And Scorpion...
    I'm still unsure about him," Osborn said. Carnage stared Octavius down.
    He returned the stare. Osborn stated, "You need unity. You need ME!"
    Carnage began cackling. "Yes. I need someone to keep them in line.
    You have a deal!" "HOLD IT! If we're going to be a team, we should
    all agree on this!" Octavius demanded. Scorpion immediately sided with
    Carnage. The Hobgoblin took his side, and Electro followed. "You're
    the odd man out, Ock," Carnage said. "The Goblin has a point. You can
    either help me, or-"
    "_FINE!_ But do not forget who I am, and who is in charge..." Osborn
    picked his mask up off his desk, slipping it on. "We're all in charge.
    This is a team, remember? Besides, Octavius, you can help yourself to
    my equipment. You win, we all win."
    November 1st, 2002. 12:11 AM, Manhattan
    "Jake, we've made a rather significant discovery when studying your
    genetic structure. It may be possible to perform gene therapy on you,"
    Magneto said. "Explain." Magneto handed him the report.
    "To put it simply, it may be possible to give you another mutant's
    abilities by implanting a raw genetic chain into your DNA. I say may,
    because we have no guarantee such a procedure would even work. Your
    body could reject the replacement genes, or it could even prove fatal.
    And even if you body does accept the genes, we could not guarantee
    any significant changes."
    "Okay. So, you want to know if I'd go through with it. Possibly for
    nothing, possibly die. Why not?" Jake replied.
    12:23 AM
    Jake waited while the blood was drawn from Magneto's arm. "You sure
    you wanna do this, man?" "Dead sure, Artemis," Jake
    replied.
    November 1st, 2002. 12:38 AM
    The serum had been prepared. The relevant genetic chains extracted
    from Magneto's blood, implanted into Jake's own blood cells, ready to
    be injected into his body. "You do not have to do this," Magneto
    said. "I'm doing it," Jake replied. He was now wishing he hadn't
    proposed the idea to Jake. It sounded promising at first, but this was
    no longer an idea. The more time passed, the more Magneto became
    worried it would fail. But he could not talk him out of this. The serum
    was injected. It was too late to back out now.
    "We do not know how long this will take to work, if it does work.
    Even if it does, you may not show signs of it for years. You do
    understand?" Jake replied, "Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going
    out."
    1:02 AM
    Peter Parker looked out the window. It was only Jack Arden. Osborn
    hadn't come after him yet. He opened the door. "Peter Parker? Name's
    Jake Arden. I think we need to talk."
    _JAKE_ Arden? Something was wrong; but his senses weren't going off.
    He invited the young man in. "I know who you are. I have all of Jack's
    memories... wish I could forget a few, but that's not why I'm here,"
    Jake explained. "Who are you?" Peter asked.
    "A clone. Jonathan Screl made me to be his personal weapon. You could
    say I quit. Screl knows you who are, he may come after you." Parker
    remembered him. One of the mutants fighting along side Magneto. He'd
    had his run-ins with Magneto. If Lensherr was worried about Carnage,
    then this ran deeper than he thought. Jake removed his gloves and coat.
    "Screl did this to me," Jake said. "I have to stuff the fingers of
    my left glove with cotton just so they'll fill out. It's not all he
    did to me. But we need to talk about Carnage." "I know. He's with
    Osborn, and-"
    "And what?" Jake asked. Parker hesitated. He had to say it. "The
    Green Goblin knows who I am." Jake wasn't surprised. "Your wife here?"
    Parker replied, "She's asleep, but-" "Wake her up. Tell her to go
    somewhere, anywhere but here! Where's Venom?"
    Jake peered out the windows, checking the skies. Nothing. "Searching
    the city," Parker told him. "Find him. I'd suggest you both either
    come with me, or go somewhere else, but keep the Goblin from finding
    you. I don't know if he'll tell Carnage or the others, but if he does,
    they will come after you."
    1:37 PM, Washington, D.C.
    The clone was working with Magneto. The Green Goblin had sided with
    Carnage. The Black Wings was not having a good day. And the day wasn't
    even two hours old yet! Sleep could wait. He packed as many ammo
    clips into his coat as he could fit, probably a few more than could
    fit. He crammed as many small arms and explosives as he could for good
    measure, and while he was at it, a few bandoliers worth of ammunition.
    He grabbed a full automatic assault rifle and slung it over his back.
    He saw a pack of cigarettes on the guard table. He'd never smoked
    before. Good time to start, he figured. "You mind?" "Huh? Oh, sure...
    take the pack if you want," the guard replied. He left weapons storage,
    heading straight for General Peterson's office. For some reason, he was
    not surprised to see a lit cigarette hanging out of Cletus Kasady's
    mouth. The firepower was even less of a surprise.
    "Where's Venom?" Cletus asked. "...Manhattan, we believe." He replied,
    "Thank you."
    3:54 AM, Manhattan
    Cletus spotted the two above. He quickly made his way to the rooftop.
    "'Sup?" They gave him a strange look. The guns, the cigarette, the day
    was definitely getting stranger. "We think Osborn might tell Carnage who
    I am," Spider-Man said. "That sucks. Well, better we get them first then.
    I'd suggest you head to Captain America and get the Avengers' help. Or
    head to Xavier, whichever. Eddie, you want Carnage dead?"
    "You need to ask?" He turned away, looking for a suitable spot to
    fire a tendril line. "Good. Come with me," he said. "We're heading to
    Washington, you're loading up. I'm gonna barbecue the prick!"
    Imitating Parker, he fired a neat web line from his wrist, swinging
    from the ledge. Venom decided to follow.
    6:23 AM, Washington, D.C.
    Eddie Brock was tired. The last thing he needed was the supply of
    weaponry Cletus was loading him up with. "You think this'll be enough?"
    Brock asked, sarcastically. "There's six of them... better get a few
    more grenades." Venom was getting sick of this. "Look at you! Enough
    firepower to wipe out a small country, the slang, and... chain smoking?"
    "I didn't know I needed your permission to smoke, dad!" He was ready
    to give a nasty reply. General Peterson entered the room before he
    could. "We have a bead on Carnage. Better get moving."
    6:38 PM, coast of Manhattan
    Carnage stood at the entrance to the island facility. Long abandoned,
    but still there. "Why'd you drag me out here, Osborn?" The Goblin
    replied, "You mean, you don't know what this place is, Carnage?"
    "Enlighten me..." he said. Osborn pointed to the markings. "See those?
    You've heard the stories of the vampire nation, I assume?"
    "Yes... your _POINT?_"
    "This facility was one of their main facilities at one point, until
    Blade killed every last vampire here. But it's not the vampires I'm
    interested in, it's the facility. Follow me!" He followed Osborn
    inside, walking past burnt out security equipment. They took a lengthy
    trip through the ruins. "Here..."
    It was an open laboratory facility. "... the blood pools, long dried
    up. But still useful. Pumping and containing large supplies of human
    blood," Osborn explained. "So? You drug me out here to look at THIS?"
    Carnage shouted. "You still don't understand! A supply of blood this
    massive... what do symbiotes thrive in?"
    Carnage began to understand. "I see... a breeding ground." "Exactly!
    We refill the supplies, and use fragments of your own costume to breed
    an army! After all, we may as well put the human race to good use!"
    "Yes... **YES!**" Carnage shouted. "But why tell me? Ock's the science wiz!"
    Osborn scoffed. "I don't trust him. Neither should you. I know what
    he was planning to do. I had his computer system monitored, he
    intended to breed new symbiotes from your own, then kill you when you
    served no further purpose. So, we put HIM to work, and when his
    purpose is finished, we kill him!"
    Carnage laughed. He enjoyed this. "Now, Carnage, we will need blood.
    Shall we go kill a few thousand people? That should be enough to fill
    these tanks again!" Osborn stated. Carnage howled even harder. "Yes!"
    November 1st, 2002. 8:42 AM, Manhattan
    The city was unprepared for the attack. Carnage and the Goblin
    were grabbing people from the streets. Osborn would collect a few,
    fly away, and return. Carnage kept the populace busy, slaughtering
    anyone that dared get in his way. The slaughter helped to cover the
    kidnappings. But he wasn't even thinking about why he was here. He was
    enjoying this too much. He never noticed Spider-Man until he began
    reeling from the punches and kicks. He didn't care if it WAS Spider-Man.
    It was just another moron getting in his way. Explosions rocked the
    area. The Green Goblin hovered overhead.
    "Come on, Spider-Man! Why waste your time with HIM! It's ME you want!"
    he taunted. Osborn held a child by the wrist. Peter Parker let his
    emotions take over. Besides, Carnage wasn't carrying explosives. He
    gave chase, the Goblin cackling as he flew away. Carnage was free to
    kill once again.
    "HEY!" He turned into the street. The Black Wings. Carnage was
    going to enjoy this. "I'm gonna cut you up and- YEOWW!" He barely
    dodged a hail of gunfire. The spray of bullets followed him, several
    burying into his living skin. The pain nearly let a grenade take him
    down. Above, The Green Goblin laughed at Spider-Man, who could barely
    keep up. The arrival of the Hobgoblin made matters worse, as the
    glider's wing cut through the web line.
    "Thought you could use my help, Osborn," Macendale shouted. Osborn
    replied, "While your here, grab someone and follow me!" The two gliders
    headed for the streets. They expected to grab a few frightened
    pedestrians. They did not expect Magneto to rise from the crowd.
    Distracted, Osborn never felt Jake grab onto the glider. He fled, the
    young man still hanging on. He tore his adamantium fingers into the
    wing, the glider shaking in midair.
    "What? NO! You'll kill us both!" Osborn screamed. "That's just too
    BAD!" Jake shouted. Jake pulled himself up. Osborn
    dropped the hostage, shouting, "Catch!"
    Magneto, following behind, caught the child. Leaping, Jake dug his
    fingers into a ledge, leaving Norman Osborn empty handed. Magneto took
    control of the glider, trying to knock Osborn off. He managed to lower
    the glider and jump off before Magneto could kill him.
    Carnage had his hands busy. Literally. Sabertooth was crushing his
    throat, and he couldn't get the giant to let go. Sabertooth slammed
    him into the pavement. Carnage still wasn't through, though. He dodged
    another round of gunfire. Both the Black Wings and Venom were shooting
    at him.
    Norman Osborn was too busy fighting Spider-Man to run. Magneto
    managed to keep the Hobgoblin well occupied. And Jake... was about to
    face a few new arrivals. Octavius rose on his tentacles, dodging a
    photon burst. Jake was too busy dodging electrical bursts to fire again.
    _'I've had just about enough of those three.'_
    Jake changed his plans. He let loose with an ion beam. The blue energy
    hosed Electro. It nulled his electrical charge, at least for the moment.
    _'I think it's time I took care of those arms, too. And that tail.'_
    A quick burst shut them down. Octavius felt his tentacles weighing
    him down. The Scorpion ran, dragging his useless appendage. He found
    Carnage, dragging him away from the fight. "It's time we left!" Norman
    took a chance and ran. The Hobgoblin followed. Octavius took his leave
    as soon as the power to his arms was restored. The six had fled.
    9:14 AM
    Jake drove his fist into the wall repeatedly. He made several dents.
    "This is because they got away, isn't it?" "We had them, and we let
    them run!" Jake shouted. "Unfortunately... you'll find life full of
    such failures. We will have our chance soon enough," Magneto said.
    Jake stormed off. Magneto sucked the dents out of the wall. Sabretooth
    gave him a quizzical look. "He needs sleep. Leave him be"
    9:19 AM
    General Peterson had led an inspection of the underground lab. They
    found nothing. It had been abandoned. Octavius had even taken the
    plutonium with him. The Black Wings had just joined the inspection
    team. "Do we know this is Norman Osborn we're after?" Peterson asked.
    "Well, Spider-Man seemed convinced," Cletus replied.
    "All right. I'm ordering Osborn watched. His home, his offices,
    everything. If he's the Green Goblin, the rest of them won't be too
    far away. I want them alive. I'll shoot them myself for what they've
    done, all of them. They attacked this city... A thousand dead. Carnage
    is trying to top Osama bin Laden, it's a game to him!"
    9:26 AM
    The bleeding was going well. Thirty seven people had already
    offered sufficient blood for a test run. Carnage allowed a portion
    of his suit to sink into the fluid. If he was lucky, this would take.
    Osborn shackled the survivors to a wall. Each was weak from the blood
    loss, but he was keeping them alive.
    "See, Carnage? Why kill them when blood is a renewable resource?
    Besides, kept weak enough, hungry enough, they'll gladly accept
    symbiotes," he said. "Yeah, well, why not just grow the symbiotes inside
    'em?" Carnage asked. "Because it is easier to store the blood in these
    containers and supply nutrients directly than to rely on living hosts!
    They could fight the bonding. Blood can't!"
    9:44 AM
    The Black Wings stormed through the front door of Osborn Industries.
    General Peterson and several armed soldiers followed. "Where's Osborn?"
    Peterson asked. The secretary looked concerned. "I think he's out for
    the day," she replied, "but I could page him and see-"
    "Never mind. We're going up," Cletus said. He kicked in the door
    to the stairway. The mass of troops ran upward. Below, Octavius
    watched the security monitors. "Very interesting. We could crush
    them right now. But, let them have their fun. They will not find
    Osborn, or Carnage."
    The other three ignored him. Scorpion was too busy messing with
    the radio, Electro was stripping the insulation off a power cord,
    and the Hobgoblin was sleeping. _'Idiots, all of them!'_
    He left the room, taking temporary refuge inside one of the empty
    labs. This "arrangement" with Norman Osborn had, so far, been
    unproductive to his own ends. Osborn seemed determined to work with
    Carnage, using the others as physical labor. He would not tolerate
    it much longer. Even if it meant killing them both.
    The room began to glow as a bright green flame erupted in the
    center of the floor. A shape appeared, reveling itself as the
    ethereal energy dissipated. "Greetings, Octavius. My name is Jonathan
    Screl. I believe you can help me take care of a problem we both seem
    to have right now."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	16. New York State Of Chaos


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 16- New York State of Chaos
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    November 1st, 2002. 9:56 AM, Manhattan
    Toad checked the wires, making sure everything was in place. He
    turned the device on. They now had a tap on Osborn's security system.
    "Good. Looks like the military gave us enough time," Toad commented.
    Jake adjusted the picture on the small monitor, cycling through the
    building's cameras. "And they didn't even know they were helping us.
    All right, let's see what we can see."
    The two waited outside the building, keeping out of sight. Jake
    continued to cycle through the security cameras until he found what
    he was looking for. "There. Jonathan Screl. He's with the Octopus
    right now." "What about Carnage?"
    "No... can't find the Goblin either. Probably not home right now. Be
    nice if we knew where, I know the Green Goblin was flying off with
    hostages. I doubt he brought them here. We could go in, take out what's
    left, but we can't kill Screl anyway, and I don't think Carnage will
    care if we kill those four. Besides, I'd rather let Ock turn on Carnage,
    might save us some work. Let's go."
    They left just seconds before a large glider landed on the roof. The
    occupants entered the building, heading for Norman Osborn's office.
    "The city is still crawling with millions of people, Carnage. What do
    you think we should do with them?" Osborn asked. "Wipe them out.
    F'course, we could save them for the symbiotes, but we don't even
    know if that'll work," Carnage said.
    The door burst open, Octavius entering the room. "Symbiotes? What
    symbiotes?" he asked. Jonathan Screl walked in behind Octavius. The
    other three members of the Sinister Six followed. "Yer dead, Screl,"
    Carnage said. "Yes, for over nine hundred years. You still owe me,
    Carnage. And I plan on collecting!"
    Carnage eyed the short man carefully. He could see the gun in his
    belt. The Green Goblin showed no concern, only irritation.
    "So, you're Jonathan Screl. I've heard of you. I was the fly on
    the wall during a nice conversation Magneto had with one of your former
    employees! Carnage, this man plans on letting you take over the world!
    And when you do, he'll simply kill you and take over himself," Osborn
    explained. Screl paced, trying to hide his nervousness.
    "Really, you honestly believe that? Coming from a mindless drone with
    a few wires crossed! And Magneto, who coddles to freaks because he
    believes that mutants are superior!" "And what, exactly, are you?"
    Octavius asked. "As I recall, you teleported right into this building
    in the center of a cloud of green flame!" Octavius questioned his deal
    with Screl. It seemed as if it had been a mistake.
    "Of course I knew Carnage would kill me if I became useless, as I
    might do to him. Perhaps it is true, you will kill all of us when you
    can take what you wish! I'd prefer to take my chances with a
    possibility, than an eventuality," Octavius shouted. Carnage agreed.
    He dug a blade into Screl's chest. He bled massively, clutching the
    wound.
    "This is NOT over..." Green flames rose from his feet. Screl vanished,
    the flames dissipating.
    On the roof, Toad finished attaching a small tracking device to the
    glider.
    10:47 AM
    The helicopter landed on the small island, the Green Goblin and
    Hobgoblin setting down nearby. The six entered the facility. "This
    was used by the vampires once, it had certain equipment which we were
    able to use in an experiment," Osborn explained. Octavius asked,
    "And that would be what, Osborn?"
    He led Octavius into the large underground chamber. A tank filled
    with human blood greeted him. "So... this is what you meant by
    symbiotes," Scorpion said. "Can I have one?" "NO!" Carnage shouted.
    The two stared each other down, but were broken apart quickly. "Cut
    it out. I found a small tracking device on my glider on our way here.
    I threw it away, but whoever was watching probably guessed our
    direction, or will. Scorpion, you and Electro watch outside, in
    case we have visitors."
    10:51 AM
    Tobias made his way towards the small meeting room. He met Artemis
    in the hall. "Hey, man, I thought you had to go to work today?" "Oh,
    that. Fuck it, let 'em fire me," Artemis replied. They entered the
    meeting room. The others were already present. Jake pointed to a map
    of the city.
    "All right, good. Here's what we have. Toad planted a tracking
    device on the Green Goblin's glider about an hour ago. About ten
    minutes ago, it moved. We lost the signal over water, but we think
    we know which way he was going. He was headed south, and if we keep
    on a straight line..." He marked a small island on the map.
    "... Magneto can explain this better than I could," Jake finished.
    "It is a heavily fortified science facility built onto a small
    island. It was once used by the vampires, but is now abandoned,"
    Magneto said. Jake drew a line onward from the island.
    "Now, we don't know if it's where they went or not, but we believe
    it was," Jake said. "The facility had many torture rooms and machines
    designed to hold massive quantities of human blood. A perfect place
    for someone like Carnage. And with Osborn heading that way, it's a
    good place to start."
    "All right, so let's go in and tear them all apart!" Sabretooth
    growled. "Not that easy, Sabretooth," Jake replied. "The island's
    remote, the only one of us that could get in there quickly is
    Magneto. The rest of us can't fly. And I'd assume they'll post
    sentries. They could hold off an army in that place. We'll need
    some sort of plan before we go rushing in."
    1:12 PM, Washington, D.C."
    "We'll need some sort of plan before we go rushing in. Anyone
    have any suggestions?" General Peterson asked.
    Military surveillance spotted the helicopter and gliders flying to
    the island. General Peterson knew where Carnage was. It was not a
    matter of hitting him while he was trapped. It was a matter of taking
    him down. And if the six had been taking hostages with them, then
    they would need more than a plan. They would need a miracle.
    9:11 PM, Westchester County
    Magneto knew it may be the only way. His old friend, his old
    enemy, Charles Xavier may be their only chance to put an end to
    Carnage. "Charles, I need your help. We need to stop Carnage before
    his war breaks out." "I've been following the news," Xavier said.
    "Carnage had been a threat before, but never on this scale."
    "I know where he is, but an assault will not be easy. He has allies,
    and he's taken refuge. It's not a matter of whether I can reach him,
    it's a matter of making sure he can be effectively stopped," Magneto
    explained. Xavier mulled over the request. He knew that, given time,
    Carnage would only become more dangerous. And while the two differed
    greatly in the mutant cause, if Carnage carried out his plans, there
    would be no humans or mutants left to worry about.
    "Where has he located himself?" Xavier asked. "A small island
    facility once used by the vampires. He's working with the Green
    Goblin and Doctor Octopus. We believe they have hostages."
    9:21 PM
    The meeting had been called. Magneto waited outside, along with Jake.
    The X-Men would have to decide whether or not to lend their help to
    one of their greatest enemies. "Magneto is asking for usage of the
    Blackbird, nothing more. He wants to be taken in under cloak so he and
    his team can infiltrate the island undetected," Xavier explained.
    "So? Let him float over there himself!" Wolverine commented.
    "It is not that simple, Logan. Carnage has the Green Goblin and Doctor
    Octavius on his side, as well as Electro, the Hobgoblin, and the
    Scorpion. Carnage has the entrance guarded. Being on an island, they
    could easily detect any approach. Electro and Scorpion, by themselves,
    could easily fend off any attack." Cyclops did not like the idea.
    "Why don't we do this ourselves, professor?" he asked. "I've thought
    of that. But Magneto has already fought Carnage, and one of his newest
    members knows more about this than we do." As if called, Jake opened
    the door. "Sorry to bother you, but I just had a rather disturbing
    thought... Doctor McCoy, how much do you know about the symbiote
    breed Venom and Carnage are bonded with?"
    "A little, but not much, I'm afraid," Beast replied. Magneto
    entered the room, keeping his distance from the X-Men. "Okay, let
    me run this by you. Symbiotes generally reproduce by spawning some
    sort of egg from their bodies. But the symbiotes are organic blobs,
    each cell the same. And Carnage has been taking hostages lately.
    You can't usually just rip a piece of a symbiote off and sprout a
    new one, but..."
    "I think I know what you mean," Beast said. "Given the appropriate
    breeding ground, and an ample sized symbiotic fragment..." Wolverine
    was growing impatient. "So? What's your point?"
    "They're in a facility once used by the vampire nation. I've heard
    the rumors- torture chambers and massive pools used to store raw
    human blood. Put enough blood into one of those, keep it supplied with
    oxygen and nutrients, add a large symbiotic fragment, the ingredients
    for a new symbiote," Beast explained.
    Logan groaned. The day was getting worse. Beast remembered the texts
    he had read on the creatures. "Yes, and they also consume a specific
    brain chemical. Extract enough, and you have a food supply."
    "It gets worse," Jake said. "These symbiotes have a high rate of
    cellular division. If this works, the first could easily grow within
    hours. Given enough of a food supply and enough raw materials, the
    rate cuts down to minutes. We just figured out how Carnage plans on
    fighting this war. Well, if you're letting us use your jet, better
    do it now. We can't trust the military on this. Too much time to
    warn them, and they'd be wiped out. The Black Wings may be too
    unreliable at this point."
    9:48 PM
    The Blackbird prepared for takeoff. The plan was simple- cloak the
    Blackbird, take it in as close to the island as possible, and leave
    a small strike team to go in. "I still believe it would be a good
    idea if the X-Men handled this, Magneto," Xavier said. "No, Charles.
    This is my fight. I have chosen a side, and I intend to see this
    through. If we do not make it, and Carnage is breeding symbiotes,
    you would be better equipped to fight them."
    Magneto walked away. No amount of reason could change his mind now.
    Tobias and Artemis watched the jet move onto the takeoff pad. Jake
    tried not to think about their chances, only how they would pull
    this off. Sabretooth resisted the urge to tear Logan to pieces, and
    Logan resisted the urge to do the same to Sabretooth. The mood was
    definitely grim. Magneto approached the members of the Brotherhood.
    "Remember, we may not return. Consider this a suicide mission. If
    you wish to back out, I will not hold it against you."The six
    mutants remained, none saying a word. They had decided.
    "Very well. Mystique, Toad, Artemis, I want you to stay here. If
    we fail, you would be useful to the X-Men. Mystique, you have
    abilities which could benefit the mutant cause. Toad, you have knowledge
    which could do the same. Artemis, you have a potential to be a great
    ally and equal to Xavier. I will not throw that away tonight."
    Magneto boarded the jet. Tobias followed, Sabretooth and Jake in
    tow.
    9:53 PM
    Venom joined the Black Wings on the rooftops. "I know where he
    is, Venom. I think he's trying to breed symbiotes. It's why he took
    those people, why he set up in that lab. I can't trust the military.
    I've seen those soldiers. They actually arm those idiots! I won't
    have them wiped out," he said. "We shall go with you," Venom offered.
    "NO!" He stepped onto the ledge. "I have to go."
    10:15 PM
    Cletus kept his eyes above the water, floating slowly to the island.
    Reaching the wall, he pulled himself on to what little mound of dirt
    served as the shoreline. He could hear something on the other side
    of the island. A low sound, almost nonexistent. Ignoring it, he
    scaled the wall. Jumping down to the exit, he immediately entered.
    He hurried through the halls. No noises. But he knew Carnage was
    here. Continuing through the halls, he spotted his target. Carnage
    stood above a blood tank. He ran towards the killer. Carnage turned
    to face him as he entered the room. "Hello..."
    The rest of the Sinister Six surrounded him on the upper balcony.
    He was immediately picked up by a pair of steel tentacles. "...
    I'm gonna enjoy this!"
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	17. Casualty


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 17- Casualty
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    November 1st, 2002. 10:18 PM, Manhattan
    Octavius held the Black Wings in place as Carnage laughed at their
    captive. Norman Osborn was enjoying this as well. "Hobgoblin, Electro,
    Scorpion... go watch the entrance. Magneto's little freak show might
    show up," Otavius ordered. The three left, leaving the heads of the
    Sinister Six to torture their prisoner. Carnage began beating him, over
    and over, until his twin couldn't move. Carnage drug him across the
    floor, kicking and beating him further. Carnage was enjoying this too
    much.
    "You had to be a hero. You had to be a WIMP! I won't TOLERATE THIS!"
    Osborn picked the Black Wings off the floor, helping him stand. As soon
    as he had his balance, he hit the floor again as the Green Goblin
    punched him in the jaw. "What do you think we should do with him, you
    two? Osborn?" Octavius asked.
    "I don't know... cut him open and see how he works? They say he's
    immortal. What do you think, Carnage?" Carnage picked him up by the
    throat. "Yes. Cut him up and watch him grow back. Then cut him up again.
    But first..." Carnage opened the lid to the blood tank. "I think I'll
    leave you two alone. I'm almost afraid to watch this," Osborn said,
    leaving the room.
    He prepared to throw the Black Wings into the symbiote pool. He would
    let his children torment his insubordinate other half. The idea of
    Cletus Kasady being reformed and fighting for justice only made Carnage
    angrier. But they could not get rid of him, even as his body changed,
    he still found a way to come back. The Black Wings would be punished for
    his existence. Things would be as they were.
    A series of explosions could be heard from outside, echoing down the
    halls. "It seems as if the freaks have arrived, Carnage. What should
    we do with them?" Octavius asked. Carnage didn't wait for an answer.
    He slammed the Black Wings into the floor. "Just keep them outta MY
    BUSINESS!" Carnage shouted.
    Grabbing him again, Carnage prepared to toss the Black Wings into the
    symbiotic blood. "Wait... I can't move my arms!"
    Octavius was frozen in place. A concentrated photon beam slammed into
    Carnage's back, causing him to drop his prey. Gunfire penetrated the
    air, each bullet exploding as it hit the walls. A few of them caught
    Kasady, forcing him to reel backwards. Osborn slammed into Octavius.
    "Your sentries were NOTHING, Octavius. Now, I shall be less forgiving
    to you," Magneto shouted.
    10:24 PM
    Agent Henry Johnson had spotted the man he was after. Jonathan Screl
    was across the street. This was going to end tonight. Making his way
    across the busy city road, he approached Screl, gun drawn. Screl fired
    into the crowd, running. He gave chase.
    10:26 PM
    Octavius was having little problem keeping Jake Arden at bay. The
    Green Goblin laughed at the attempts Tobias made to fight him. Neither
    Magneto or Sabretooth were fast enough to land even a blow against
    Carnage, but were fast enough to avoid the blades. "I've had enough of
    this!"
    Octavius immediately wrapped a tentacle around Magneto. Magneto was
    unable to control the steel arms himself, he was being crushed. He
    could not concentrate through the pain. Sabretooth was squeezed next,
    enduring too much pain under the pressure to rip free.
    Tobias spotted Carnage. The anger welled inside him, and he was ready
    to set it free. Punching the Goblin in the jaw, he stretched his arm
    out. Concentrating, a column of flame arose around Carnage. He screamed,
    the flames burning him. The symbiote could not survive this. Tobias
    pulled the fires back. Cletus Kasady was still alive, though barely. He
    crumpled to the floor, the symbiote writhing. His clothes underneath were
    burned.
    His victory was empty. Octavius grabbed him with his free tentacle,
    crushing him along with the others. "Now that we have these four under
    control, we can proceed," he said. "Yes. And they took Carnage out,
    too. Even better!" Osborn commented.
    10:31 PM
    Henry Johnson was beginning to tire. He had already lost Screl, and
    the chances of finding him were little. But he knew he had to find
    Jonathan Screl. Gun shots from above grabbed his attention. Screl was
    peering out a window. "One of us dies tonight! And it will not be me!"
    He knew he would be walking into a trap. So be it. He entered the
    building. A steel mill, closed for the night. But the equipment still
    ran. It was hot in here. Agent Johnson knew this was not going to be
    easy.
    10:32 PM
    Octavius shook his four captives, increasingly tightening his grip.
    Magneto tried to take control of the arms, but he could not
    concentrate. Jake's ion cannon was useless, the cannon itself was
    restricted from moving by the arm holding him down. Tobias could not
    properly concentrate, and Sabretooth, regardless of his struggle to
    rip free, could not. Octavius held Magneto in front of his face.
    "Now then... Magneto, surely you understand that my needs outweigh
    yours in this matter," Octavius said. "Really? I remember you standing
    in the rubble, mourning the dead. And you helped Carnage do the same
    thing?" "Shut up!" Octavius shouted. "I have no need for such sympathies
    anymore."
    Osborn pulled a bomb from his pouch. "Actually, I have no need for
    any of you anymore", he said. "Kill them Octavius!" "No, Osborn! I
    will not play by your rules, I will keep them alive!" Osborn juggled
    the explosive. "That's too bad. Then I have no need for you, either!"
    he said.
    Jake struggled against the tentacle. He couldn't rip free. He spotted
    a metal case nearby. Attempting to reach it, his fingers fell short.
    He kept struggling, hoping to reach it. It was pulled into his own hand
    as if he had grabbed onto it. Without hesitating, he tossed it, the
    case slamming into Osborn's skull. Octavius, in surprise, released his
    grip slightly. Magneto slugged him. Jake freed his left arm, swinging
    the razor sharp fingers.
    Octavius felt the steel and wires being torn through. He screamed in
    pain, releasing the others. Magneto slammed his fists into the man's
    face. The Black Wings picked himself up from the ground, tackling
    Osborn. The others assaulted Octavius. Knocked back, the exposed wiring
    came into contact with Carnage's unconscious body. The symbiote was
    looking for a new host, and it had found one.
    The red liquid climbed along the steel, into the connection on
    Octavius's back. It quickly poured from his skin, covering his entire
    body. "It looks as if you will not escape after all, Magneto!"
    10:36 PM
    Screl took several shots at Agent Johnson, missing each on purpose.
    He wanted Johnson to follow him. He did follow, chasing Screl to the
    walkways above the vats of molten steel. "Predictable. You're so
    devout, it's pathetic, really," Screl shouted.
    Screl aimed, squeezing the trigger. the clip was empty. Agent Johnson
    charged, landing a decent left hook despite Screl's height. He drew
    his gun, aimed at Screl. "I hadn't expected that..."
    Screl pulled a small piece of wood from his jacket, holding it
    outward. He began chanting. Within seconds, his body was covered in
    green flame. Jonathan Screl was consumed, the flames burning away
    his disguise. As they dissipated, a rather tall man clad in gray robes
    stood in his place. He held a long staff.
    "...but I have other means of dealing with someone like you!"
    10:39 PM
    The Brotherhood was having little luck fighting the symbiotic Dr.
    Octopus, even with the help of the Black Wings. The monster was too
    quick. The four tentacles alone had become deadly spikes, as if the
    tendrils weren't bad enough. Magneto could not control the metal in the
    arms, and Jake's ion cannon could not punch through the symbiote to
    deactivate them. It may not have done any good anyway, the symbiote was
    controlling them.
    Jake landed a successful shot of electricity, stunning Octavius
    momentarily. Carnage awoke. He didn't wait around to watch, he
    immediately fled. The Black Wings saw him running. "We'll fight
    Octavius, you get Kasady!"
    He took Magneto's advice, giving chase. He was recovering quickly,
    moving fast enough to keep up with his psychotic twin. He followed
    Kasady into a lab. He was bashed over the head with a fire extinguisher.
    "You pathetic excuse for a life! You don't deserve to exist! I'll kill
    you!" he shouted, continuing to wail on the Black Wings.
    He grabbed Kasady, throwing him into a table. Chemicals spilled. The
    Black Wings kicked over more tables, causing more chemicals to spill.
    Gases were filling the room. He fired tendrils, piercing large
    containers of chemical gases. He ran out, shutting the door behind him.
    He broke the handle off. Kasady, trapped inside, banged on the glass.
    "NO! Let me out. LET ME _OUT!_"
    He vanished as the cloud of smoke obscured the view inside. Kasady
    couldn't breathe. He collapsed to the floor. The Black Wings rushed
    back to the fight, leaping into the air. He slammed into Octavius,
    distracting him. "**BURN HIM!**"
    Tobias took his chance while he could. The Black Wings jumped away as
    the flames consumed Octavius, burning him until the symbiote weakened.
    The flames died down, the symbiote pouring off his body and through a
    seam in the floor. Magneto immediately tore the tentacles off at their
    bases. The Black Wings punched Octavius, knocking him out. "Hey...
    where's the Green Goblin?" the Black Wings asked.
    Norman Osborn was gone. He had already escaped. "Crap. Well, one more
    thing I gotta do," Tobias said, igniting the blood tank, killing the
    symbiotes swimming inside. Magneto lifted a tentacle, forcing it around
    Octavius. He twisted it together, securing the scientist should he
    awake. "Sabretooth! You and the others see if Carnage had any hostages.
    You, where's Kasady?"
    The Black Wings led him down the hall, to the lab where he lad left
    his other half. Magneto forced the door open, the two standing back
    as the fumes dissipated. Magneto stared on in disbelief. "...what
    happened to him?"
    10:46 PM
    Agent Johnson had long since emptied his gun into Screel. The
    bullets had done nothing. All he had was a small knife, which so far,
    was proving worthless. He was barely able to dodge the spheres of
    energy Screel was sending at him. "Give it up. Your religion is
    nothing, it is not worth fighting for. Show some intelligence for
    once, don't die like your ancestors," Screel shouted.
    "I don't plan on dying, Screel," he replied. Holding the knife by
    the blade, he threw it. It stuck in Screel's throat. Screel tried to
    breathe, but the blade was blocking his wind pipe. "See you in Hell."
    He pulled the knife free, planting his foot in Screel's stomach. He
    was knocked back, falling into a vat of molten steel. Screams filled
    the factory as Screel was burned alive. He had won. Screel was dead,
    permanently he hoped. Now, to decide what he was going to tell his
    superiors about this.
    10:49 PM
    The Brotherhood boarded the Blackbird. Their fight was over, for
    now. It was just another war to Magneto, but it was one he had won.
    Magneto handed the two rifles to the Black Wings. "We could not
    save this city a year ago... but we have saved it today." He boarded
    the jet with the others. It flew away as several boats and helicopters
    approached the island. General Peterson was the first to step foot
    onto the concrete ledge.
    "Well, I see you took care of things for us," General Peterson
    commented. Electro, the Hobgoblin, Scorpion, and Octavius were bound
    tightly, still unconscious. A few hostages had survived. "They'll
    need medical treatment. I also wrapped them up for you, early
    presents," the Black Wings said.
    The Army loaded the four prisoners for transport, helping the few
    survivors to the boats. General Peterson eyed a fifth prisoner.
    "Who's this?"
    November 4th, 2002. 11:23 AM, Washington, D.C.
    A single prisoner was led along the halls, taking his place in a
    large cell. He was well too old to be here, but the decision was
    final. No other place had been able to hold him, and even without
    his symbiote, no one was willing to take chances. At age fifty
    seven, his fate had been sealed. Cletus Kasady would spend the
    rest of his life in the Vault.
    _'This is not over'_
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	18. Wish You Were Here


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 18- Wish You Were Here
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    November 9th, 2002. 1:23 PM, Manhattan
    Peter Parker entered the small coffee shop. He found the table
    quickly. The Black Wings sat there, shuffling a small stack of
    photographs. Parker sat across from him. "I figure Jameson will
    like these." Peter Parker couldn't believe the photographs. "What
    happened to him?" he asked. "Not sure. It's possible the chemical
    gases reacted to the clone body. Or maybe not," Cletus replied.
    The photographs were evidence of what had happened to Carnage.
    The clone of Cletus Kasady. Now, he was horribly aged. Almost sixty,
    at least. "He's at the Vault," Cletus said. "They'll study him for
    a while, then just kill him. We can't let him out."
    Cletus sipped the cup of coffee that sat in front of him, ignoring
    Parker. He still didn't understand this mess. He had been lied to from
    day one. The old priest telling him that he had been possessed, and
    that his psychosis was not his fault. Only for Carnage himself to tell
    him it was bullshit. The fact this maniac has been walking around, fully
    conscious, in _HIS_ body, with no demon present, was enough proof.
    Peter Parker looked at the man. He was not the same man that Parker
    had fought many times before. The look was one of remorse, hidden
    under a face that showed strength through depression. The recent
    events had taken their toll. Cletus Kasady resembled a burned out
    caricature of Hunter S. Thompson, knowing the world was falling
    apart, but still seeing a reason to go on. "Jake came by yesterday."
    Cletus looked up, snapping out of his daydream. "He wanted to hear
    my life story. I don't know why... he doesn't remind
    me of Jack."
    "No, he doesn't. He doesn't have that headstrong sense of
    indestructibility Jack does. He seems more involved with the rest of
    the world. Jack acted like an observer, called on when people needed
    help, but he never seemed to want anything to do with anybody. He kept
    to himself. His drug habit just seemed to reflect that. I think Shriek
    was the best thing to happen to him, gives him a chance to live. He needs
    it. He doesn't need this life," Cletus said.
    The waitress interrupted them. Each man ordered a cup of coffee.
    "Frankly, I don't think any of us needs this life, but what can we do?
    Sit by and watch people suffer?" "No," Parker replied. Cletus stood,
    tossing the money on the table. "I'll pay. I have unlimited funds anyway."
    "See you around. If you get a change, stop by," Parker offered. "I might
    do that."
    1:44 PM, Westchester
    Jake finished hanging what few clothes he had. The room was nice. In
    fact, the entire mansion was nice. He was going to like living here.
    He checked the titanium caps over his fingers, making sure they were
    secure. Tobias entered the room. "Man, I've been walkin' around this
    place for three days, and I still don't think I've seen it all!" "Tell
    me about it. Where's Xavier?" he asked.
    Jake found Xavier in the library. Artemis was reading through a stack
    of books. Xavier had a book open himself. "What's going on?" Jake asked.
    Artemis looked up. "Oh, just a small mind game. We look at a line in
    the book, and try to read the line the other person's lookin' at."
    "Julio has been doing well," Xavier said. "Given time, he could develop
    these skills to even beyond my own levels." Jake began flipping through
    a few books himself. He paused at a copy of Beowulf, figuring he could
    read it later. "We all need to. Screl had a few screws loose, but he was
    sure Omnitech is supplying anti-mutant movements. And judging by the
    fact they're printing instruction manuals for these things, they plan
    on using them. Did Magneto bring the android by?" he asked.
    Xavier nodded. The upper half of an android body, recovered from
    Screl's lab. The one built by Omnitech. It was missing the left arm
    and right lung, the same ones currently in Jake's body. It gave them
    something to study, at least. "Good. I need to get down to Washington.
    Someone I need to see about... insurance"
    Xavier knew he was lying about why he needed to go, even without
    reading his mind. He still needed to meet with NSA Agent Henry Johnson.
    6:32 PM, Washington, D.C.
    Jake took note of the layout. Rather organized, every decoration
    placed very carefully. Henry Johnson took his religion very seriously.
    He was, after all, the last one. The Ancient Order was dying. It was
    why Jake was here.
    "The Order began as a sect of Christianity, but over time, we broke
    away. Due to encounters with beings such as Domientius and Shuma
    Gorath, we began to question the Bible's accuracy. And encounters
    with the Skrulls, Shi'Ar, the symbiotes, and many other alien worlds
    seemed to push our reasoning. You want something to drink?" he asked.
    "No, thanks," Jake replied.
    Johnson removed his suit jacket, carefully unfolding the ceremonial
    robe he wore at home. Jake noticed the furnishings, aside from various
    religious artifacts, were light. No stereo equipment whatsoever, just
    a small radio. A television, with no DVD or videocassette player. And
    a laptop. If anything, Henry Johnson limited their use to keeping up
    with the news.
    "The Ancient Order is more closely aligned with Shinto, Hinduism,
    Buddhism, and many other Asian religions than any other religion,
    though we tend to adhere to a tighter set of beliefs. We're also
    trained as warriors. We learn white magic, often banishings and guards.
    Though I've never been able to perform any such acts, I think the
    techniques have grown useless over time," he explained.
    "Which is why I came here. You need to teach someone. The Black Wings.
    What about you? They still have the serum, and I don't know if I can be
    much use to you. I'll learn what I can, but I have my hands full," Jake
    said. "I don't know... I don't know if I want to live forever just yet.
    But I may have to," Agent Johnson replied.
    6:48 PM
    Henry Johnson had found the book, opening to the crude drawings of
    the three generals. "Here. Screel, Raicaak, and Sarrius. Screel a
    powerful sorcerer, Raicaak a controller of minds, and Sarrius could
    alter the physical form." Jake studied them. Screel looked nothing like
    Jonathan Screl. "Okay, so what happened to each one?" he asked.
    "Screel and Sarrius turned on Domientius in 976. Raicaak was given his
    ability to possess inanimate matter during that battle, before he died.
    We believe Domientius gave it to him, but it may have been a skill he
    had to begin with. Either way, when Raicaak attacked several decades
    later, he was encased in a hard shell, the stone carved. It was destroyed
    earlier this year, it's how he got free. Seems when Cletus and Jack
    encased him again, it worked. For now, anyway.
    And Screel, his spirit survived his body's death. That's how he
    became Jonathan Screl. He did betray the Ancient Order, he had always
    planned to. It's unlikely we'll see him again, though. His body was
    burned completely, while he was in his form as Screel. And with the
    knife I used, it's possible the banishment I cast on it may have
    actually worked... possibly.
    Sarrius is another matter. She turned on Domientius, and was later
    killed by Screel. If her spirit has survived, no one seems to know
    what happened to it."
    "And Domientius?" Jake asked.
    "Hmm... well, I have no idea. His spirit was bonded with the pendant
    before he was sent to Sub-Nizzuran. And since he willingly possessed
    it, he can't escape. For now. Let's just hope he never gets out." Agent
    Johnson picked up a large envelope, handing it to Jake. "Before I forget,
    General Peterson wanted you to have this," he explained.
    He opened it. A birth certificate, high school diploma, and various
    other papers and documents.
    "He decided to give you legal status. Technically, you're Jack Arden's
    younger brother. We left certain dates blank so you can fill them in
    as you see fit. If it helps, the DNA tests we ran on your blood show
    you to be about four years younger than Jack, physically."
    November 14th, 2002. 9:14 PM, Manhattan
    Cletus sat on one of the city's many rooftops, simply watching the
    night progress. It had been quiet since he'd locked Carnage away. He
    took a long drag on his cigarette, flicking away the spent butt. _'Been
    quiet lately.'_ It was his symbiote. It rarely spoke to him, but when
    it did, it came clear, a separate voice in his head. It hadn't spoken in
    months. _'Yeah. For a change.'_
    _'Think we'll ever see Carnage again?'_ He thought about it. He
    had no definite answer. _'I don't know,'_ he replied. _'When he's
    dead, I'll be sure. He's still dangerous, even if he is old.'_ The
    conversation was over. Cletus rose, jumping over the edge and letting a
    web line carry him through the city.
    November 15th. 1:13 PM, Washington, D.C.
    Cletus entered the hospital room. Xavier, Cyclops, and Jake were waiting,
    standing over the bed. The doctor placed the x-rays in the light. "He was
    brought in yesterday," he said, pointing to the unconscious man laying in
    the bed. "We noticed his right arm felt strange, I ordered x-rays done. I
    called the Pentagon, and was referred to you."
    The light was turned on. Jake examined them. The man's right arm from
    the elbow down was mechanical, a design similar to his own arm. "What
    about the skin?" he asked. "Artificial," the doctor replied. "It looks
    and feels like skin, even down to the hairs and coloration. Even the
    finegrnails match. But it's inorganic, I had a test run. No pulse, either.
    I have no idea how it's attached."
    "Okay," Cletus said. "Keep an eye on him. See how he does. Any idea
    who he is?" "None." Cletus checked the x-ray himself. "Xavier, what do
    you think?" he asked. "He seems to have something blocking my mind..."
    Cletus considered his options. "All right. if he wakes up, call the
    Pentagon, ask for General Robert Peterson. If he dies, we'll need his
    arm."
    5:11 PM, Westchester
    Jake compared the x-ray images to his own left hand. "Well, without
    the actual fingers to compare it to, it's hard to say. But many of the
    components are identical. I'd definitely say that this was either made
    by Omnitech, or Omnitech stole the design." Beast made his own comparison.
    The basic shape was there, though certain pieces were formed differently.
    Certain micro pistons were larger, and the piece seemed to rely on a
    degree of external wiring.
    "Anything on that skin?" Jake asked. "It's completely artificial," Beast
    replied. "Far more durable than human flesh. Judging by what you described,
    it's possible the skin uses a type of unstable molecular structure allowing
    for them to match the skin tone. You said the seam was flawless, correct?"
    "Yeah. Can't tell where it ends and the real thing begins. Well, I guess
    if Omnitech's working on it, we'll find out sooner or later. Shame we
    can't get the robot apart. Had to be made of adamantium..."
    November 27th, 2002. 3:11 PM
    Cletus Kasady knocked on the large wooden door. Logan answered. "Hi
    there! Got a package for Doctor McCoy." "The old guy finally croak?"
    Logan asked. "You could say that. Heart failure."
    3:23 PM
    Cletus opened the case, carefully removing the artificial arm. "They
    amputated above the artificial skin," he explained. "They thought you
    might want to examine how the stuff was attached." Jake carefully
    grabbed the wrist, pulling on the internal mechanism with a pair of
    pliers. Once pulled far enough, he grabbed it with his own mechanical
    arm, sliding it out.
    Beast sat it beside Jakes own hand, comparing them. It was definitely
    an older model. "The wiring ran up into his brain," Cletus explained.
    In the main hall, Jack waited for Xavier. Shriek stood beside him.
    Tobias and Artemis eyed them as they passed. "Jack. I understand why you
    came. But, I feel it would be best if Jacob does not meet with you. He
    will not allow me to read his thoughts, but I understand he harbors a d
    islike towards you..." Xavier said. "For now, it would be best if he
    worked his problems out on his own."
    November 28th, 2002. Arizona.
    Cletus stood at the edge of the Grand Canyon. He took in the view
    carefully. A large gorge which served as a tourist attraction. He
    wondered how people could be impressed by a large hole. He had come to
    find out. Leaping in, he fired a web. Over and over, web after web, he
    swung the entire length of the canyon, across the state. For the first
    time in his life, he was actually having fun.
    November 29th, 2002. 1:01 PM, Westchester
    "Professor, what language is this book written in?" Jake asked. Xavier
    took the novel from him. "This book is written in French. Why do you
    ask?" Jake answered, "I just read six pages of that book, and understood
    every word. I didn't know French before I started reading it, and didn't
    notice anything was wrong until I realized the book wasn't written in
    English. Why do I know French?"
    Xavier pondered the question. "Jake, I'd like for you to take a simple
    test. Basic question and answer."
    3:12 PM
    Beast looked the results over, quite puzzled. Xavier had already studied
    them. "Professor, how can this be? I know Jake has a higher intelligence
    quotient than Jack Arden does, but this makes no sense!"
    "I know, Beast. I'm not sure which I find stranger, the fact he
    measured over a four hundred I.Q., or the fact he completed a two hundred
    question I.Q. test in fifteen minutes and got every answer right. He could
    not have been cheating. He is not a telepath," Xavier said.
    "This is bizarre," Beast commented. "He does not act like a man of his
    intelligence should act. He liked to sit in the recreation room with
    Daryl and Julio, playing video games. He reads quite a bit, but he seemed
    more interested in comic books and modern writing than he is in classic
    literature. He's an enigma."
    Xavier filed the results away. "I know. It's as if his brain holds the
    information, but he can not access it until he needs it. The way he knew
    a foreign language when he needed to. Not only French, but German,
    Spanish, Japanese... he even seems able to speak them, fluently. Something
    tells me that Jacob Arden will serve a far greater purpose than any of us
    could imagine. But what that is, I have no idea."
    December 15th, 2002.
    Cletus stood at his mother's grave. He should have come long ago. But
    he had come, at least. Perhaps he had made amends to the rest of the world,
    but there was still one person left. _'Sorry for being such a shithead
    little kid. You never deserved it. Sorry for everything.'_
    He walked away. In a way, he regretted coming here, but knew he had to.
    Facing his past was never going to be easy. He stopped not far away. He
    thought he saw Jack standing above a gravestone. No. It was Jake. He
    watched the young man neatly place a small piece of paper on the ground.
    He stayed out of sight, watching as Jake left.
    Curious, he made his way to the two headstones. They were Jack Arden's
    parents. Jack had never talked about them, and in all honesty, he was not
    surprised to see Jake here, and not Jack. Jake seemed to have higher
    values than Jack did. In a way, he was not surprised Jake didn't get
    along with the man he'd been cloned from. It wasn't that Jack was a bad
    person. Far from it, really. But Jake seemed to care more. Jack was content
    to forget and move on, and Cletus could never blame him. The temptation to
    forget the pain and move on was always strong. But Jake felt a
    responsibility, a need to do what Jack never could.
    He picked up the piece of paper, unfolding it. The poem explained
    everything.
    _So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,
    blue skies from pain.
    Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?
    A smile from a veil?
    Do you think you can tell?
    Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?
    Hot ashes for trees?
    Hot air for a cool breeze?
    Cold comfort for change?
    Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?
    How I wish, how I wish you were here.
    We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,
    Running over the same old ground.
    What have we found?
    The same old fears.
    Wish you were here..._
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	19. Imitation


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 19 - Imitation
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Wednesday, January 8th, 2003. 9:12 PM, Washington, D.C.
    Gunfire penetrated the security desk. The guard lay dead. His attacker
    grabbed the keys to the locked door, taking the shape of the man he'd
    murdered. Opening the steel security door, he found the filing cabinet
    he was looking for. "Oh my GOD!"
    Another guard stood by the door, unable to draw his own weapon in shock.
    He was quickly taken out by Tec-9 fire. The intruder found the files he
    wanted.
    Thursday, January 9th. 1:04 PM, Arizona.
    Cletus ignored the phone, until the ringing finally got on his nerves.
    He jerked the cord out, pleased with the silence. Picking up the box, he
    ripped it open. The plastic building blocks spilled on the table.
    5:11 PM
    General Peterson opened the door. He found Cletus hovering over a
    scale model of Times Square made of plastic bricks. He was adding more
    pieces to it, working on completing one of the buildings. "I see you
    found a hobby," Peterson commented. Cletus looked up. "Yeah, thought I
    could use a break. I hit a bunch of toy stores, bought as many of these
    as I could, just started building. Took me only three days. See the
    calendar?" he asked, pointing to the object in question.
    "Yes," Peterson replied. "Bush got it for me, for Christmas," Cletus
    said. "The man makes two hundred thousand a year, and he gets me a calendar.
    I practically save the world, and the man buys a calendar. He has his
    head up his ass, if you ask me."
    "Right. Regardless, I may have a job for you. A bank in D.C. was hit
    last night. Only thing stolen was a single employee file. We have no idea
    who broke in, but he was armed. Rather well," General Peterson explained.
    "What was he using?" Cletus asked. "Tec-9 machine pistol. Not the newest
    model, but still deadly. We also have no idea who did this, if it was
    even a man. Whoever did this seemed to change their shape, judging by
    security footage."
    "Okay... hmm. Shape changer. Doesn't leave the list open, does it?"
    he replied. "Mystique, she hung out with Magneto. Complete shape shifter...
    not her. Besides, I doubt Magneto would get her to do something like this,
    he knows I'd come after him, and it'd make helping me completely useless.
    Doubt she'd do it on her own, especially with a Tec-9. Mysterio... I
    heard that Quentin Beck is dead, but someone else may have the suit now.
    But he uses holographic trickery, he doesn't morph."
    "Which leaves?" General Peterson asked. "Which leaves," Cletus said, "a
    short list... I'm heading to Manhattan. And... donate all this to kids
    or something, I'm done with it."
    9:32 PM, Manhattan
    Cletus found Spider-Man rather quickly. He touched down on the ledge.
    "Where's the Chameleon?" he asked. "Why?" Parker replied. "He may have
    hit a bank in D.C. last night, killed a few, took a file with him. We
    know it's a shape changer." "But... no. He's dead. He jumped off the
    bridge, never saw him again," Parker said.
    "Crap. Leaves me nothing. Hmm... maybe not. What was his name? You
    know? I can always check places he was known to stay."
    9:42 PM, Washington, D.C.
    "I'm impressed," the man said. "Got what I was after, and the cops
    have no idea what they're lookin' for." "You expected less? Where is
    my money, Mr. Jackson?" "Right here," he said, pushing the briefcase
    to him. He checked the money, pleased to see it was all there.
    "Excellent," he said. "I assume your other offer is still valid?"
    10:37 PM, Manhattan
    Dmitri Smerdyakov relaxed in his living room. He contemplated what
    he should do next. Take another job? Or perhaps it was time to kill
    Spider-Man? His jobs recently had paid well, and no one even knew he
    was alive. Especially not Spider-Man.
    He felt the gun press to the back of his head. "Hello, Chameleon.
    You really messed up on that last job, now I'm gonna have to kill
    you," Cletus said. "Before you do, may I at least know who you are?"
    he asked. "All right. Stand slowly, turn slowly. You make even one
    wrong move, and I'll shoot you."
    Dmitri slowly stood, turning to see the Black Wings. "Hmm. So, the
    rumors were true, you did reform. It looks as if Electro was not
    lying." "Where's the file?" Cletus asked. "What file?" Chameleon replied.
    Cletus shouted, "you know! The one you took last night!"
    "I can assure you, I took nothing last night," he said. Cletus kept
    his gun trained. "A shape shifter broke into a D.C. bank, killed guards,
    took a single employee file folder." "Is that so?" Dmitri asked. "You're
    the whole of the suspect list right now." "Perhaps not," the Chameleon
    replied. "I've heard rumors lately. And, I assume you have ruled out
    the mutant, Mystique. I wonder if these rumors are true, after all."
    "What rumors...?"
    10:39 PM, Washington, D.C.
    A man in thin black clothing stepped up to the admittance desk. His
    skin was solid white, a fact lost on the receptionist as she was
    gunned down. He immediately took her form, body and clothing.
    10:40 PM, Manhattan
    "What do you _MEAN_, another Chameleon?" Cletus asked. "I mean,"
    he replied, "someone else calling himself the Chameleon. A shape changer.
    More advanced than what I do. I've heard he's an experiment. He physically
    changes form. I first heard of this individual several months ago while
    taking a job. He occasionally takes jobs such as I do, often asking for
    more payment, and is much harder to contact. Assuming he is even real!"
    "Okay," Cletus said. "I'm, gonna make a call. You stay there, I'll be
    watching." He picked up the phone, dialing. "Yes, Peterson. Now." He
    waited. "Yes, I believe I have- WHAT? NOW? Manhattan, why? SHIT! All
    right..." he said, hanging up.
    "Our mystery thief is hitting a hospital in D.C. right now. Looks
    like you're cleared. But you'd better not leave. I will be back, to
    ask more questions. You leave, I'll get an army to track you down."
    Friday, January 10th. 8:11 PM, Washington, D.C.
    Mr. Jackson waited for his guest. The man entered, pale white skin
    and a thin black suit. "I hope you retrieved the files I asked for?"
    The man threw them on the table. "My money!" he said. The briefcase
    was slid to him. he checked it. "This is only half," he said. "Yes,
    I will have you the rest by tomorrow." "Omnitech needs this money
    now," he replied, drawing and firing. He pushed the body out of sight,
    taking Mr. Jackson's form as thugs entered the kitchen.
    "No big deal. He screwed up. Get outta here!" he said. They left.
    He drew a device from his jacket pocket, tossing it into the next
    room. Leaving through the kitchen door, he resumed his true shape,
    pressing the remote. The back half of the large house went up in
    flames.
    9:06 PM, Manhattan
    Cletus crawled in through the window. The Chameleon was waiting for
    him. He was holding a rubber face mask. "It's you. I thought I'd spend
    the day creating since you told me not to leave," he said. "Shall I
    try it on?" "No. House in DC was blown apart last night. Louis
    Jackson, known ties to organized crime. His thugs said he was visited
    by a man with white skin. They heard gunshots, checked, Jackson was
    alive, the other guy dead."
    "And let me guess," Chameleon said, "his body was found, the other
    man missing, correct? I'd say it sounds clichéd, but when is it a
    cliché if it is happening to you?"
    "How do I know he's not working with you? Maybe for you?" Cletus
    asked. "If he was, I would have had him deal with you and Spider-Man
    long ago. What did he steal from the hospital?" Chameleon asked. "Two
    patient files." Chameleon replied, "interesting, he knows what to go
    in for, and only goes for that particular item. Perhaps I can be of
    use to you."
    "How?" Cletus asked. "Simple. I may be able to contact him. Hire him.
    Set him up," Dmitri explained. "Set him up? Or set us up?" "You may
    have to trust me. After all, you will no doubt kill me if I do not
    cooperate. You are no Spider-Man."
    Monday, January 13th. 7:14 PM
    The white skinned man entered the front doors. His host greeted him,
    an older man. "It was difficult finding you, but you arrived. I am
    prepared to pay your price, double if you can get me what I require
    by midnight." "Interesting offer. Agreed!" he said.
    "First, I wish to ask a few questions about you. Merely to ensure my
    money will be well spent, of course," the old man said. "Of course."
    He asked, "how do you change your shape like that? I've never heard
    of anything like it!" "Nanotechnology," he replied. "My suit is made of
    the same material, it behaves as my body does. A gift from my employers.
    I've answered enough questions. What is your task?" he asked. "The
    hall of records. I want everything you can obtain on a nephew of
    mine... may I at least as your name?"
    "The Chameleon," he said. "Hmm... I thought the Chameleon was someone
    else?" Dmitri asked. "It was," he replied, "but that man is dead. And
    he is obsolete."
    8:27 PM
    He entered the building. No guard at the desk. He shot out the
    security cameras, regardless. The gun cocked behind him. He spun,
    ducking and firing. The Black Wings missed hitting him. This new
    Chameleon was fast. Machine gun fire bounced off his coat. The
    Chameleon ducked through a door. Heading down the hall, he found the
    records room. He heard a gun behind him. The old man was waiting.
    "Do I look **obsolete** to you?" Dmitri asked, pulling off the
    mask. "So, you live. Still a man in a mask. A shame, with all your
    experience, you still do not matter!" "An imitation is never as good
    as the real thing. Only one of us is leaving alive."
    The Black Wings searched the building. Checking each room, he was
    unprepared for the explosion which sent the door falling on him.
    Staggering, he spotted someone. Charred, his true form visible under
    the burns and cuts. He collapsed. Cletus checked him. Dead. He
    searched the room, finding no one. "Chameleon?" he shouted.
    8:43 PM
    The body was taken out of the building. The room still smoldered,
    book cases and filing cabinets toppled. If Dmitri Smerdyakov was
    under the rubble, it would be a while before they could retrieve the
    body. One of the paramedic held a card up to him. "I retrieved this
    from the room after the blast."
    The Chameleon walked out, wearing a perfect disguise. Cletus let
    him go.
    Tuesday, January 14th. Washington, D.C., 1:30 PM
    "We have a possible ID on the body," General Peterson said. "Johann
    Vladicov, former German spy. Until whoever it was did this to him.
    Each cell in his body is bonded with a small machine, tiny objects.
    His suit was made of the same material." Cletus handed him the card.
    "We know who did this. Who he worked for..."
    Charred, but readable, the Omnitech Laboratories business card told
    them what they needed to know.
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    

* * *


	20. Tequila Sunrise


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 20 - Tequila Sunrise
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    "Tequila sunrise, bloodshot eyes
    Realize we're all born to die..."
    Friday, February 7th, 2003. Westchester, 1:13 PM
    Jake blasted the creature. He'd had enough of it trying to claw him
    to death, enough of it's tail trying to crush him. The jungle heat was
    getting to him, the bugs and the sunlight already far beyond his
    tolerances. "Very good," Xavier said as the simulation ended, leaving
    Jake alone in the Danger Room, steel walls staring back at him. He left,
    wiping his face with a towel. A realistic jungle, to be sure, but the
    gigantic reptilian humanoid was far from expected.
    He'd been doing this for a month, every situation, every scenario,
    every temperature imaginable. And he knew why, he had to be ready for
    anything. Cyclops approached him, handing him a large package. "Someone
    from the government said this belonged to you. Any idea what it is?"
    "No," he replied. Removing one of his titanium caps, he slit the tape.
    The note inside explained the contents had belonged to Jack's grandfather,
    recently recovered from storage. The note was signed by General Robert
    Peterson.
    He carried the box to his room. A few old clothes, military records,
    other papers, a few photos. He'd sort through it later, but at least
    he knew someone had it who could give it proper treatment. Leaving the
    box on is bed, he headed for the kitchen. The mail was being sorted.
    "This one appears to be for you, Jacob," Storm said, handing it to him.
    "Hmm? Oh, junk mail," he said, tossing it aside.
    Logan sniffed the air. He picked up the envelope, smelling it. "This
    ain't junk mail. Smells like Sabretooth." Logan cut the envelope open.
    Several photographs fell out. Jake picked them up. "Holy... look at
    this!" He handed them to Cyclops. The photos showed several men, loading
    crates into a truck. One of them looked to have arms similar to Jacob's
    mechanical left arm.
    "Look on the back. Latitude and longitude," Scott pointed out. Jake checked
    it. "Toad was with Sabretooth last I heard. He probably took these. Looks
    like someone's getting active."
    1:29 PM
    The meeting assembled quickly. Xavier, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Logan,
    and Beast examined the photos. Jake stood to the side, Tobias and
    Artemis standing with him. "Assuming those pictures are right, someone's
    carrying out more surgeries. Whoever's in those pictures looks to have
    both arms replaced," Jake said.
    "So how did Sabretooth get these pictures?" Cyclops asked. "As I
    said," Jake replied, "he's with Toad right now. That's how we're doing
    this. Magneto on his own, Toad and Sabretooth paired, and Mystique
    currently infiltrating the government. This way, no one knows where they
    are. That's why we only got the coordinates on those pictures, nothing
    else."
    "I checked the coordinates," Xavier said. " Assuming they are correct,
    these photos were taken in New Mexico, just north of the Mexican border."
    "Great," Artemis shouted. "So they're importing. If we go crashing into
    Mexico, someone's gonna notice!"
    "You have a point, Julio," Xavier replied. "A small team may be best.
    Julio, you should go, you speak Spanish. Jacob, you as well." He
    considered who should join them. "I'll do it," Tobias offered. "I don't
    know. I'd rather send someone with more experience," Xavier replied.
    "Tobias, Artemis, go pack. Now," Jake ordered. He waited until they
    left. "I don't like this. At all. We could be walking into the middle
    of a big operation, but if we all rush in there, the damage would be
    worse. Omnitech would just relocate." "I don't like it either, Jake,"
    Scott said. "Does ANYONE here like it? My point is, we're screwed either
    way. Sending in a small team would be best, at least if there are losses,
    they're minimal and Omnitech won't get too wise to us. It's been a month
    since Nightcrawler went on that mission, he isn't back. If anyone's done
    anything, Omnitech is a good suspect."
    "Hmm... Jacob, perhaps you are right. But I can not send any of you
    on a suicide mission," Xavier said. "No," Jake replied, "but it doesn't
    look like we're being given a choice. I'll go. I'll lead this. I'll
    take Tobias and Artemis with me. No one else. This way, if something
    happens, you're still organized. Now, how to get down there..."
    1:48 PM
    Jake looked the vehicle over. "It'll do. I just hope I can drive.
    Jack knew, so... I'll take it out on a test drive first, just to
    make sure. Tell Tobias and Artemis to get ready." Logan handed him
    the keys. "Take my advice, don't throw it all away on this," he said.
    Jake opened the door. "Throw what away? We both know I probably don't
    have too long to live anyway."
    2:17 PM
    Jake slapped the clip into his Desert Eagle, stuffing it into his
    jacket. "All right. We're driving down there. Either of you drive?"
    Jake asked. Tobias and Artemis shook their heads. "Okay, we'll stop
    when I need to sleep. Xavier gave us spare cash, we'll need it for
    food, gas, maybe a motel or two. All we're going to do is check the
    area. Try to avoid any conflict."
    Tuesday, February 11th. New Mexico, 2:11 PM
    Jake missed Westchester. He hated the snow, and he hated the desert
    heat. "These are the coordinates," he said, pointing to the storage
    warehouse lot. "Could be a front, could just be a meeting place. We'll
    wait until tonight, then check it out. No need drawing attention."
    10:30 PM
    Jake removed his glove, pulling off the finger caps. Inspecting the
    chain, he swung his hand. The broken chain fell. Jake opened the gate,
    walking in. He motioned for the others to follow. One of the nearby
    buildings was lit up, someone inside. Jake drew his gun, making his
    way to the wall. "Cover me," he said, climbing onto a crate. Inside,
    he could see the deal going down.
    Six men, three in suits. One had mechanical arms, similar to Jake's
    own arm. "Okay... six of them. The guy with the arms is with them.
    Looks like a few crates, some briefcases. Trading something..." "Let's
    take 'em, man!" Tobias suggested. "No. Let's go- wait..."
    The steel briefcase opened. The contents held up for inspection, Jake
    could see a cannon similar to his own. "Crap. Okay... they have another
    photon cannon," he said.
    Two of the men drew their guns. They'd spotted Jake looking in the
    window. "SHIT! They're coming!" Jake said, deploying his cannon.
    Before anyone could reach the door, however, bullets rained down from
    the ceiling. Shots were returned, a pointless effort. Tobias waited
    by the door, sending flames from his hands when the first man emerged.
    "Artemis! Tobias! RUN! Get back to Xavier!" Jake shouted. They
    hesitated, finally running when he motioned for them to run. Jake
    waited. The cyborg was heading for him. "So, you're Screl's experiment.
    You belong to us," he said. Jake fired his cannon, the blast knocking
    the cyborg back. "You have the prototype cannon as well. As if it will
    do you any good."
    Jake shot at him, the bullets deflecting off the arms. Jake readied a
    punch. Before he could throw it, a blade swung, slicing one of the
    cyborg's arms off. As if it were instinct, Jake swung as well, his
    fingers ripping through the other arm. Adamantium cutting through steel.
    The Black Wings shot the cyborg. "This **is** Omnitech. Thought so,"
    he said.
    10:52 PM
    Cletus inspected the rest of the goods. Cash, computer and electrical
    components, chemicals, he'd seen enough. Artemis inspected one of the
    arms. "I dunno, looks a bit cheap to me." Tobias examined the other.
    "Yeah, I mean, Jake's made of that adamantium stuff, he tore right through
    this!"
    Jake began loading the trunk. "Beast should love all this," he said.
    "Bring those arms over here." "I'm going with you," Cletus said. "Something's
    not right, Peterson's contacts said nothing was going on in this area."
    Jake replied, "Peterson going bad?" "No," Kasady replied, "but someone on
    the inside is. So, I'd rather work with reliable sources."
    Saturday, February 15th. Westchester, 2:11 PM
    Jake hated the cold. No in betweens on this trip, just the extreme ends.
    He began unloading the trunk, grabbing the two arms. He was glad to be
    back. Motels, fast food, and endless radio play had worn on him. "I see
    you made it back, Jacob," Beast greeted. "Yeah. We brought a few things
    back," he replied, handing over the arms. "Oh dear."
    Cletus walked by with several briefcases stacked in his arms. "As I
    said, we brought a few things back!"
    2:38 PM
    Beast inspected the two arms. "Fascinating. Nearly identical to your
    own, only made of surgical steel. A cheaper model, perhaps." "Yeah...
    and this cannon seems to be the next model off the line. No papers with
    it though, but there are ocular implants," Jake said.
    Cletus met with Xavier in his study. "I think Omnitech's bigger than we
    thought," he said. "They definitely have a plant in the NSA. I don't have
    proof, but I don't need it, I know they have a plant. Probably more." "I
    take it the trip did not fare well, after all," Xavier replied. "No.
    Between this, driving cross country on a motorcycle, and all those filthy
    racists I had to put up with coming through the Midwest, I did not have a
    good trip.
    "What's worse, we can't turn much on Omnitech. We know they're doing
    something, we even have hard proof now. Their equipment, their thugs! All
    we know is that they stared as All Technologies six years ago. A small firm
    supplying computer components. Three years ago, they were purchased,
    renamed, and expanded into all kinds of industry. We don't even know who
    the owner is."
    "I understand. We're fighting an invisible enemy. One we know is doing
    something, but one we can't prove is doing something wrong. Give it time.
    We know enough, and Omnitech will soon reveal themselves for what they are,"
    Xavier said. "True," Cletus replied. "I'd just like to get out of this
    before it all falls down. I'm gonna stay in the area, around Manhattan,
    leave them guessing where I am for awhile."
    Monday, February 17th. 8:11 AM
    Jake grabbed a box from the freezer. "Johnsonburg microwave shrimp..."
    he said, ripping the box open. He cooked them, removed the plate, and ate
    one of the breaded shrimp. He spat it out into the garbage. The rest were
    promptly dumped. Logan stared at him. "Those shrimp are nasty," Jake
    explained. "Hmm. Little _early_ for shrimp, isn't it?"
    "Early?" Jake looked at the clock. "I guess so. I was up all night
    checking out that equipment." "Funny, I don't remember you sleeping last
    night, either," Logan replied. "Good point," Jake said. "Too much to do..."
    8:34 AM
    "This is not good at all. He hasn't slept in two days?" Beast asked.
    "It's as I thought." "What is it?" Scott asked. "I haven't completed my
    tests yet, but Jake... his body is suffering. The implants, his metabolism,
    and the fact he is a clone..."
    "Spit it out!" Cletus said. "I am unsure of how long his body will hold
    together, let alone his mind," Hank replied. "He is unsure of his purpose
    in life," Xavier stated. "Unsure of what to do, how to react. He is
    unsure if this cause is worth fighting for, but fights anyway. Even his
    daily habits are inherited. He operates on someone else's knowledge and
    a basic understanding of goodness."
    "I thought I had it bad," Cletus said. "At least I know my cause. So?
    What do we do?" "Leave him be, for now," Xavier replied, "but Hank,
    please watch his health." "I'm glad you mentioned it, actually. I have
    been keeping a close eye on the genes he received from Magneto. His
    body has accepted them, but they remain primarily dormant. New cells
    take on their properties every day, but it will be quite some time before
    he can control magnetism."
    "That's beside the point," Cletus said. "What about his body? He's a
    clone, what'll happen to him?" "I still do not know. The tests run on
    your clone have proven invaluable so far. Jake could develop health
    problems as his body begins to fall apart. Clones do not have a high
    success rate of surviving for more than a few years, unfortunately."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits. _Tequila Sunrise_ lyrics are copyright Cypress Hill.
    


	21. Mindset


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 21 - Mindset
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Wednesday, February 19th, 2003. Europe, 8:11 AM
    Victor Von Doom stood before the European Union. "I have had enough of
    you. You are all _weak_. It is time for Iraq to suffer for their
    crimes, it is **TIME** for the whole of Al-Queda to be crushed! Germany
    has suddenly forgotten what Hitler had done, unless they are suddenly
    reverting!"
    Shouts echoed through the room. Von Doom was not winning allies. But this
    was not his purpose. He continued, "and France, the second Al-Queda attacks
    you, you will snivel to the United States for help! You are a nation of
    worthless, spineless _idiots!_ It is no wonder Latveria will not join this
    Union, it is no wonder Latveria will not join the United Nations, you are
    all weak!
    "The time has come. Latveria will stand with the United States, for the
    right reasons. I rule Latveria with an iron fist, but my people are taken care
    of! I do not starve them, I do not mistreat them, Saddam Hussein does, and you
    do not care. Will you care when he crushed your corpses? Will you care when he
    poisons you? I will not wait for him to strike! And those who stand in my way
    shall be crushed accordingly. So says DOOM!"
    1:34 PM, Manhattan
    "The evidence in this case in insufficient. There is no proof this game is
    in any way detrimental to society, nor is there any proof that this game
    supports terrorism. Regardless of the subject matter, the protections of the
    First Amendment still apply. Case dismissed."
    General Peterson was not happy with the ruling. The "Carnage: Unbound"
    videogame would be released to stores, and the legal channels were unable
    to stop it.
    5:53 PM, Washington, D.C.
    General Peterson threw open his office door. "Have that trial judge
    thrown in jail. Plant drugs on him, do whatever you have to," he said. "Sir?"
    the agent asked. "A game where the player takes the role of Carnage to kill
    innocent people, and he insists it's harmless. Just do it, ruin him, I don't
    care, just make sure he never practices law again!"
    He sorted through a stack of fresh envelopes on his desk. Petitions from
    hate groups for support, various letters from his colleagues. He opened the
    first one. Inside was a piece of paper with a single chemical formula drawn
    on it. The words "Carnage - 2/01 -experiment" were written below.
    6:25 PM
    "We analyzed the compound written on the letter," the lab technician said.
    "It's a chemical compound which could theoretically alter brain chemistry,
    possibly permanently." General Peterson looked over the message again.
    "Carnage... what does this have to do with him? Wait- February 2001, the
    Jacobs Labs..."
    Thursday, February 20th. 9:10 AM
    An aged Cletus Kasady was extracted from his cell. He was dragged to
    the medical facilities of the Vault. Scientists lined the walls, as did
    Vault Guardsmen and various men in black suits. General Peterson and
    the Black Wings were waiting. Cletus was strapped to a table. The Black
    Wings stood above him. "You're still around? Can't stay away, can you,
    CLETUS?" he taunted.
    "Don't worry," the Black Wings replied, "I'm not here to kill you. We
    found something worse than death for you. I hope you like it." Cletus
    was injected with the serum. "Oh, I get it, whatever changed you into
    a hero was just fed ta me..."
    10:14 AM
    They monitored Cletus Kasady's behavior. Sobbing uncontrollably, huddled
    in a corner. "Yep, same stuff I went through. SO? What was the whole point
    of this, anyway? Fine, the stuff worked, I'm THRILLED!" the Black Wings
    said. "I thought this would happen... there's a nearby church that's agreed
    to take him, put him to work. Who knows? Maybe it'll work... and it'll
    shut the damn ACLU up about how he's been treated. Should have let him
    loose on them, myself," the General replied.
    "You still couldn't stop that game from coming out. Now it's more people
    I'm gonna have to shoot," Kasady said. "I know," Peterson remarked. "Just
    as well, I knew the trial would be a waste of time."
    3:08 PM
    General Peterson led the aged Cletus Kasady through the church. They
    met Father McNeill in his office. "This is the prisoner," Peterson explained.
    "Yes, Mister Kasady. How are you feeling today?" he asked. "Umm... okay, I
    guess..." "That's good," Father McNeill said. "I think you will like it
    here. We will feed you, give you shelter, and put you to work. It should be
    good for you, I understand you have much to repent for."
    The Black Wings waited for General Peterson outside. Henry Johnson waited
    with him. "What I don't get, is why no one's capped him yet," Cletus said.
    "I don't know..." "You don't look like you're happy about this, either,"
    Kasady said.
    "I'm not. I don't trust your clone. I'm not entirely sure I trust the
    church either, I'm fully aware of the history behind it. The Ancient Order
    has never been friendly with the Catholic Church. But, I have no say in
    this."
    General Peterson met them outside. "Well, that's taken care of, anyway."
    8:21 PM
    The Black Wings entered Father McNeill's office. "Ah, you came to
    check on Mister Kasady, right?" "Yes," Cletus replied. "You two look
    a lot alike. Is he related to you, by any chance?"
    "You could say that," the Black Wings answered. "He's a clone. I used
    to be Carnage until an accident reformed me. He was cloned to bring
    Carnage back. He was rapidly aged like that due to a bad chemical reaction.
    We found out the drug that changed me, he got pumped full of it. But he's
    not like me, I don't trust him."
    Outside, the clone swept the floor. Dutifully, he made sure to sweep all
    the dirt tracked in, making sure the floor was clean.
    Saturday, February 22nd. 4:11 PM
    The Black Wings met once again with Father McNeill. "I believe your
    fears may have been misplaced. Mister Kasady has done well these past
    two days. Well behaved, polite, and obedient. I believe his past is
    behind him, and he has found his calling.
    Nearby, Cletus swept once again. An altar boy stood nearby. Pausing,
    he stepped on the broom handle, breaking it. He swung, cracking the boy
    over the head. He drove the splintered end through the boy's chest. The
    Black Wings drew his gun. "NO!" Father McNeill screamed.
    The clone jumped the Black Wings. Father McNeill was thrown back. "You
    moron! No drug can change me! Nothing can bring out my good side. You
    ARE my good side, and I'm gad I don't have to put up with you anymore.
    Now, if I can just-"
    Kasady sprang for the exit. He was met outside by Henry Johnson, a gun
    trained on him. The Black Wings had a pistol to the back of his head.
    "Go ahead, shoot me. Shoot me, enjoy it. Enjoy killing me, enjoy _KILLING!_
    **KILL** ME!"
    The Black Wings slugged him.
    5:23 PM
    The blood tests and chemical tests had come back. The drug hadn't worked.
    "So, we got screwed. Either the chemical was a fake, or..." "Or?" Peterson
    asked. "Nothing. I should've shot him. He goaded me, told me to pull the
    trigger, and I couldn't do it. He wanted me to kill, I couldn't play his
    game."
    "I know," Peterson said. "But, he won't do this again. He's being
    executed tomorrow."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    

* * *


	22. Embodiment


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 22 - Embodiment
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Saturday, February 22nd, 2003. 5:37 PM, Washington, D.C.
    "Yes, I understand that, Mister Richards, but look at it from our point
    of- is that so?" General Peterson said into the receiver, already angry.
    "I'm sorry, but no. No, we will not turn down Latveria's aid because you
    think we should. Maybe if you left him alone, he wouldn't even need to do
    half the stuff he's done. Goodbye!"
    5:41 PM, Westchester
    The Blackbird landed, silently and slowly. Jake waited alongside Xavier
    and Cyclops. Storm exited the craft, joining them on the ground. Logan
    and Rogue followed. "Still no luck finding either Gambit or Nightcrawler,"
    Logan said. "Just great," Jake shouted. "One of us goes missing, another
    former member has vanished, possibly related, possibly not."
    Jake headed for the mansion. Inside, he grabbed three envelopes. More
    pictures sent by Sabretooth. More men in suits, more men with mechanical
    arms. "Ah don't get it. What's this Omnitech up to, anyway?" Jake looked
    up. Rogue was examining one of the photos. "Well, Jonathan Screl was a
    complete nut, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what Omnitech was doing. Why
    they would have manufacturing facilities in a science lab, for example.
    And the stuff he stole just proved it.
    "They're building weapons to wipe us out. The newest business. We
    recovered a more advanced photon cannon a couple weeks ago from a few of
    them in New Mexico. One of those cyborgs, too. They could be a new type
    of Sentinel, smaller, more deadly with mechanical arms and no free will.
    Perfect killers. The old Sentinels didn't prove effective enough, I
    guess."
    "Wonderful," Rogue shouted. "And what's Carnage got to do with all
    this?" "He's a coincidence, basically," Jacob replied. "He got involved.
    If it wasn't for him, Omnitech may not have even been exposed." Rogue
    threw the picture down. "And why'd Magneto get involved?" she asked.
    "He explained it to me," Jake said. "Something about seeing himself
    in the creature. Who knows, maybe it was a good thing? I mean, Cletus
    Kasady became a freakin' hero because of Carnage, all of us did. He's...
    I don't know. Carnage is a walking embodiment of the dark side of all of
    us. He lets it out freely, and if we're not careful, we'll be just like
    him. Doesn't matter now, I guess. The symbiote's dead, and Kasady's
    clone is being executed tomorrow. It's over with."
    7:23 PM, Washington, D.C.
    Cletus stared directly into the small bulb in the ceiling. He tapped his
    fingers on the steel floor. From the seams, a red liquid crept out, along
    his fingers. "It's about time you showed up!" he said. He began pounding
    on his cell door. A foot thick reinforced vibranium door, his beatings
    could barely be heard. The guard approached, however. The door was kicked
    outward, crushing the guard against the opposite wall. The door was mangled.
    "They thought they could keep me?" he said, picking the door up and
    tossing it at more guards. Armored guardsmen headed straight for him.
    "You thought you could keep **CARNAGE** locked away?"
    10:27 PM, Manhattan
    The Blackbird landed on the hospital grounds. The place had been torn
    through. A path of destruction could be followed through the city straight
    inside. "There. Peterson said he escaped the Vault, hopped vehicles, made
    a route to the city," Jake explained. Tobias surveyed the damage. "Man,
    he's got the body of a sixty year old man, how much damage can he DO?"
    A car was tossed from the parking lot, landing only feet from him.
    "I'm shuttin' the hell up now," Tobias muttered. Cyclops searched for
    him. "Rogue, Storm, he can't reach you from above." "Uhh, yes, he can,
    Scott," Jake said.
    Carnage jumped from the parking lot, landing nearby. "The X-Men... eh,
    you'll do," he said. "Carnage! I'm gonna cut you up myself!" Logan
    shouted. "All these innocent people..." Storm said weakly. "That's the
    POINT, you retards!" Carnage shouted. "And the Black Wings isn't here
    to stop me."
    Cyclops blasted him. The ruby colored beam forced Carnage back, but
    he didn't react to it. Jake hammered him with photon bursts. Rogue flew
    at him, landing a punch that sent him flying across the parking lot,
    into the brick wall. She flew straight for him. "Rogue! NO!" Scott
    shouted. Jake ran for her. She began wailing on Kasady, as he laughed.
    He swung a blade. She caught it, the blade unable to cut her. "Heh?"
    Carnage grabbed her by the throat. "Fine, you won't cut, then I'll just
    break your nec-"
    Jake slammed the adamantium fist into Carnage's forehead. The force
    barely knocked him out. He drug Rogue back, barely dodging a hail of
    tendrils. "That was a stupid idea, Rogue!" Cyclops covered them with
    optic fire. Tobias readied flames, but Carnage jumped back before he
    could throw them. Carnage left, slipping into the night.
    10:59 PM, Westchester.
    "Oh, it went well, Professor. Carnage probably killed, and this is
    my best guess, five hundred people, and he nearly killed Rogue, plus
    he escaped!" Jake said. "I'm going to bed, you can mull this failure
    over all you want." He stormed off. Xavier looked the others over.
    "He forgot ta mention how Carnage almost killed him," Rogue said. "I
    know, Rogue. Jacob is confused, he-" "I don't need to read his mind
    to know that!" she shouted.
    "I shoulda helped him. Stabbed that monster through the heart, been
    done with it, but I couldn't do it," Logan said. "He warned us to stay
    away," Scott said. "But why throw his life away for ours?" "That,"
    Xavier replied, "is something I can not answer. Only he knows why."
    Sunday, February 23rd. 12:31 PM
    "What the hell?" the Black Wings asked. "I mean it, what the fucking
    HELL? SIX of you, and he gets away? Two of you shoot lasers, one has
    claws, one controls fire, two of you FLY, and he gets away?" Scott
    replied, "We're sorry, but-" "Shut it. Not interested." He puffed his
    cigarette. "He was gonna be dead today. And we have Omnitech moving out.
    Oh yeah, they're doing something big today, but I can't worry about that,
    because CARNAGE IS FUCKING KILLING PEOPLE! You handle Omnitech right
    now, you're the mutants. I'm putting so many bullets in Carnage's body
    they'll need a crane to pick up his corpse!"
    8:10 PM, Manhattan
    Cletus checked the rooftops. He thought he'd seen Carnage several
    times. It was too dark. He heard a sound, spinning, his Ingram meeting
    the intruder. "Oh, you don't wanna shoot me just YET..." Carnage said.
    He drew in his symbiote. "You did this to me. Wrinkles, gray hair, but
    you couldn't kill me then. Besides, I know where you can find the
    president of this Omnitech corporation I've heard you're after!"
    "So?" the Black Wings asked. "Come on, I have every reason to see you
    kill me. You'll enjoy it, and that would do much more damage to you
    than I could. Besides, I bet there's gonna be a lot of people there.
    Lots of people I can kill, and I'd be doing you a favor in the process.
    And, if you don't follow me, I'll hack this city apart, so you'd better
    follow!"
    8:47 PM, outskirts of Manhattan
    Carnage landed on a rooftop. The Black Wings joined him. "Here. We'll
    go in through that security door," Carnage explained, tearing the lock
    off. "Remember, I get first dibs on all kills." They ran in, pacing
    through the halls. "You get first kills, but no one important.
    Understand?" he asked. He received no response. Carnage was missing.
    "Perfect, he'll hack up everyone here before I get to ask any questions."
    He kicked open a large door. Men in suits surrounded him, guns trained.
    "Drop it, Mister Kasady. You can't get out of here." He complied, dropping
    the Ingram. "Don't even think about using those tendrils, we'll still shoot."
    8:58 PM
    Cletus was tied to a steel chair. "I should've known better than to
    trust Carnage. He led me right into a trap." "Yes, I did," Carnage
    shouted, entering the room. "Only because aging isn't so permanent anymore,"
    he said. He was once again a mirror image of Cletus Kasady. The advanced
    aging reversed, and the Black Wings knew why. "You sold me out," he said.
    "True... but..." Carnage sliced the ropes, grabbing the Black Wings. "What
    are you doing, Carnage?" one of them asked. "I said I'd bring him to you.
    Didn't say anything 'bout letting you KEEP 'im!"
    Carnage sprang, running from the guards. He made his way to the roof and
    through the darkness.
    9:23 PM
    Captain America lit candles at the disaster site. War was pending. He
    held his vigil, hoping somehow that everything would turn out all right.
    He was unprepared for the Black Wings falling into the debris not far
    from where he was standing. Carnage landed soon after, picking the Black
    Wings up and punching him repeatedly. The crowds had begun to notice.
    "Carnage," Captain America shouted. "You leave him alone." "Or WHAT?"
    Carnage asked. He jumped, slamming his shield into the killer's face.
    Carnage laughed it off. "Oh, come on, you can do better than that! Cut
    my head off!" "No, Carnage, you will be taken back to prison!" Captain
    America replied.
    "This is what you represent? No wonder THIS happened, you won't fight
    back! You show no backbone! You won't eliminate the problem, you just
    hope to fix it! You JOKE!" Captain America punched him repeatedly,
    each hit doing no good. Finally, Carnage was knocked backwards. "Do it.
    Defender, you defend **NOTHING!** You're a joke, he's a joke, these
    TOWERS were a joke, and your country is a joke!"
    Captain America began losing his temper. He swung the shield, bashing
    it into Carnage's face repeatedly. The killer cackled, enjoying it.
    "Come on! You call this _AGGRESSIVE?_ My DAD beat me harder, no wonder
    the Arabs kill you people so easily!"
    He'd had enough. Captain America raised his shield, prepared to send
    the edge down into the killer's throat. His arm was grabbed. "Don't do
    it! It's what he wants you to do!" Spider-Man held on until Captain
    America calmed down. "Oh, this is pathetic!" Carnage shouted. "I'm gonna
    go kill a few hundred people, Spider, come get me!" he said, immediately
    leaping away.
    Spider-Man immediately followed. Captain America sat on the rubble.
    The Black Wings had pulled himself up. "He's doing this on purpose.
    He'll kill us or turn us into killers..."
    Monday, February 28th. 3:11 PM, Westchester
    Xavier led Jake into the study. "This was delivered only minutes ago.
    General Peterson offered to make it, I thought you could use it," he
    explained. A black battle suit hung from the back of a chair. "It's made
    of the same bullet-proof material that is in the Black Wings's coat.
    Pants, a jacket with a panel to allow for your cannon to deploy, gloves,
    and a pair of steel-toed boots."
    The doorbell rang. Logan answered it. "Heard you were lookin' for me,"
    Gambit said.
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    

* * *


	23. Losing Battle


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 23 - Losing Battle
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Monday, February 24th, 2003. 10:04 AM, Westchester
    "Professor, I just thought'a somethin'," Rogue said. "Yes? What is
    it, Rogue?" "Isn't that Carnage supposed to be some sort of living
    skin the guy wears?" Xavier pondered the question. "Why do you ask?"
    "'Cause he grabbed me by the neck, and I didn't absorb anything from
    him!"
    10:28 AM
    "Hmm... Jacob, look at this," Beast said, handing the report over.
    Jake studied it. "Nothing... which in this case, raises a couple
    questions. Rogue, you absorb the living energy from ALL living
    creatures?" he asked. "Yeah," she replied. "Well, not all. The blood
    screen shows nothing. No symbiotic fragments. And you say you didn't
    feel anything? Hrm... well, we should keep a careful watch on you,
    make sure you didn't absorb his personality. I don't know, it's
    something we should look into, maybe his symbiote's mutating, maybe
    there's a limit to your abilities."
    "What we all discussin' in here?" Gambit asked. "Carnage tried to
    kill Rogue. We were trying to determine why she could not absorb his
    energy when she touched the symbiote," Xavier explained. "Carnage
    messed with the wrong people. He messed with me, and that's a mistake
    he'll regret."
    Wednesday, February 26th. 2:53 PM
    "Professor, would the Blackbird be too hard to learn to fly?" Jake
    asked. "I do not doubt you could learn how. You wish to learn?" "If
    possible. In case I might need to know how," he said. "All right. We
    can begin today if you wish. I will have Scott teach you." "How are
    Tobias and Artemis doing?" he asked. "Im not sure what you mean,"
    Xavier replied.
    Jake looked outside. Tobias was busy performing careful tricks with
    his flames, setting off patterns in the air as several others watched.
    Artemis practiced levitating larger objects. "Never mind."
    Thursday, February 27th. Arizona, 11:13 AM
    Cletus threw the remote through the television screen. He slumped in
    his chair. _'Carnage has disappeared, Omnitech's moving fast, now this...'_
    He kicked the busted television over. _'He was the last one who really cared.'_
    In a way, he didn't understand what he felt. He'd never watched the show,
    never paid attention, but he knew. _'That's it, no one left who sees any reason.'_
    7:32 PM, Phoenix
    Cletus left the bar, feeling sick. He didn't care what happened anymore.
    He'd lost the will to try. _'They're winning, why bother...'_ He heard
    them in the alley, faint, but he could hear them. Muffled gunshots. A
    body lay in the gutter, two men standing above it. "Come on, you pieces
    of garbage!" he shouted, leaping. He slammed into one, knocking him into
    the wall. He dropped the second with a swing straight out of the Bronx.
    They wore expensive suits. He checked their wallets, and the briefcase
    one of them had been carrying. _'Omnitech papers?'_ he thought, checking
    over the stack of documents. He heard a cell phone ringing. It was in one
    of their pockets. "Hello?" he said. "Glad to hear you made it. We're at
    the facility ten miles out of town. You know the one, south of the city.
    Be here in half an hour, the boss has a special job for you," the caller
    explained. "Sure," he replied, throwing the phone down.
    8:23 PM
    He headed back to the farmhouse quickly, grabbing as many weapons as
    he could. _'No... they're not winning. He might be dead, but right now,
    if I don't do this, his life will mean nothing. Someone has to do this...'_
    9:38 PM, due south of Phoenix
    The place was heavily guarded. He couldn't see them, but he knew they
    were there, watching from the inside. Cameras, trucks, they were here.
    He jumped the fence, staying well out of sight of the guard dogs. It had
    begun to rain before he'd arrived. His steps echoed in the water, drowned
    out by the downpour.
    He shot two guards before they could spot him. The silencer muffled the
    bursts. He entered, pacing through the halls, not caring if the cameras
    saw him. He was a blur, rushing through the building like mad. He kicked
    in an office door, gun drawn. "Who are you?" the woman asked. "Stuff it!"
    he shouted. He shot her escorts, more men in suits. "Who the hell are you,
    lady?" "Me? You're the Black Wings. Okay. Natasha Reigal, owner and
    president of Omnitech Industries," she said.
    "You're the one giving the mutants shit. All I needed to know." He
    fired repeatedly, dropping her in a hail of Beretta fire. He ran, leaving
    her to die. She pulled herself up as soon as he'd left. Several armed men
    poured into the room. "Are you all right?" "Of course I am. I don't wear
    Kevlar body armor as a fashion statement, you idiot!"
    Friday, February 28th. 2:11 PM, Los Angeles
    The black cars emptied in front of the house. The blonde woman removed
    her sunglasses. "All right, you know what to do. Clean out the nearby
    houses as well just for good measure!" They opened fire, bullets tearing
    the house apart. People gathered on their porches to see what was
    happening, only to be gunned down in short order.
    6:07 PM
    General Peterson exited the limousine. He was clearly unhappy. "Would
    someone mind explaining why my daughter and granddaughter are dead? And
    what about the rest of these people? Anyone have ANYTHING USEFUL?" he
    screamed. "Just one witness," the agent said. "Said several men in suits
    opened fire. they started on your daughter's house first, then swept the
    rest. Our witness was only injured, thankfully. Said a woman with long
    blonde hair was with them."
    "Long blonde hair... braided?" they turned. The Black Wings was walking
    down the street. "Yes, possibly. He said he wasn't sure..." "Dammit!" he
    shouted. "I pumped at least twenty rounds into her last night!" "WHO?"
    General Peterson asked, angrily.
    10:47 PM, Washington, D.C.
    "The name Natasha Reigal turned up one arrest on assault. However,
    the fingerprints on file match a Natasha Hensley, former CIA operative,"
    Agent Johnson said. He handed Cletus the picture. "That's her," he said.
    "Owner of Omnitech."
    1:12 PM, Latveria
    "We have confirmation, it is Carnage that escaped." Von Doom took
    the photograph. "Fine. If the United States government is too stupid
    to kill him when they have him in custody, then we shall do it. I want
    Carnage dead. Aid the Black Wings as necessary."
    Saturday, March 1st. 9:13 PM, Manhattan.
    Cletus dropped the match. The cigarette fell from his mouth. Seven
    men stood around him, each muscular, each with mechanical arms. "You
    want a piece of me? Take the whole thing!" he said, tendrils flying
    from his body. They dropped in short order. He picked one up. "Come on,
    bobo, I'll put you to good use!"
    9:47 PM, Westchester
    Cletus carried the body in. He'd slumped it over his motorcycle for
    the drive. "I'm gonna have ta wash that bike off. But here you go," he
    said. The body was sat on the lab table. "More of 'em. That one in New
    Mexico had some kind of chip in his head, but my bullet shattered it.
    Bet he has one, though." "I appreciate you bringing us the body, but do
    the ends justify the means in this case?" Beast asked. "Seven of them
    ganged up on me. I doubt it was friendly."
    "While you're here, you mind doing somethin' for me?" Rogue asked.
    "Excuse me?" Cletus replied. "Just somethin' I need to find out. You
    have a symbiote, right?" "Yes, why?" he asked.
    "Let me see it," she said. "Your arm'll do." He looked the room over.
    "It's all right. Rogue simply wishes to perform a routine test," Xavier
    explained. "But be careful, Rogue." Cletus removed his coat. The symbiote
    coated his left arm. "Now, hold still..." She grabbed his wrist.
    Immediately, she began siphoning the life energy out of both Cletus and
    his symbiote. She let go. Tendrils flailed, a face forming among them.
    "What the hell was that?" the symbiote asked.
    "Calm down," Cletus shouted. The symbiote drew itself in. "Okay, so,
    what the hell _WAS_ that?" he asked. "Carnage grabbed me by the
    neck. But nothin' happened," she said. "Okay... I get it, you should've
    sucked his energy through the symbiote. That's... strange. I don't know,
    my symbiote's from the Negative Zone, not Battleworld."
    "Something else we should check," Jake said. "The clone bodies. I
    wonder if Rogue can't absorb from Screl's clones?" He held out his right
    arm. "One way to find out." "I don't know..." Rogue said. "Just do it,"
    Jake replied. She grabbed his arm. The energy began drawing from his body.
    She let go quickly.
    Tobias entered the room to see Jake stumbling. "Man, what'd you do to
    him?" he asked. "It's all right, Tobias. Take him to his room for now,"
    Xavier said. "So much for that idea," Cletus said. "Anyway, the stone
    cold slumber over there isn't the only reason I came. We think we know
    who the head of Omnitech is. Woman named Natasha Hensley, may go by
    Natasha Reigal. Former CIA. General Peterson wanted me to tell you
    myself just to make sure you got it.
    "She probably wears body armor. Unless they're into genetic engineering
    too. I shot her enough, anyway. The facility outside Phoenix where I met
    her was cleared out. So expect them to try something soon, they know
    we're after them."
    10:58 PM, Manhattan
    Carnage made his whereabouts known quickly. He was not good at hiding.
    Eventually, the urge to kill someone took over. The Black Wings headed
    straight for him, slamming into him with a flurry of punches. Carnage
    knocked him back. "That's it, you little-"
    A steel beam slammed into the brick wall, narrowly missing Carnage's
    head. He turned. "So, you won't let it drop, Magneto. Fine, I'll kill
    you TOO!" "SHUT UP, CARNAGE!" Magneto shouted. "NO! I won't! You used
    ta be like me, you used to know that humans were good for killing! You
    think they'll live in peace with YOU? They can't even live peacefully
    with each other! Come on, help me, you know they deserve ta DIE!"
    A pipe slammed into his head. The Black Wings swung it over and over.
    Carnage knocked it away. Steel fragments flew at Carnage. Magneto held
    more in the air, ready to let them fly towards their target. "Fine, you
    wanna play on the wrong side, Magneto..." He could see the jet
    approaching. "Too many heroes." He jumped towards the face of the
    nearest building, climbing. "This isn't over, _Cletus!_ You hear me, this
    isn't OVER!"
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    

* * *


	24. Gods And Monsters


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 24 - Gods And Monsters
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    _"...for it is a world of gods and monsters!"_
    Saturday, March 1st, 2003. 11:06 PM, Manhattan
    Carnage ran before the Blackbird could find a suitable landing spot.
    He was gone by the time its passengers began to exit. "Nice going, you
    scared him off!" the Black Wings shouted. He ran off, hoping to pick up
    Carnage's trail. Odds are, Carnage would at least kill a few people.
    "Carnage can not run forever..." Magneto said. "That is not why I am
    here, however. I decided to examine Screl's laboratory once more. I
    found this." He handed Jake a small black book.
    "Names, cities, and phone numbers. He was keeping a list, it seemed."
    "Okay... wonder if any of these people concern us?" Jake asked. "Only
    one way to find out," Wolverine replied.
    11:31 PM, Westchester
    Jake had his light on, examining the book. He heard a knock at the
    door. "It's open," he said. Beast entered the room. "Perhaps you
    should study that tomorrow. I am concerned you are developing poor
    sleeping habits." "Like it'll matter. I know what happens to clones.
    Take a look at this..." he said, handing the book over. "He had quite
    a list. Contacts in various cities." "Look at the next three pages.
    Notice anything?"
    Beast flipped through. "A few names in other countries." "I know
    that, but look at the countries!" Jake said. "Hmm... I see. Germany,
    Spain, France, and one in Japan. I think we know why you speak those
    languages." "Most likely," Jake said. "I might want to start calling
    these people. What time is it in Tokyo right now?"
    Sunday, March 2nd. 9:12 AM
    Jake entered the meeting room. "I've been up all night calling people,
    and I'm still not done with the US names. Scientists in five separate
    countries, a few knew Screl personally, either through medical school
    or they worked with him. The rest knew who he was. I think you can guess
    what ties everyone in the book together?" he asked. "Omnitech," Logan
    said.
    "It's not all I got. Screl was employed with them for six months until
    he went to work with Jacobs. Omnitech ordered his transfer. They funded
    a number of his projects. The immortality serum was probably one of
    them. A few weren't willing to say much, but they hinted that Omnitech
    was also funding a few other groups. Peterson's information checked,
    they did start as All Technologies until they were bought out.
    "I don't know why this woman's done this, or what an ex-CIA agent
    would be doing with a corporation, but they're developing weapons,
    creating cyborg killers, they shot up a neighborhood in Los Angeles,
    who knows what else. It gets worse, too." "I dread to hear it," Beast
    said. "Well, brace yourself," Jake replied. "I talked with Peterson
    before the meeting, he thinks even Bush knows what Omnitech is doing,
    he just doesn't care. He discussed it with Colin Powell, Powell's
    convinced Bush knows something. They both went to confront him, he
    threatened to have them thrown out."
    10:19 AM, Manhattan
    The guards tried to restrain Octavius, who fought them aggressively.
    "I want my arms back!" he shouted as sedatives were injected. He was
    lifted off the floor. "Hey, wait..." The guard felt his temple.
    "There's something under the skin!"
    12:32 PM
    Cletus followed Carnage. He'd slowed down, making it easy. He wasn't
    completely surprised to see Carnage head for Osborn Industries. Carnage
    entered through the roof. The Black Wings kept his distance, crawling
    in through a ventilation shaft. He found the laboratory. "I'm tired
    again, Osborn..." "I know. It's why you came back, to sleep. So he
    can't find you. He's just like Spider-Man, he can't leave well enough
    alone. None of them can..." Osborn said. "It's why they'll all be
    destroyed. Omnitech will destroy them for us. The mutants, and the
    humans!"
    The Black Wings kicked the vent in, jumping into the room. He had guns
    trained on them. "You flipped, Osborn. You been helping Omnitech?" "Why
    not? Osborn shouted. "It's _TIME_ for everyone to die. It is time
    for the Goblin to rule! No more humans, only the Goblin!"
    The lab door opened. The Hobgoblin walked in, juggling an explosive.
    "Take my friend here. Screl's clones are falling apart, but I saved
    Macendale!" "Yes. I'm not some guy in a mask anymore. I AM the Goblin!"
    Macendale shouted. It was true. His skin had changed, his face that of
    the Hobgoblin. Pointed ears, large teeth, and his tongue flicking in
    and out of his mouth as he spoke.
    "I got him out. He killed Kingsley in prison, you know. There will be
    no false Goblins, and as soon as Norman Osborn's face is no longer
    needed, I will become the TRUE Goblin!" Osborn explained. "And I get
    to sit and pick the remains," Carnage said.
    Cletus dropped his weapons. "Okay. You win. Just one question. Mind
    if I smoke?" "Be my guest," Osborn said. Cletus reached into his pocket.
    He pulled a remote explosive, hitting the timer button. Flinging it
    like a Frisbee, he ducked inside the ventilation shaft, covering his
    head as the bomb went off. He left quickly.
    12:57 PM
    "... it's believed the explosion was a lab accident, but fire
    investigators are unsure. Norman Osborn is believed to have been killed,
    but no body has been recovered at this time."
    Natasha turned off her television. "Osborn's dead. Too bad," she said,
    laughing. Her office door opened. "Ah, you're here, mister Gargan." The
    Scorpion stood in front of her desk. "I have another job for you. Find
    this Black Wings and kill him. Do whatever you have to. I don't think
    Carnage is going to do his job."
    1:19 PM
    Her office doors were broken in, SWAT agents training assault rifles
    on her. General Peterson walked in, gun aimed at her. "Natasha Hensley,
    you're under military arrest. The charges are murder, conspiracy,
    terrorism, and I'm sure I can make about twenty other charges stick."
    4:28 PM
    "And do you have any actual proof that either Miss Hensley, or her
    corporation, have broken any laws?" the judge asked. "We have eyewitnesses,
    your honor!" the DA replied. "At best, you have one reliable witness. In
    light of the lack of evidence in this case, I'm releasing the defendant
    on her own recognizance."
    General Peterson was growing fed up with the legal system. He drew his
    pistol, aimed at her. Bailiffs drew their guns, Agents drew theirs in
    response. "Order! General, I'd advise you to lower your weapon. The same
    goes for your men."
    4:47 PM
    _'Just hope I can get in here...'_ Cletus thought, checking the outer
    perimeter of the Omnitech Industries building. "Need some help?" He turned.
    Jake and Toad were standing behind him. "Sabretooth's back at the mansion.
    We heard she was arrested, doesn't look like security lightened up though,"
    Jake said. "No," Cletus replied. "It got worse. They probably expected
    something. But it's slacking some, General called, judge released her."
    "We're going in with you," Jake said. "No!" "You might want us along,"
    Toad said. "You may wanna take some stuff out. Besides, I brought some
    equipment to tap into their security video feeds. Might be interesting!"
    "Okay, but it's probably suicide!"
    They snuck in easily through a rear entrance, carefully holding it
    open a crack as a guard passed through. They crept down the halls.
    Toad stopped at a wall panel. "Now, to disable a few cameras, put the
    video on loop, they won't spot us." He tinkered with the device,
    attaching it to the wires, punching buttons. "There. We'd better hide
    though," he said. They went up several flights of stairs, avoiding security.
    Cletus found the records on the fifth floor. "No lights... lets check
    it." They entered. Filing cabinets, flickering computer monitors, all
    waiting for them. They began checking the filing cabinets. "Okay, here
    we go... something on the photon cannon," Jake said. "A photon setting
    to combat mutants. Stun setting for human targets, ion for mechanical
    devices."
    Toad inspected another. "Sales records of equipment. Wait... what?" The
    records showed sales to named he recognized. "A few of these were in the
    Brotherhood at some point. All mutants!" "What?" Jake asked. They looked
    over several more filed. Sales records to known human terrorist groups,
    and to known mutant terrorists. "Al-Queda, the Klan, militia movements,
    even to members of the Brotherhood."
    "What are these assholes up to?" Cletus asked. "I thought they were
    against the mutants?" "Apparently not. Looks like they're arming whoever
    buys. Both sides lose, they profit..." Jake said. Cletus grabbed a few
    files. They left the room, finding a lab in similar condition. Equipment
    lined the tables. "An operating room," Jake said. Blood stained operating
    tables. "Cyborg manufacturing," Cletus said. Small electronic chips sat
    in a rack beside one table. He opened a large cabinet. Several pairs of
    mechanical arms were waiting for him.
    "Holy!" Jake shouted. The other two ran to him. "Oh, thought this was...
    it's another cybernetic torso." "With that artificial skin," Cletus said.
    "Creepy," Toad commented. "Think we could take this with us?" Jake asked.
    "Why not?" "You two finish here, I'm gonna install that security tap,"
    Toad said.
    Jake picked up a steel case. Cletus had gone back to the mechanical arms.
    Opening the case, he inspected the device. "I'm taking this with me," he
    said. "What is it?" "Another photon cannon," Jake replied. "Hey, check
    this out," Cletus said. Jake looked at the small device. "Instructions
    with it. Look at this!" Jake took the report. "So this is how they match
    the artificial skin to the real thing..." "Take it," they said in unison.
    5:35 PM, Westchester
    Cletus sat the torso on the lab table. "I see we have a better sample
    of the artificial skin," Beast said as he entered the room. "Among other
    things," Cletus said. "Files. They've been arming anti-mutant groups,
    anti-human groups, terrorists, you name it! Weapons, electronics, medical
    supplies! On the plus side, I got rid of Carnage. The explosion at Osborn
    Industries. He was helping Carnage, it's why he would disappear for days
    at a time. He mutated the Hobgoblin, was gonna do the same to 'imself. If
    we're lucky, they all bought it.
    "This is going too far," Xavier said. "I agree, actually," Cletus replied.
    "Osborn was helping Omnitech too, he wanted humans out of the way for his
    goblin race. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a video feed to check." He
    left the mansion in a hurry. Sabretooth watched him leave. "We'd better
    get goin'," Toad said. "Eh. I'd like to snap the runt's neck first, but..."
    Several miles down the road, Cletus was attacked. He recognized the tail.
    "I'm gonna hurt you BAD, Kasady!" Cletus drew a gun, the Scorpion dodging.
    A car slammed on its brakes nearby, the driver firing from his window. The
    Scorpion ran. "Who the hell-" "You have powerful allies. Keep that in mind,"
    the driver said before speeding off. The Scorpion had vanished. He propped
    the Harley on its wheels, speeding down the road.
    5:47 PM, Manhattan
    "Dammit, where the hell is it?" Natasha screamed, expecting no answer.
    She searched the lab. "What the hell happened to the dimensional
    displacement activator?" "Bad news," a guard said as he ran into the room.
    "Several files are missing from the records room." "The Black Wings... had
    to be, he's Peterson's dog. And even if I got rid of Peterson, he'd STILL
    be after us. It's time we began moving the project forward..."
    6:18 PM
    The video screen came on. Natasha adjusted the camera. "Good to see
    you're awake, Mister Mohammed," she greeted. "What are you calling me
    for?" "Because you owe me. I'm moving ahead of schedule, it's time you
    and your group pulled your weight!" she shouted. "We do not work for you.
    In our country, you would hide your face, you and your kind would bow to
    us-" "SHUT UP! I'm not _IN_ your country! And in case you've
    forgotten, you only smuggled your agents into THIS country because of me.
    If not for me, you would never have been able to fly those planes into the
    towers. I gave you money, I gave your men flight training, I gave your
    men papers, tell me why I should let YOU have all the credit?"
    "Because we fight for Allah and for retribution against the infidels!"
    he said. "Oh, please... you still believe in God? Go ahead, soon enough,
    I'll be the only God, because people will have to do as I say. And in
    case you idiots have forgotten, a Norse God is a member of the Avengers.
    In fact, he helped clean up your damage. I don't see _YOUR_ God doing
    anything to help YOU..."
    Cletus sat in the ventilation shaft, watching the small video monitor.
    The security camera in her office was showing him everything. He wanted
    to finish the job, shoot her now. But he was only on the sixth floor,
    getting to the top would require too much. He wasn't armed properly, he
    couldn't take on everyone. As soon as her conversation ended, he removed
    the tape from the device.
    9:32 PM, Washington, D.C.
    "We need to get this on the air, now," Cletus said, handing the tape to
    General Peterson. "Okay... what is it?" "It'd be best to get it on the
    air, live feed. It'll explain everything." "All right," Peterson replied.
    "I found out something about Miss Hensley we missed earlier. She left
    the CIA after being wounded about four years ago. While she was hospitalized,
    her superiors learned she was a mutant. She wasn't let go, she just quit.
    She bought All Technologies a year later using a large inheritance her
    parents had left."
    10:04 PM, Manhattan
    The tape aired from D.C. news stations, copies quickly being passed on
    to other cities. It aired in Manhattan. The city watched her confession.
    It had all been her fault. If she had not given them the money and the
    opportunity, the damage would not have happened. Natasha shot her office
    television. "The Black Wings... this whole city will be after me. Prepare
    the Sentinels..."
    10:38 PM, Washington, D.C.
    "I'm sorry, but you can't go in right now," the guard said. "Why not?"
    Cletus asked. "Because, it's a private Congressional hearing." Cletus
    nodded, turning away. He quickly spun, firing a tendril at the guard,
    binding him to the wall. He kicked the large doors in. He stood before
    Congress. "What is the meaning of this?" "You saw the video. It's why
    you're meeting. I just wanna know what you're planning on doing, that's
    all. After all, I recovered that tape, I wanna know what's gonna happen
    now."
    "So you're the one who exposed Miss Hensley. All right, you can stay.
    Now, as I was saying, it's time we took action. It is time we ignore
    the constitution and save this country." "I agree," another member said.
    "It is **TIME** we did something about the Muslims, the Atheists,
    the Jews, and the mutants!"
    "**_EXCUSE ME?_**" Cletus shouted. "Be quiet or leave," someone
    shouted. "This does not concern you." He looked around. It was not a full
    meeting. Only select Congressmen had arrived. "Where's everyone else?"
    he asked. "We have minor opposition, younger fellows who are too stupid
    to make the right decisions. President Bush ordered us here to make
    preliminary decisions. We've known about Miss Hensley for some time now.
    She has helped the president's approval rating, I think it's only fair
    to keep her as long as she has a use to us."
    "We are merely putting into motion new laws that will bring solid
    Christian values back to this country, nothing more. We will not
    tolerate perversions!" another said. "I see," Cletus replied. "I see
    what this is. Let me tell you something, a good man died recently. He
    was an example of what a good Christian should be. You're just an example
    of religious control. Hateful, intolerant, this'll be the Crusades and
    the Spanish Inquisition all over again, breaking all the rules, rules
    you say you believe in just so you can push some agenda. Have you ever
    even _READ_ the Bible, or would what's **IN** the Bible go against your
    grand plans?"
    "That's enough, Mister Kasady," the chairman said. "May I ask, what
    religion do you belong to? What Church?" "Me? I don't. I've been to other
    worlds, I've met other races, I've been to other realities, I've seen too
    much to believe your lies when I know the truth. And you, what do I see?
    Oppression, hatred. You said the Japanese internment was A necessary thing!
    YOU'VE tested chemical weapons in subways. If being a patriot means being a
    hate-mongering, blinded, ignorant murdered, then no, I'm no patriot.
    Thousands died because of your so-called morals, I'll be damned if
    thousands more will die for it."
    "That's all well and good," he replied. "But President Bush is already
    leading troops to deal with the mutant problem here, soon we will wipe out
    Iraq, and anyone else who does not meet the proper standards. So tell me,
    what do you expect to do about it?" "Hmm... good question. Can I think it
    over? Mind if I smoke?" he asked. "Be my guest, take all the time you
    want, we're not going anywhere."
    He reached inside his coat, quickly drawing an Ingram. He opened fire in
    a wide arc, his right hand drawing a second as the left swept the room. Guns
    blazing, he had killed them all in less than a minute. _'Bush? Oh, no... Xavier!'_
    11:14 PM, Westchester.
    The meeting room was quiet. Logan couldn't take the silence. "Who are we
    goin' after first? That woman, or her army?" "Both," Jake said. "Please,
    we must not become angry, or we will not win," Xavier said. Scott shouted,
    "It's too late, professor!" "He is right," Beast replied. "We know what
    she's done, and what she will do." "I'm starting to believe Magneto was
    right," Jake said. "You can't mean that," Jean shouted. "I know this is
    bad, but we can't give up."
    "I'm sorry, Jean! You're the closest to a mother I've ever had. The only
    one who I could talk to when I couldn't make sense of anything, even when
    I couldn't talk to Xavier. Stuff I couldn't say to Xavier, but I could to
    you. But it's over... I was brought into a world of hatred. You people are
    the only hope left, but what do we have to fight for? More fighting?"
    He left the room. On his way to the kitchen, a powerful force shattered
    the hall windows, sending him against the wall. The others poured out of
    the meeting room. "Some sort of concussion grenade..." Jake said. He
    could see the troops gathering on the front lawn. Helicopters preparing to
    land, vehicles pouring out. The X-Men gathered on the front lawn, prepared
    for a battle.
    President Bush walked to the front of the gathering. "Charles Xavier,
    order your men to stand down." "What is the meaning of this?" he asked.
    "It is simple. Your kind is an abomination to decent men and women. If
    you cooperate, you will simply be deported. If not, we will have no choice
    but to execute you."
    Artemis stared straight ahead. "He's lying. He'll kill us all either
    way." "I don't need to read his mind to know that," Jake said. "Can we
    fight them?" "I doubt it," Xavier replied.
    More helicopters approached the mansion grounds. "I see General Powell
    is arriving on time. I'd advise you to surrender immediately," Bush said.
    The helicopters landed, men pouring out, training their guns on Bush and
    his men. "Drop your weapons and leave them alone," a deep voice ordered.
    Victor Von Doom had a Luger trained on President Bush.
    "Unlike the rest of the world, I can assassinate you, Mister President,"
    he said. "And people call me evil?" "Stand down, Doom. This does not
    concern you," Bush said. "I think it does. Should I become your ally, or
    simply expand Latverian territory?"
    A helicopter was sent flying through the air, crushing several United
    States troops as it landed. The hulking form ran towards Bush, bullets
    bouncing off. "You messed with the wrong man, Mister President! I thought
    this had something to do with that news broadcast!" The Juggernaut headed
    straight for him. Latverian soldiers fired, US troops firing upon the
    Latverian soldiers and running from the Juggernaut as he cut a path through
    the crowd. Bush ran.
    A large tail knocked him over. "So, my new boss was behind the World
    Trade Center. And you went after The X-Men right after it came out. I
    doubt it's a coincidence," the Scorpion taunted. Bush ran again, hoping to
    avoid Gargan. A pair of steel arms wrapped around him. Ravencroft prison
    guards stood around Octavius. "They found something interesting inside my
    head, Mister President. You won't believe what they found out about it,
    either!"
    He was carried to the front lawn. His troops laid down their arms. More
    helicopters landed. More US soldiers poured onto the lawn. They stood
    motionless, guns shouldered. Colin Powell was the last to exit. "Hold him
    here," he said. He made his way to the lawn, standing only feet away from
    Bush. "Mister President, you are under arrest for murder, treason,
    conspiracy, and other crimes too numerous to list. Take him away."
    Octavius released him. Free, he waited until he was being led away,
    drawing a gun from his jacket. "I've had enough of this. Shoot them!" he
    said. A single shot rang out. Bush's arm had been grazed. He dropped the
    gun. His assailant pulled off his face mask, followed by his face.
    "Chameleon," Scorpion stated. "Yes. I did not mortally wound him, I believe
    that would be too good for him."
    Bush was taken away. Xavier was not pleased. "What is going on here?
    Where did you all come from?" "I think I can explain," General Powell
    replied. "General Peterson contacted me about the President's actions. I
    immediately gathered several armed soldiers and came to help. En route,
    we met Von Doom's helicopters. He was coming to meet with Peterson, he
    chose to help us." "That's correct," Doom said. "But that does not explain
    the others."
    "I was in the area," Scorpion said. "I saw the choppers heading for the
    mansion. When I saw Bush, I figured he wasn't here on good terms, probably
    had something to do with Omnitech." Juggernaut said, "I was in Manhattan.
    Spider-Man found me, told me he'd heard Bush was heading here. I don't
    know how."
    "The prison guards found a small device had been surgically implanted
    in my temple," Octavius said. "It was removed. My records were checked.
    Sometime before escaping with Carnage, I was taken to the medical room for
    a slight cold I'd had. Someone used it as an excuse to implant that thing.
    It explains why I would work with the monster! But they checked personnel
    records for the day of the operation. They followed a few names to the
    White House."
    "That still doesn't explain the Chameleon," Doom said. "Simple. I've
    been watching Omnitech ever since my imposter showed his face. I trailed
    their connections quite fast!" "But why would Peterson side with us? I
    thought he was loyal to the President?" Doom asked. "He's kept it secret,"
    Powell replied. "The only ones who know are myself and one other. I can't
    tell you why, just understand he has his reasons. And I sided with you
    because I can not allow the government to do as they please if it means
    doing the wrong thing. I know what I'm fighting for."
    A limousine pulled up to the crowd. Wilson Fisk climbed out. "I'm sorry
    if I'm interrupting, gentleman, but something is happening in the city
    that may require your attention!"
    Monday, March 3rd. 12:32 AM, Manhattan
    Several hundred men, muscular, mechanical arms, and under her control,
    waited for their orders. She stood before them. "I want you to march
    into that city and kill everyone. Leave no one alive. Get to it." She
    got in the limo, leaving the mindless killers to do their job. They
    marched down the streets attacking anyone that got in their way, steel
    arms crushing the life out of their victims.
    The X-Men led the first assault on them, Latverian troops assisting.
    Juggernaut began knocking them away, Scorpion and Octavius joining in.
    There were too many. They kept coming. It seemed to be over a thousand
    marching through the streets. Police, civilians, and the combined might
    of the gathered heroes seemed to matter little. Between the X-Men,
    Spider-Man, Daredevil, the Avengers, and even the villains who fought
    back, they were losing.
    Large shadows could be seen moving in the night sky. "What are those?"
    Fisk asked. Jake studied the sky using all the available filters his
    implants allowed. "...Sentinels." Six large Sentinel robots headed for
    the city. "No, wait..." Jake said. "Is that a helicopter?"
    In the sky, General Peterson watched the city. "Get those Sentinels
    down there now!" he ordered. Immediately, the robots flew to the surface,
    firing their weapon batteries. The cyborg Sentinels fell quickly, the
    blasts cutting through them as if they were tissue paper. From above,
    a single body jumped from the copter. The Black Wings fell, firing a
    tendril as he hit the proper altitude, swinging into the fray. He
    unloaded his Ingrams.
    Her Sentinel army fell in only ten minutes. As the last cyborg fell,
    both hero and villain alike knew that the tides had turned. The ones
    they thought to be evil were not as bad as one would have believed. And
    the ones thought to be good, the ones people trusted, were far worse
    than anyone could have imagined.
    The Black Wings stood before them. "Octavius... Scorpion... everyone,"
    the Black Wings muttered to himself. "Everyone, stay here, help the
    wounded," he said. "Someone has to find Natasha Hensley. She won't live
    long enough to seethe sun rise today!"
    12:58 AM, Washington, D.C.
    Carnage was glad the attention was focused on Manhattan. It made his
    job of tearing into the research facility much easier. He found what
    he was after. He dangled the necklace from his finger. "So... you're
    this Domientius I've heard so much about. A complete failure... oh well,
    I'll let you come along for the ride."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    

* * *


	25. Showdown


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 25 - Showdown
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Sunday, March 2nd, 2003. 1:01 AM, Manhattan
    Cletus reloaded the Ingrams. He waited for his Harley to be delivered.
    "I say we all go after this woman, right now!" Logan said. "Did you NOT
    hear me?" Cletus replied. "Number one, there might be more of those
    cyborgs. Number two, I doubt she'll head to her office, it'd be the first
    place we'd look. She'll hide. She might have some backup ready, I'd be
    ready for anything."
    "It seems you're correct," Fisk said. "My men just spotted a helicopter
    taking off from the rooftop at Omnitech." "Okay. Good. I want at least
    one of you to track the damn thing, let's not lose her. Keep an eye on
    the building too, could be a decoy."
    He mounted the Harley, driving away. General Peterson found General Powell
    among the mess. "Looks like it's come to this," he said. "I know, Robert.
    What exactly did the Black Wings do in Washington?" General Powell asked.
    "A favor," Peterson replied. "A few Bush loyalists were meeting to decide
    what to do, it would've been genocide."
    Above the city, the weary heroes sat. "I sometimes wonder how I managed
    to stop drinking," Stark said. "Because we know better," Parker replied.
    "The city needs us, whether they show it or not." "You heard that Colin
    Powell arrested Bush for attempted murder, right?" Iron Man asked. "Yeah.
    He said Bush knew about Omnitech, so did Clinton. They let it happen just
    to further their careers."
    The Chameleon approached General Peterson. "I believe you still have
    Omnitech spies in the government. I would assume others who you'd rather
    deal with, correct?" "Your point?" Peterson asked. "Espionage is overrated.
    And how can I spy if corrupt politicians are destroying everything?" "Hmm...
    give me one second. Colin? What do you think?" "Give him a chance," General
    Powell said. "All right. Maybe we can work something out," Peterson
    answered.
    4:43 AM
    "I believe you may want to hear this," the stranger said as he approached
    the Black Wings. Ripping off the mask, the Chameleon handed him the
    photographs. "The woman's clever. She went to JFK by helicopter, meeting two
    limousines. Each carried a duplicate. Poor jobs if you ask me, I could spot
    them easily. Anyway, one duplicate boarded the helicopter, another took the
    limousine, and Miss Hensley boarded a private jet. I took the liberty of
    planting a tracer. The signal disappeared somewhere in Oklahoma."
    "Oklahoma?" Cletus asked. "Hmm... west. Ten miles south of Phoenix." "You
    know something," Chameleon remarked. "There's a large facility Omnitech uses
    ten miles south of Phoenix. She'd expect us to check her head offices, but
    she might think we'd miss that. Then again, she might be headed anywhere,"
    Cletus said.
    "True. But I'd say it's worth checking out. I assume you'll want to go
    alone," he said. "Yeah, I started this, I'll finish it. It's still dark out
    there, as I said, she won't see the sun rise.
    8:32 AM, Arizona
    He's forgot to adjust his watch. Daylight in Manhattan, but still dark out
    here. The sun would rise soon. Pulling up outside the facility, he spotted
    an empty limousine. _'All too easy.'_ He took stock of his equipment. A bag
    containing a number of remote explosives, useful for destroying the place.
    Two pistols, his Ingrams, and the Crater Maker. He'd need it if she still wore
    her body armor. He cursed the fact he only had three shells for it, though.
    The only three the government had.
    He loaded everything into his coat, shouldering the explosives. He drew both
    Ingrams, busting in through the front gate. Sniper fire pelted the dirt. Two
    gunmen, he guessed. Pointing the Ingrams, he steadied them, aiming for the
    source. He was best guessing. He fired. He wasn't sure if he'd hit them, but
    it bought him time. He ran to the nearest door, kicking it in. He made short
    work of the men waiting for him.
    "Come out, you bitch!" he shouted. He continued killing her guards until
    he could find no more. "Just you and me now..." "That's right, Mister
    Kasady," she shouted. It echoed through the building. He began planting
    explosives, setting them to wait for the timer on the remote to activate.
    He dodged the bullets. She'd found him.
    "You can't kill me," he shouted. "I know that. But I can chain you down,
    torture you, and keep torturing you," she replied. "Tell me something I
    haven't heard before!" He fired the Ingrams upward, emptying the clips.
    She'd ran. Drawing the Berettas, he climbed the stairs, walking along the
    upper level.
    "You know, Mister Kasady, I have allies. Bin Laden and his group owe me,
    they'll hit this country hard!" "I hope they do show up. I'd love a crack
    at 'em!" he shouted. Shots rang out. He dodged, returning fire. He took to
    the ceiling, crawling along as fast as he could, placing a few bombs on
    the way. "I'll send this place airborne," he shouted. "You can't run!" He
    jumped down, kicking a steel door in. He grabbed the Crater Maker.
    Natasha punched keys, hoping to bring the building's security cameras up.
    _'Dammit, how do you work this thing?'_ She brought up lists, reports of the
    Sentinels. _'Enough to tear apart a small city,'_ she thought. She would
    have her revenge, she would not lose. She hit the button for the building's
    intercom. "That stunt with the tape's gonna cost you DEARLY, Mister Kasady.
    You, Peterson, the mutants, you'll all die for this!"
    The vibranium bullet tore into her back, cutting through the thick body
    armor. The bit exploded on the way out, tearing her chest to shreds. She
    slumped on the desk. Cletus held the gun steady. "Some of us earlier than
    others."
    He spent the next twenty minutes planting bombs. The final one placed, he
    punched the buttons on the remote. Running for the door, the rain hit him
    as he headed for the front gate. In seconds, the building was sent up in a
    cloud of flames. Debris rained down, flames extinguished in the downpour.
    1:13 PM
    He sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the phone to ring. He grabbed it
    on the first ring. "General?" he asked. "Yes." "It's done. She's dead, no
    question. Vibranium bullet to the back, cremated when the place went up."
    "Excellent," Peterson replied. "We're going through her offices now as well
    as many other Omnitech facilities. It'll take us months to go through the
    records. But we got some new technology out of it, and cleaned out a few
    corrupt politicians."
    "What about Bush?" Cletus asked. "Incarcerated. Looks like half the cabinet's
    getting the boot, most were loyal to his cause. Colin Powell's going to be
    sworn in as President, until the next election anyway. I just wonder if
    we're doing the right thing."
    "Who knows?" he replied. "Like the Who said, _same as the old boss_.
    The masses protesting what we did?" "Of course," the general answered.
    "Calling it more unfair actions against corporate America. We toppled a
    company that was trying to commit genocide, and the population still thinks
    we should focus on Microsoft when they haven't done anything that another
    company hasn't done. What is it, the... Playstation? The video game, next
    they'll demand that Gates makes his system run the competitor's software.
    There's even a group protesting the execution of Carnage if we capture
    him again!"
    Cletus said, "makes you wonder why we bother? Sometimes it seems like
    we're working for the lesser of two evils. But leave 'em alone, they'd
    destroy themselves. Maybe it's why mutants are evolving, why a select
    few are given special abilities, the human race isn't fit for this world
    anymore, it's time for something better?"
    Peterson hesitated. "I'm needed elsewhere. We can discuss this later."
    Cletus hung up, grabbing a pack of cigarettes. He unwrapped the CD he'd
    bought, sticking it in the small stereo. He turned up the volume,
    leaning back as Tom Waits's **_Black Wings_** blared from the speakers.
    _'Too true...'_
    _Take an eye for an eye
    A tooth for a tooth
    Just like they say in the Bible
    Never leave a trace or forget a face
    Of any man at the table
    When the moon is a cold chiseled dagger
    Sharp enough to draw blood from a stone
    He rides through your dreams on a coach
    And horses and the fence posts
    In the moonight look like bones
    Well they've stopped trying to hold him
    With mortar, stone and chain
    He broke out of every prison
    Boots mount the staircase
    The door is flung back open
    He's not there for he has risen
    He's not there for he has risen
    Some say he once killed a man with a guitar string
    He's been seen at the table with kings
    Well he once saved a baby from drowning
    There are those who say beneath his coat there are wings
    Some say they fear him
    Others admire him
    Because he steals his promise
    One look in his eye
    Everyone denies
    Ever having met him
    Ever having met him
    He can turn himself into a stranger
    Well they broke a lot of canes on his hide
    He was born away in a cornfield
    A fever beats in his head just like a drum inside
    Some say they fear him
    Others admire him
    Because he steals his promise
    One look in his eye
    Everyone denies
    Ever having met him
    Ever having met him_
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    

* * *


	26. We Walk Alone


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 26 - We Walk Alone
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Friday, March 7th, 2003. 8:01 PM, Westchester
    Jake landed the Blackbird, carefully guiding it to the landing pad
    and into the hangar. Shutting off the engine, he headed for the
    mansion. "I'm back and.... hello?" The rooms were empty, none of the
    X-Men around. _'Okay... maybe they had to do something, didn't have time
    to call me back,'_ he thought. He looked for a note, finding nothing.
    He heard the front doors open. Looking over the second floor railing,
    he spotted Tobias and Artemis. "You know where everyone else is?" he
    asked. "Nah, man," Tobias replied. "Yeah, we went to that concert. Ice-T,
    great show!" Artemis added. "That's perfect. Everyone else is gone." Jake
    spotted the burn mark on the wall. _'Cyclops...'_
    He jumped the railing, landing in front of the two mutants. "There's a
    scorch mark up there. Fresh," he said. "What?" Tobias demanded. "I'm
    saying, they're gone! Now, you two have any ideas?" "Well," Artemis said,
    "I can try Cerebro, but I'm not very good with it."
    8:27 PM
    "No good, I can't do this!" Artemis shouted. "All right," Jake said.
    "We're gonna need help. Try to find Magneto and the others if you can."
    8:35 PM
    General Peterson picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes, Jake?" "I need the
    Black Wings," Jake said. "I don't know where he right now. Is it important?"
    General Peterson replied. "Not as such." Jake hung up.
    8:42 PM
    "Found something," Artemis said. "Strong signal in D.C., I think it's
    Mystique." "That's good, any idea how we get in touch with her?" Jake
    asked. "Well, I could try to get an exact fix on her, but I'd probably
    fry my brain in the process. But, I could try sending her a telepathic
    message. Assuming I'm strong enough and can project that far."
    "Get to it then," Jake ordered.
    8:57 PM
    The phone in the study rang. Jake dived for it. "Yeah?" "I'm either
    going crazy, or someone was sending me a telepathic message," Mystique
    said. "We were, actually. The X-Men are missing. It's just me, Tobias,
    and Artemis. I can't find the Black Wings. We need Magneto!" "I
    believe I know where he is... I'll contact you later."
    10:39 PM
    Magneto touched down at the back of the mansion. Jake let him in.
    Two figures were heading their way. "Good, everyone's here," Jake
    said. "I do not like this," Magneto shouted. "Whoever did this was too
    good. To leave no signs of a struggle, to not set off the mansion's
    defenses, to not alert you in the Blackbird... "
    "I can't remember my birthday," Artemis said, rubbing his temples.
    "You've been using Cerebro. Perhaps I should try," Magneto said.
    Sabretooth sniffed the air. "They were here, several. I don't recognize
    anyone." Magneto placed the helmet on his head, concentrating. A small
    blip appeared on the map. "There. Faint, possibly shielded, but Xavier
    is trying to contact someone."
    "So, where is it?" Tobias asked. "Canada. About twenty miles across
    the border, almost directly north of the mansion," Magneto replied.
    Jake grabbed the phone in the next room. "Did they arrive?" Mystique
    asked. "They're here. I want you to stay wherever you are. If we don't
    come back, at least someone will know what happened." He hung up.
    "I brought this," Toad said, handing Jake a large weapon. "The rifle
    Peterson gave us. I was wondering what we did with it." He checked
    the clip. "Four shots? Wonderful... I'm going to go change."
    10:43 PM, Washington, D.C.
    It was late at the research facility, the only ones remaining were
    security and those working well past hours on experiments they
    couldn't wait on until morning. "Umm, sir, where's the pendant that
    General Peterson told us to keep here?" one of them asked. The other
    examined the storage case. "Odd..."
    10:46 PM, Westchester
    They walked towards the hangar. "We have no idea what we're walking
    into, whether or not they're expecting us, sounds like fun," Jake said,
    sarcastically. "Another suicide mission?" Tobias asked. "No. I'll be
    damned if I'll watch any of you die!" The steps lowered, and the
    Blackbird was boarded. "Okay, I haven't flown this much, but I think I
    can handle it. Point it north, keep going until we hit the target.
    Definitely fly in under cloak," Jake said. "Strap yourselves in!"
    11:48 PM, Canada
    The jet landed. They could see the building in the distance. "Big
    metal building, chain-link fence, few guards. Yeah, they're not waiting
    for us. As soon as we go down there, snipers will get us, no doubt,"
    Jake said. "And we risk them killing their prisoners," Magneto added.
    "We'll need to be quick. But not subtle, let them know someone is here,
    draw them to us."
    They headed for the fence. "Time to let them know we're here," Tobias
    said, concentrating. The field around the facility burst into flames.
    Magneto ripped the fence free from the ground, tearing it in the air,
    sending the shredded wires after the guards. Jake fired random bursts,
    confusing the guards who remained. They reached the door. Jake blasted
    it, sending the large metal plate backwards. "That was easy. Now,
    Sabretooth, you take Toad and Artemis, find another way in. We'll head
    in from here," Jake ordered.
    Sabretooth ran off. Magneto pulled steel plates from the walls, using
    them as shields against the gunfire they were up against. Jake's suit
    deflected the occasional stray shot. He blasted a security door.
    "Gambit!" Gambit was secured to the wall. Magneto ripped the restraints
    free. "Hey, man, you with it?" Tobias asked. "I'm feelin' better now".
    Tobias removed a pack of cards from his jacket. "Thought you might want
    these."
    Gambit was weak, but he could walk on his own. He joined the others.
    Guards fell easily. However, the large metal tentacles made short work
    of the steel plates floating before them. "Octavius?" Magneto asked.
    "No," came the reply. The form pushed past the guards, barring their
    way. "Omega Red..." Jake muttered. "Go. I'll deal with him." Magneto
    said, "But you-" "JUST **GO!**"
    The three ran, leaving Jake to fight the monster.
    The rear of the building had offered even less resistance. "Well, never
    thought I'd be savin' yer butt, runt!" Sabretooth pulled the restraints
    from the wall. "It's a trap.... Omega..." he tried to say. Artemis focused
    on the restraints holding Cyclops to the wall, finally pulling them free.
    "Here, found it at the mansion." Artemis placed the ruby sunglasses over
    Scott's eyes. "Guards came out of nowhere, some sort of... sonic wave.
    Knocked us out. It was... Omega..."
    "What's this omega they keep talkin' 'bout?" Artemis asked. "It's Omega
    Red!" Wolverine shouted. Toad studied the body armor the guards were
    wearing. "I thought they looked familiar," he said, handing Sabretooth a
    chest plate. The word OMNITECH was carved into it.
    "Then lets go find Omega Red, and the rest of these little snots and
    tear 'em all to pieces!" Sabretooth shouted.
    Magneto tore the door down. Storm, Jean, and Rogue were in the same
    condition they'd found Gambit in. He ripped the steel bands free. The
    three women were too weak to move. "Some kinda sonic wave..." Rogue said.
    "Where are the others?" Magneto asked. "I do not know," Storm replied.
    "We need to find them. Jake's fighting Omega Red, and-" "NO!" Jean
    shouted.
    "He'll be killed!" "The tin squid helped them take us!" Rogue said.
    "He told us to go on, find you..." Magneto said. They could hear another
    door being knocked down nearby. "Holy shit! Beast!" Tobias shouted. "Yes.
    It would appear whatever they did to knock us out has worn off, and my
    restraints were easily undone. Now, where are the others?" "Right here,"
    Wolverine said.
    12:01 AM
    Jake dodged the carbonadium tentacles. He'd been unable to do anything
    else since engaging the creature. "You were a fool to defy us, and now,
    I shall kill all of you!" "Oh, shut it!" Jake said, swinging a left hook
    which knocked Omega Red back. Jake blasted him repeatedly. He kept
    punching, kept blasting. Omega Red was becoming dazed. Jake began
    backhanding him after each punch, the adamantium hand stronger than the
    carbonadium in Omega Red's body.
    A tentacle swung for him. He dodged, sending his fingers straight for
    it. They went through the carbonadium coil, pinning it to the wall.
    Pulling his hand free, the damaged end fell to the ground. Omega Red
    screamed in pain. "NO! My carbonadium coils, how could you?"
    Wolverine jumped him, digging his claws into the body armor. "Where's
    Xavier?" "I'll kill you all!" Omega Red replied. Magneto noticed the
    nearby door. He forced it open. Inside, they found Xavier and Nightcrawler.
    "Kurt!" Cyclops shouted.
    "I've had enough of this. Wolverine, move!" Magneto ordered. He tore
    the ceiling down. Omega Red dodged the debris, knocking the nearest wall
    down. Outside, helicopters hovered in the air, fighter jets circled,
    and ground troops faced the building. General Peterson stood before
    them. "Omega Red. Surrender immediately, you have no hope of getting
    past us!"
    Wolverine jumped him, stabbing his claws directly into Omega Red's
    back. The creature fell to the ground. General Peterson ran to the
    facility. "Just as well, I didn't expect him to actually listen to me.
    we'd better get out of here before the Canadian government starts
    asking questions." They began leaving.
    Xavier grabbed his head, screaming. "The pain! Intense pain of
    thousands! I can hear them!" he shouted. "Professor, what's wrong?"
    Scott asked. Jake stood in front of a doorway. "You guys might want
    to see this..."
    The television in the guard's recreation room had been left on.
    The program had been interrupted for live news coverage. Manhattan,
    once again filled with a cloud of debris. "Dear God, they hit us
    again..." General Peterson said. "No, no... we stopped Omnitech, they
    **can't** do this!" Magneto shouted.
    The smoke began to clear. A live camera on the ground focused in. In
    the cloud of debris and the dead, a form became visible. Peterson said,
    "They didn't do this... he did." The dust had parted. Carnage stood
    atop the damage, laughing.
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


	27. Goodbye Blue Sky


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 27 - Goodbye Blue Sky
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Saturday, March 8th, 2003. 12:04 AM, Manhattan
    The city was once again in chaos. The Empire State building had
    fallen, crushing those in and below. It took him only minutes. Carnage
    tore through the base of the building, steel and concrete, cutting it
    as if it wasn't there. It had been too easy. The late hour, the
    government's attention focused away from him, no heroes around. He
    wasn't sure if it was the pendant giving him some sort of mad rage, or
    if he just wanted it bad enough.
    Carnage grabbed a news camera, setting it on the rubble, amidst
    the dust, the flames, and the stench. "You see this? You see what
    I did? I did this! With my bare hands!" he shouted. "No airplanes,
    no hostages, no cause, no REASON, I did this! You see this? You think
    that I will be outdone? No God, no honor, no retribution, just
    glorious Carnage! You see this? You need me! I've seen what the world
    became while I was away, you deserve to die, each and every last
    living creature I see!
    "You want God? **I** AM GOD NOW!" Carnage proclaimed. He could see the
    city watching him. They stayed well back, too scared to confront him.
    Too scared he would do the same to them. He was enjoying this, having
    more fun than most men ever have. "Now, who should I do next?"
    He heard the rumble. The bike driving up a ramp of solid concrete
    surprised him, but he knew what was going on. He dodged the bike as it
    shattered near him, the explosion meant to kill him. The Black Wings
    landed in front of him, the Crater Maker trained on his heart. Carnage
    slapped the gun away.
    The Black Wings felt no sadness, no hatred, only anger. He saw red,
    allowing himself to lose all sense of honor. He jumped Carnage, trying
    to stab him with his own symbiotic blades. "Good to see you on my side,
    _Cletus_, but too little..." He dodged a massive chunk of concrete.
    "...too late!"
    The two fought, Carnage laughing off the Black Wings's attempts. He
    appreciated the clone body he'd been given. Less reactive to pain,
    all the drugs had increased his strength, and the part he liked best,
    the name Cletus Kasady was once again associated with murder. He
    grabbed the Black Wings by the throat. "This is what I am! What you
    are! Cut the hero bullshit, little man, wake up! I won't allow you to
    exist anymore, you are **NOT** Cletus Kasady! _I AM!_"
    Carnage tossed him aside. The Black Wings no longer mattered to him.
    Cletus stumbled in the wreckage. Leaping, he hoped to tackle the monster.
    Carnage swung. The blade severed Cletus's left hand, sending it flying.
    He clutched the stump, hoping to stop the bleeding. He noticed the
    pendant hanging from Carnage's neck. "What? This?" Carnage removed the
    pendant, dangling it. "See? I don't need this, neither did you. I just
    stole it to taunt you!" Carnage said.
    He placed it around his neck. He grabbed the camera. "See, New York?
    Not even my do-gooder clone can stop me! No cheap imitation is as good
    as the real thing!" He sat the camera down, turning his attention on
    the city once again. He walked towards the edge. Concrete chunks pelted
    him. "Oh, give me a fucking **BREAK!** Fine, you want more? I'll
    give you-"
    The shot echoed. Cletus balanced the barrel of the Carter Maker on
    the stump, shaking nervously. Carnage grabbed the back of his head.
    He felt the base of the skull. The vibranium bullet had clipped the
    right side of the base of his skull as he'd turned his head. Carnage
    suddenly grew extremely angry. He began walking towards the Black Wings,
    finally running at him. "You little son of a **BITCH**-"
    The second shot went off, the bullet shattering the pendant, splitting
    through Carnage's chest, tearing it to pieces. His back exploded. He
    dropped to his knees, his final breath leaving his body. the symbiote
    drew itself in, flailing wildly. The corpse dropped.
    The Black Wings huddled into a ball, ignoring the approaching jet.
    The Blackbird streaked forward as fast as it could go, coming to a
    sudden stop above the ruins. It landed quickly. Tobias ran for the body,
    setting it ablaze before the symbiote could escape. He could hear it
    screaming in agony. The intense heat reduced Carnage to a few ashes
    and a charred skeleton.
    The others checked the Black Wings. "He's losing blood fast!" Beast
    shouted. On the ground, paramedics tended to the injured. A fifteen
    year old girl had been severely wounded, barely alive. Her pulse dropped.
    As the paramedics attempted CPR, she awoke suddenly. She looked around.
    "What's going on here? Where am I?" "It's all right! We'll take you to
    the hospital and get you checked out."
    The X-Men helped the Black Wings up, letting him sit on a chunk of
    debris, tending to his wound.
    "Carnage was dead, but it was a moot point. We were all too little, too
    late. The damage has been done, and nothing can undo it. We knew better
    than to let something like Carnage exist... is our compassion so strong
    that it blinds us to the dangers? Can we live with the fact that we let
    killers live just to please our own morals? Why do many have to suffer for
    the stupidity of a few? I should have killed him when I had a chance and
    I didn't, and now, this city suffers even more at the hands of a madmen.
    They don't know what I know, they haven't been inside the head of a
    madman. They don't know the reasons because there are no reasons. But
    I do know one thing, we must fight harder than we ever have, or it's all
    for nothing."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    

* * *


	28. And It Begins


    
    
    
    BLACK WINGS
    Chapter 28 - And It Begins
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Saturday, March 8th, 2003. 8:11 AM, Manhattan
    The sun only made the damage more visible. The city was wounded,
    mourning. It was far more painful the second time, the perpetrator
    broadcasting live from the scene. He declared himself a god, a god
    who would do as he pleased. And a god felled only moments later,
    showing that he was no god.
    "Was it worth THIS?" Spider-Man asked. No one was around to answer.
    Carnage was dead but the damage was done. They hadn't acted in time.
    The part that hurt him the most was that he had numerous opportunities
    to stop this. He could have killed Carnage, let Venom kill Carnage, or
    let SOMEONE kill Carnage.
    The only fortunate part to the whole situation had been that Carnage
    had done it so late. Few people in the building, few below as it fell.
    Hundreds dead instead of thousands. But Carnage had one last kill.
    The heroes had again come to the aid of the city. The X-Men, Fantastic
    Four, and the Avengers all helped clear the wreckage, hoping to find
    the bodies. Venom floated through the remains, looking for the heroes.
    "You let this happen! You let him do this, turned your backs!" "**SHUT IT!**"
    Jake shouted. A fractured steel girder impaled the ground near Venom.
    Magneto stood before him. "You gave birth to that thing, you let him
    live, you're just as responsible as any of us for this! Now, unless you
    wish to join him, then _GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!_"
    Jake aimed his cannon, an involuntary reaction drawing a shard of steel
    to his hand, ready to stab Venom with it. He complied, leaving the scene.
    "I have a feeling Venom may join him after all," Magneto said. Jake
    sliced through concrete with a series of quick photon bursts. He noticed
    Jack and Shriek helping not too far away. "I'm surprised he even showed
    up," Jake muttered.
    "You underestimate him. Is he really that bad, or are you unsure?"
    Magneto asked. "I don't know," Jake replied.
    The morning was spent in the same manner, police containing the area,
    firefighters, rescue personnel, and the super powered clearing the
    wreckage, and vigils carried out by those unable to help. Captain
    America dropped to his knees, sobbing. "If I'd just done it, this
    wouldn't have happened. If I'd killed Carnage..."
    10:13 AM, Washington, D.C.
    General Robert Peterson sat with Colin Powell in the oval office.
    "This will be yours Monday..." he said. "I don't like it, Robert,"
    Powell replied. "I'm not thrilled either. But it's come to a point we
    have to risk violating the constitution and the laws to make sure things
    turn out for the better, and if it happens, I say it's worth it!"
    Henry Johnson entered the room. "Turn it on CNN," he said. Peterson
    flipped on the television. Victor Von Doom's face appeared. "Consider
    this a warning. Any nation caught praising the damage done by Carnage
    will be attacked by Latverian forces. We are not the United States, we
    don't care who we crush, and I will crush any nation who defies me. So
    says Doom!"
    "That's nice," General Peterson said as he turned the television off.
    "Probably for the best though. Any country dumb enough to defy him will
    be asking for it." "Can he do that?" Powell asked. "Most likely,"
    General Peterson replied. "His entire population is loyal to him, he
    has a decent army, and he has a number of robots. I even gave him a few
    Sentinels. So yes, he can attack without mercy."
    "And is it worth it to have him as an ally?" General Powell asked.
    Peterson replied, "Latveria has no human rights violations, and he's
    a forceful man. He might be completely reasonable if Reed Richards
    would just leave him alone." "All right. and what about the Black Wings?"
    10:49 PM, Quantico
    General Peterson led General Powell to the firing range. They found
    the Black Wings at the targets, aiming, firing. His left arm was bandaged.
    Occasionally, he would stop to reload and move to the next target. "He
    hasn't said a word all day. He lost a lot of blood when Carnage cut his
    hand off. He's stood there for the past six hours. He's almost completely
    unaware of anything else."
    "And how long will he be here?" Powell asked. "I don't know. His brain
    isn't working right at the moment, give him time. He watched his clone
    destroy the Empire State Building, for Christ's sake! Look at this..."
    General Peterson held up the black coat, grabbing the severed piece of
    sleeve. "This is bullet proof material. Carnage cut through it, reinforced
    steel, and concrete easily. He kicked an Antarctic vibranium door down when
    he escaped the Vault. Carnage was no ordinary man. He brought that building
    down in five minutes. If my clone did that, I'd be catatonic too."
    Sunday, March 9th. 3:11 PM, Westchester.
    Peterson found Xavier in his study. "You said you had something you
    needed to discuss with me," Xavier said. "Yes, but I want Magneto here
    too." They waited. Magneto joined them moments later. "All right. I'm
    one of you," Peterson said. "What?" Magneto shouted. "I'm a mutant. I'm
    as healthy as a twenty year old man, and I can lift a ton. I might even
    age in reverse after I hit a certain age." "He seems to be telling the
    truth," Magneto said. "You're reading his mind, Magneto," Xavier scolded.
    In the meeting room, boxes were stacked. Jake, Cyclops, Beast, and the
    Chameleon sat with Agent Henry Johnson, sorting them. "The more of these
    Omnitech papers I read, the more I wanna throw up..." Jake muttered. He
    tossed more documents into the stack of papers they'd collected on Aram
    Jacobs. "He owed most of his research to them. He probably planned on
    killing them when he perfected the serum, or they'd kill him," Agent
    Johnson said.
    "Hmm... looks Russian," Jake said. Dmitri took the paper. "Yes. Let me
    see... two individuals named Terror and Disgust, some sort of genetic
    experiments." "Right. They attacked Vegas," Jake replied. Scott said,
    "here's something about the Ku Klux Klan, weapon sales." "Employment
    records of a man named Keegan Voorhees," Beast explained, handing Agent
    Johnson the file.
    Xavier, Peterson, and Magneto entered the room. Magneto grabbed a
    document from the stack. "Interesting reading, if you're into the
    Necronomicon." Agent Johnson took it. "I've been looking for this
    information. An eighth century demigod named Caaratia. A spirit of death
    and decay. Draw his symbol on a sheet of paper, place it on the grounds
    and recite his incantation, and he will consume the land."
    He pointed out the illustrations. "Look at the symbol. They drew it
    here in two parts so it wouldn't work." "What were the names of the
    people who lived in that house?" Peterson asked. "That's a good question,"
    Agent Johnson said. "I wouldn't be surprised if at least one of them is
    in the Omnitech employee files."
    "Agent Johnson, you ready?" General Peterson asked. "Yes." "Ready for
    what?" Magneto asked. Peterson replied, "actually, I want you to come
    with me for this."
    5:23 PM, Manhattan
    General Peterson waited for him. He waited for Bill Clinton to leave
    the department store. "General Peterson, it's a surprise to see you."
    "I'll bet. William Jefferson Clinton, you are under arrest for murder,
    attempted murder, perjury, attempted genocide, and I think you know
    the rest of the charges." "What's going on here?" the former president
    asked. "Ask _Dubya_, he'll be in the cell next to yours."
    Monday, March 10th. 11:13 AM, Quantico
    Cletus peeled off the last of the wrappings. "Another day, another
    regrown limb..." "I see you're feeling better," General Peterson said.
    "Huh? Oh, right... I think. I should get going, I have a lot of things
    I need to do. I need to make sense of everything." "All right," General
    Peterson said. "I have something for you, actually." A Harley Davidson
    motorcycle sat in the parking lot. "Here are the keys." "Thanks," he
    said. "By the way, you have a say in how the new World Trade Center
    will be built, right?" "I do," Peterson replied.
    "Okay. I say build 'em like they were. The same. Just improve the
    structure, use better materials." It was the best suggestion General
    Peterson had heard. "Oh, what about Bush?" Cletus asked. "Military
    tribunal. He's trying to argue that we can't do it to him. He's saying
    we'll be sorry for messing with a Texan." "Hey, I don't care if he's
    from the planet Zinthar, it doesn't give him the right to do what he
    did!"
    3:18 PM, Washington, D.C.
    He'd been sworn in as the President of the United States. Colin
    Powell took his seat at the desk in the oval office. "Carnage is dead,
    Omnitech has been destroyed, and this country has it's first black
    president. I'd say we're improving at a steady rate," General Peterson
    said. "We found a number of documents in Omnitech's records we need to
    talk about." "Go on," President Powell said. "They had their meathooks
    into numerous businesses, the legal system, weapons trades, you name
    it, they monopolized it!"
    "This isn't the least of what Omnitech has done, is it?" Powell again
    asked. "No. This isn't even a tenth of a percent of what Omnitech has
    done!" Peterson said. "We have no choice but to go after everyone who
    benefited from their activities. They _violated_ the constitution,
    they _violated_ their freedoms, they deserve **no sympathy!**"
    4:47 PM, Westchester
    "Professor?" Jake asked. "Yes, what is it?" "I need to talk to you
    about something," he said. "I'm leaving the X-Men." "I see." "You're
    not surprised," Jake said. "In a way, no. I've noticed your behavior the
    past two days. Our kidnapping, having to witness what Carnage perpetrated,
    and even the past few months have not been easy on you." "Don't tell them
    I'm leaving. I need time on my own. I might come back someday."
    "I know. But if you find happiness, if you find answers, you should go
    where you will be happy. You put a lot of undue stress on yourself, and
    it is not good," Xavier said. "... Beast wanted me in the lab. He's been
    studying the artificial skin."
    5:13 PM
    Jake slid the new set of fingertips over the spikes. The artificial
    skin was slid over his left arm, cut around the edges. Hank took the
    small device, activating it. The edge of the material was bonded to
    Jake's own skin. "I can't feel anything," Jake said. "Interesting. It
    is possible the nerves are deadened. Your skin and the material are
    blending seamlessly!" Once finished, Beast changed the setting on the
    device. He scanned Jake's own skin, changing the settings again. Slowly,
    he passed it over the artificial material, the color changing to match
    Jake's skin tone.
    He inspected the results. "I can't tell where it ends and my own skin
    begins," he said. "Fascinating. The medical implications of this technology
    are endless!" Beast proclaimed. "What about the plate in my back though?"
    Jake asked. "Hmm... I may have a solution to that."
    5:32 PM
    Jake looked in the mirror behind him. "I cut each piece to attach to
    the individual plates. You should be able to use your cannon," Beast
    explained. Jake deployed the photon cannon. Drawing it back in, he
    checked the artificial skin. "Not a seam."
    5:39 PM, Manhattan
    Cletus grabbed a few bottles off the shelf. He carried them to the
    checkout. "Hey! You're the guy who killed Carnage!" the cashier yelled
    out. The others in the store took notice. "Uhh, yeah. Hey, Spongebob!"
    He grabbed a handful of the candy suckers, placing them with the bottles
    of alcohol. "I'll also take a Guns and Ammo, Sports Illustrated, Mad,
    pack of Camels too." He paid, leaving the store. "Strange man," the
    cashier stated.
    Tuesday, March 11th. 2:10 PM, Aspen
    "How about some wild turkey?" "Yes. The whole thing," Cletus said,
    taking the bottle. Very few were interviewed by Hunter Thompson at his
    own home. Cletus Kasady was an exception. "The government's being
    cleaned out, a dangerous man was killed, and somehow, I think that in
    six months, people will start to forget everything, just like the last
    time this happened."
    "I agree," Hunter said. "It took people about a year to go back to
    sleep after being woken up. But we're better off now. Bush got arrested,
    serves him right." "Amen," Cletus said. "How'd you end up named Cletus,
    anyway? You're not from the south, are you?" "Scottish-Irish," Cletus
    replied. "I thought so," Hunter said. "I read one of your books over the
    winter," Cletus said. "I know someone who has all of them, borrowed one."
    "Then you know this won't be an interview. Just whatever the hell you
    wanna tell me, you know? So what was Carnage, what was the big cover-up?"
    "I used to be Carnage until I was forcefully reformed by drugs. Fought a
    dark god, retired. Got hooked up with the government," he said, swigging
    the bottle. "They lied to help me out. The symbiote, the other half, was
    given a cloned body. Messed with me. Called me a fake. Bought Omnitech a
    lot of time."
    The conversation lasted for hours. Between the alcohol, cigarettes,
    and wasted time, the truth had been told.
    Wednesday, March 12th. 3:34 PM, Westchester
    Jake waited on the hills outside the mansion. Magneto found him. The
    Black Wings approached from the road. "I'm leaving the X-Men," he said.
    "But that's not why I asked for you. The device I took from Omnitech
    wasn't a photon cannon." "Excuse me?" Cletus said. "The documents show
    it to be a device that can open a dimensional gateway."
    "What? But... you're seriously not considering using an untested
    dimensional gateway, are you?" Magneto shouted. "I am." "And if it doesn't
    work, you'll either become lost, or even killed!"
    Jake contemplated what Magneto had said. "I know that. But I'll take
    the chance. I have new skin, I can lead a regular life now. Hopefully
    in a world that isn't about to fall apart. I'm sorry, but I know if I
    stay here, somehow, this world will kill me."
    The Black Wings offered no objection. "I see," Magneto said. "Then
    you should use it." Jake nodded. He headed for the mansion. "I may
    have just sent him to his own death," Magneto said. "Maybe. Maybe not.
    Can you blame him for wanting to leave? I'd join him if I could!"
    Cletus shouted.
    "I drug him into this. I could have let him go, never got him involved.
    But I didn't. I gave him my DNA, my abilities, and merely gave him my
    own troubles in the process. He was more of a son to me than my own
    children were, and I still betrayed him. He stood there, I could see
    it in his eyes, asking me to tell him to stay, and I couldn't. I'm sick
    of this, and I will not drag anyone else into it. This is my battle, I
    will not destroy the innocent to win any longer... I must return to Genosha
    soon, my country will need my leadership."
    4:24 PM
    "Jake's leaving, isn't he?" Rogue asked. "Why do you ask?" "Professor,
    I absorbed his thoughts when I touched him. He's tormented. He's leaving,
    right?" "Yes. But do not tell the others. Jake has seen too much, he
    needs time alone, time to take in the world and learn," Xavier said.
    Upstairs, Jake packed his bag. Two shirts, underwear, socks, pants,
    a stack of books, various other items that he'd received as gifts, and
    the dimensional gateway device. He folded the jacket and pants to his
    battle suit, setting them on top of the stack. He placed both gloves in
    the pocket on the bag. He zipped it, stuffing it in his closet. He
    turned his television on.
    Thursday, March 13th. 9:04 AM
    Jake woke up, crawling out of bed. He spotted an envelope on his desk.
    The words _you may need this_ were written on it. Inside, he found a
    small stack of bills. He counted out about two hundred-thousand dollars.
    He knew Xavier had left it for him. He grabbed the bag from his closet,
    as well as his wallet.
    Downstairs, he found the mansion unoccupied, aside from Tobias and
    Artemis in the recreation room. "Where is everyone?" "Washington.
    Something to do with Congress," Artemis said. "You leavin', man?" Tobias
    asked. "Yeah."
    "Oh. Where ya goin'?" he asked again. "I don't know," Jake replied.
    "I might come back someday, we'll see." "Okay. Just remember, you're
    our bro, we got your back. Remember that, you're our brother now, we
    got your back no matter what!" Tobias said. "I've got yours, too, don't
    worry," Jake said. "I left my Desert Eagle in my room, you guys keep it
    in case."
    "Yo, take care! Hermano al hermano, el tuyo en vida y a la muerte!"
    Artemis said. Jake replied, "you too. Ahora y por siempre, hermano!"
    He left the mansion, heading for the low hills outside of the property.
    Past the Japanese gardens, into the open. He removed the device from his
    bag, looking it over. He checked the instructions one final time. Tossing
    the booklet and case into his bag, he switched the device on. He entered
    the four digits, followed by the two digit modifier. Pressing the button,
    the two prongs glowed, sending an instant array of small beams, meeting a
    few feet away.
    The air opened up, a gateway forming. Dropping the device in the bag,
    he grabbed his things and walked through. The gateway closed behind him.
    1:13 PM, Manhattan
    Cletus waited in the restaurant, closed for the day by the owner.
    Magneto and Von Doom joined him at the table. "Everything's on me," he
    said. "You know why we're here, right? Things are going back to what
    they were, and I don't like it. I get the feeling we're fighting for
    stagnation. Nothing's really changing that much, a few things here and
    there, but did stopping Omnitech do anything?"
    "It's a severe problem," Doom said. "Unfortunately, you're right. Little
    has changed overall. Perhaps we need to worry less about the present and
    more about what is to come!" "The present shows little hope, but the
    future is a long way off. Perhaps with the effort, we may stand a chance,"
    Magneto added.
    Wilson Fisk joined them at the table. "I agree, gentleman! It will not
    be easy. Too many people are still cheating, but I believe we can play
    their game. They want to fight dirty, then let them." "Exactly," Cletus
    said. "The villains of yesterday, the heroes of tomorrow. The world will
    thank us for it in the end."
    4:07 PM, Washington, D.C.
    Angry protests had formed on Capitol Hill. Protests against Iraq, protests
    against the arrests of Bush and Clinton, and protests against the pro-mutant
    policy the new administration was showing. The crowd shouted insults at
    the X-Men as they left the Congressional meeting. The Black Wings stood
    nearby. He heard the insults. "You just want to kill us all, you filthy
    mutant bitch!" stood out the most. It had been directed at Storm.
    He walked towards the crowd, slugging the guy who'd said it. "Anyone else
    want a piece of me? I won't tolerate this! Free speech and hate speech are
    two different things! You will speak freely, but I will not tolerate
    mindless hate from you people! You want to be like the man who destroyed
    the Empire State Building, or the men who destroyed the World Trade
    Center? You keep this up, and you'll become exactly like them!"
    8:39 PM, Arizona
    Cletus spread the guns out on the table. He sorted clips, stacking them
    beside boxes of ammunition.
    "Jake Arden showed me why we're born the way we're are. Age and
    knowledge are meaningless without the experience to go with it. We'd
    all go mad otherwise. We need to learn, form our own judgments, form
    our own personalities, define ourselves by who we are inside, not what
    we can do or what we know.
    "Jake's main concern seems to be whether or not he has a soul. I have
    no real answer for that. Some believe you're born with a soul. Some
    believe you're born with only half your soul, and that you must find your
    true love, your soul mate, to be complete. Personally, I don't subscribe
    to either theory. I believe that you must earn your soul through tireless
    effort and great sacrifice.
    "And I think this applies to all of us, those of us who will keep
    fighting, working for a better future. Hunter Thompson went looking for
    the American dream in 1971, only to find it dead, buried in a poorly
    dug roadside grave and forgotten. In a way, I wonder what keeps us going.
    Perhaps it's the hope that somehow, someway, a new dream, like a phoenix,
    will rise from the ashes and save us all."
    Notes: Set within the Marvel universe, I will be using my own continuity,
    mixed with new characterizations for some established characters from Marvel's
    story universe. These stories are a sequel to my fiction series Maximum
    Carnage. Cletus Kasady, Carnage, and others are copyright Marvel Comics. Jack
    Arden, Raicaak, and others are copyright myself. Other characters appearing
    may be owned by separate parties. I make no claim of copyright on any character
    I do not own, only on these stories and those I do own. Characters used without
    permission/not for profit. These are strictly fan stories. Permission to
    reprint extends to placing this text, unaltered, elsewhere online. It may not
    be altered, and especially **NOT TO BE SOLD**, unless Marvel wishes to
    license this series from me. _Black Wings_ song and lyrics copyright Tom
    Waits.
    


End file.
